When I Get You Alone
by canarian
Summary: AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club on his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes. ; )

**A/N: This is an AU Klaine-centric story. There will be angst and sex and perhaps a smidgen of fluff. What would a Klaine fic be without all of those things? **

**Stuff you should know: Kurt never transfers to Dalton or meets Blaine (who obviously never transfers to McKinley). Both are 18 and still in high school. Kurt is a senior. (You'll have to wait and see about Blaine.) Because we haven't met him yet, my characterization of Cooper is based, in part, on the adorable version of him created by AsktheAnderbros on Tumblr. I just love that version of him so much and he fits my headcanon version of Blaine to a T. So thanks for the inspiration!  
><strong>

**I want to thank Lindsay for being my beta and talking me off a ledge when I second guessed myself. Please know there is no one I would rather overanalyze our two glorious OTPs with. Also, Jamie…thanks for the suggestion on Kurt's stage name. It fits him so perfectly, much like you and me. ; )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**  
>"Cooper, I already told you. I'm not interested in going to a strip club for my birthday."<p>

"And I told you, you're going. Be ready to go at 10. I'll pick you up…and no bow ties."

"Coop…"

"10 p.m. … no excuses."

Blaine sighs as he throws down the phone on his bed. In spite of his frustration at his older brother's inability to listen to what he actually does or does not want for his birthday, he can't help but be amused at Cooper's insistence on taking him to what is primarily a gay strip club. He really thinks he's doing Blaine a favor. It's sweet in its own way.

Still, Blaine is not comfortable with the idea. He's never been a fan of such overt sexuality, even though he's been known to have a mind just as dirty as the next guy. He's a teenage guy after all, even if he is more gentlemanly than most.

Blaine Anderson has been 18 years old for a little over 19 hours, but he's already certain this year won't be much different from the last. It's already shaping up to be a steady stream of boring high school classes and Warbler practice, followed by lots of arguing with his dad about where he should go to college and whether he's absolutely sure he's gay.

He's sure. He's been sure since he was 12 and spent his third period PE class checking out Mark Sutton's ass while they were playing basketball. He had never once looked at a girl that way. When he came out to his family the following year, his dad was less than pleased, but over the years he's gotten … comfortable with the idea.

At least Cooper completely accepts his sexuality. Blaine's always been close with his older brother. So he'll gladly stomach some semi-naked, overly toned meatheads for a few hours if it means bonding with his brother. If his completely straight brother is willing to set foot in a club like that, Blaine can do it. Doesn't mean he has to like it.

Blaine takes his time showering and styling his hair, hoping he'll run out of time, but he's out of the shower in record time. He probably overdoes it with the gel a bit, but he's nervous and his curls are more unruly than usual tonight. It's like his hair is nervous too.

He takes Cooper's wardrobe advice and skips over anything involving a bowtie, opting instead for his favorite jeans and a simple striped long-sleeved shirt. Deep down he's hoping he'll just blend in and be invisible tonight. He has no desire to stand out. But he's fairly certain Cooper has other ideas. He usually does.

Blaine starts pacing the floor like a madman at about 9:47, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. He starts humming to calm himself and then picks up his guitar to play a few chords to calm his nerves.

By 9:52 his nerves have evolved into full-on panic and Blaine is starting to chicken out. His fingers hover over his phone as he plans to text Cooper to tell him he's backing out when he hears a car horn.

"Shit," Blaine says to no one. He looks out the window to see Cooper's car in the driveway. No backing out now. "Shit," he says again to his empty bedroom.

He grabs his jacket, pauses to check his hair in the mirror and heads out to "meet his fate." Blaine always did have a flair for the dramatic. Why should his inner monologue be the exception?

"I'll just stay for a couple dances and then insist that Cooper bring me home," he thinks. When he sees the gigantic grin on his brother's face, he knows that's not going to work.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel has an addiction, and it's costing him a ton of money. But unlike most of the other "exotic dancers" at Shades, the "only all-male exotic dance revue in western Ohio," his is completely legal. Well, it is if you don't count buying designer knock-offs at a deep discount.<p>

He tells himself dancing in his underwear on stage is really not a big deal if it means he can wear nothing but Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs with a smattering of Gucci to NYADA in the fall. Even if he has to buy most of it secondhand on eBay or from thrift stores that are smart enough to sell online.

What matters is he's going to New York. Kurt will graduate high school in a few months and he's looking forward to getting out of Lima more than anything.

He's busy doing his nightly prep for the 10:30 show. His moisturizing and grooming routine begins just after his 8 p.m. shower, so he can warm up with some yoga and his breathing exercises promptly at 8:30, that way he can sneak out of the house no later than 10. On the weekends he can usually convince his dad he's staying at Mercedes' house or Rachel's if she doesn't have plans with Finn. But when he picks up another weekday shift — usually so he can buy another scarf or a really great pair of jeans — he has to wait for his dad and Carole to go to bed before he can sneak out. Tonight is one of those rare Saturdays where he's going to have to climb down the trellis in the backyard so he's not seen.

Kurt hates lying to his dad, but he knows Burt would never approve of his temporary career choice. Truth is, Kurt hadn't really planned on becoming an exotic dancer — a term he prefers over the less refined "stripper" — but Finn had insisted on taking him to Shades for his 18th birthday a few months ago.

Kurt wasn't really into the show all that much. The guys were good looking enough, but Kurt's always been more of the romantic type anyway. So Kurt struck up a conversation with a bouncer named Vince and found out how much the dancers made in one night. His mind was reeling with possibilities for the all the fictional money he would earn. He wasn't really imagining what it would be like. Not at all. Not Kurt Hummel. In fact, he maintains his story that he decided on a whim to try his hand at amateur night.

Well, "decided" is a bit of an exaggeration. It was actually more like a dare. Entirely Rachel's fault. Kurt had told Rachel all about his night at Shades with Finn. Once she was over her giggle fit at Kurt's description of Finn's reaction to a dancer named "Big Billy," she made an offhand comment about Kurt's ability to work a pole. He'd done an elaborate acrobatic dance number when he auditioned for "West Side Story" the month before.

"You _are_quite flexible, Kurt. I think you should see if they need any new dancers," Rachel teased.

"Right," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Exactly what everyone wants to see at a strip club: a pale, awkwardly thin gay kid with the voice of a girl and all the sex appeal of a baby penguin!"

Rachel nearly choked on her own laughter as a light bulb went off.

"Actually Kurt, the more I think about it, the more I like this idea. This could do wonders for your confidence for your NYADA audition. You need to work on your stage presence," Rachel said smugly. "And while I'm happy to offer pointers, the only way you can improve is by actually being _on_the stage. Besides, every artist needs an 'I once worked in a questionable profession' story. It's something to talk about when you're doing the talk show circuit. I plan on being one of those shot girls in a bar … if it comes to that, of course."

"Rachel, you really are insane, you know that?"

"I'm just being honest, Kurt. You need this. I'm going to check their website. If they're hiring, you have to at least consider it."

The smile on her face was at least a mile wide. Kurt finally realized she was serious.

"You. Are. Insane," Kurt repeated. "I'm calling a mental hospital right now and having them lock you away." He dramatically grabbed his phone.

Before he could react, Rachel snatched Kurt's iPhone from his hands and was Googling Shades. When Rachel looked up from his phone beaming, he knew he was in trouble. He cursed himself for not disowning Rachel Berry as a friend ages ago.

"Kurt," she said, grinning even wider, "this is fate. They have an amateur night next Saturday. You're doing it."

"No, Rachel…no. No. Absolutely not. No. Just…no."

One week later, he was on the stage at Shades for their monthly amateur night. Rachel was sitting in the front row.

He wore a costume he'd once used for a glee club performance. He had been trying to convince New Directions that they needed to expand their horizons a bit and do more theatrical (read: flamboyant) numbers. The stuff Mr. Schuester let them get away with was really nuts most of the time.

The costume involved an elaborate corset-like top and a pair of sequined tear-away pants, and most importantly, a mask. There was no way Kurt was getting up on stage as himself the first time. He might be a bit of an attention whore, but he was not an exhibitionist. He was just going to do this the one time, get a few extra dollars and chalk it up to experience.

The problem was, he was a pretty good dancer, and he kind of liked it. Plus, he made nearly $500 in tips for just one dance. The manager offered him a job that same night.

The first few times he was up on stage he nearly hyperventilated out of fear. He was practically naked in front of dozens of strangers! But eventually he realized performing is performing and it felt no different or more terrifying than having a solo in glee club. Plus, he told himself, he's far too flexible to let that skill go to waste.

"Kurt, you're up next," someone calls from behind him and he takes a last look in the mirror before heading out toward the stage. When the music starts, he can feel the adrenalin pumping and the butterflies disappear. It's show time. He can overlook the fact that he's going to be on display in nothing but his underwear in approximately two minutes and forty-three seconds because it's the stage. It's where he belongs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: I saw that a lot of you were subscribing, so I figured I'd post the second chapter because it was done already and I know what it's like to wait on the next chapter. Incidentally, I've got several chapters written already so I can post regular updates in case RL gets in the way. Reviews are a great way to show your gratitude. ; )**

**Thanks again to Lindsay for being my beta and Jamie for giving me Kurt's stage name, which you'll find out in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When they pull into the parking lot at Shades, Blaine's heart is pounding so madly, he's certain Cooper can hear it from the driver's seat.

"What's your problem, Blaine?" Cooper asks. "It's gonna be fun."

His enthusiasm does little to calm Blaine's nerves.

"You know I'm not really into this sort of thing, Coop. It just doesn't feel right ogling half-naked men."

"You watch porn, little brother. I'm pretty sure there's naked men involved."

"That's different."

"How is that different?"

"Well, for one, it's _private_," Blaine says. "And two … well, it just _is_. It's different. Can we drop it?"

Cooper is holding back laughter when he quietly says, "Sure, B. Whatever you say. You're the birthday boy."

Blaine puts his hand on the door planning to exit the car. He stops short and turns back to face his brother in the driver's seat.

"Just no lap dances, OK?" he pleads.

"You wound me," Cooper replies. "Here I am trying to do a nice thing for my baby brother on his first 'legal' birthday and he's being totally ungrateful."

Blaine just rolls his eyes. "Can we just go in and get this over with? The sooner this night is over, the sooner I can start regaining my dignity."

"Way to be grateful, Blaine. You always were a brat. I remember when I first saw you in the hospital the day you were born. Mom let me hold you and you threw up all over me. On your fifth birthday you threw a fit in the ball pit at Chuck E Cheese and I had to climb in to rescue you. I missed out on the last slice of pepperoni because of you. And last year there was that girl at the Gap who you told I had syphilis. When I asked her for her number, she called me a pervert and walked away. The way I see it, you _owe_me."

"So let me get this straight," Blaine says, smirking a little. "You want me to pay you back for a lifetime of bratty little brother behavior by taking _me_to a gay strip club? You're a sick man, Cooper Anderson. Sick."

"Yeah, but you still love me, Blainers…come on…admit it," Cooper says grinning like a madman. He reaches over to try to ruffle his brother's hair, but Blaine ducks out of the way just in time.

"Watch the hair!" he says, managing to look like an angry puppy in the process. He hates his stupid face sometimes. He knows no one ever takes him seriously when he's angry. It just doesn't fit his face.

"Right. Wouldn't want to mess up the coif," Cooper teases, opening his car door with a dramatic, affected sigh. "As if I could get my hand through that gel helmet anyway."

Blaine follows reluctantly, glaring at Cooper, as they head toward the front door. There's already a line forming, which boosts Blaine's mood slightly. A line means two things: a bigger crowd to get lost in and a stronger likelihood that at least one of the dancers is actually hot.

He would never admit it to Cooper, but he kind of hopes it's more to do with the second one.

* * *

><p>Blaine glances up at the bouncer checking his ID and smiles. The man has a typical bouncer's build, the kind where you can't tell where his shoulders end and his neck begins. Blaine swallows hard and says, "Hi, it's my birthday. My brother brought me."<p>

The bouncer smiles and hands back Blaine's ID.

"Have fun," he says with a dismissive laugh.

Blaine walks up to Cooper who is waiting just inside the door and says, "Well that wasn't embarrassing at all. I might as well have said, 'I carried a watermelon.' Smooth."

"Will you stop being such an old man for five minutes? You need to relax. This is supposed to be fun, remember?" Cooper says. "I'm going to get a drink. You want a coke or something?"

"Sure. I'll find us a table," Blaine says. "In the back," he adds mentally.

He looks around the dark room and sees a small table in a back corner that looks empty. He weaves his way through the crowd. Suddenly he hears a song he knows well begin to play and he smiles to himself.

David Bowie's "Modern Love" is not the type of song he'd expect to hear in a club like this. Sure it's a slower cover, but it's still an odd choice. He wonders who would pick something like that to strip to.

_I catch a paper boy. But things don't really change. I'm standing in the wind. But I never wave bye-bye._

When he gets to the table, he throws his jacket down on a tacky red vinyl-covered seat and takes the chair next to it, facing the stage. He starts to sing along softly to the music and glances around for Cooper.

_There's no sign of life. It's just the power to charm. I'm lying in the rain. But I never wave bye-bye._

His eyes are drawn to the stage just as a spotlight hits the dancer. Blaine's feels like his stomach has dropped out and he's going down the first hill of a roller coaster. He sits up tall in his chair, leaning forward slightly.

The dancer on stage is stunning. He's nothing like the tanned, oiled-up men on the posters outside. His skin is flawless and under the stage lights it takes on an ethereal blue tint. He's thin, but his arms and torso are muscular like a dancer. His legs seem to go on for days, and then he turns around and Blaine's eyes nearly bug out of his head. Well, Blaine always was an ass man.

"Pick your chin up, Blaine. You're drooling."

Cooper sets two glasses down on the table in front of his younger brother and turns to face the stage. He turns back to Blaine.

"Interesting," he says. "Not what I would have expected."

"Huh?" Blaine says, without taking his eyes from the stage. Although, now he's managing to stare with his mouth _closed_.

"That guy," Cooper says pointing to the stage. "I wouldn't have figured you go for the Peter Pan type."

He does have a "never want to grow up" look about him, Blaine concedes mentally. _He can't be much older than me._

"Earth to _Blaine_," Cooper says a little louder than necessary.

"What?" Blaine snaps, obviously annoyed. "I thought you wanted me to enjoy the show."

"So I do, little brother. By all means…" he trails off, grinning at his brother and reaching for his drink.

Blaine is riveted. He doesn't think he's seen someone move like that before. And he definitely hasn't seen anyone with such flawless skin. This guy's face looks like it could have been sculpted. His jawline is chiseled but elegant and his neck seems to go on for days. He's also managed to style his hair perfectly without looking like he's drowning in gel. Blaine self-consciously reaches up to touch his own hair.

Then the dancer grabs on to a pole in the middle of the stage and swings himself around, elegantly flipping upside down and gripping the metal with his thigh.

Blaine swallows heavily. Why is it so hot suddenly?

He doesn't even realize he's singing along again.

_Never gonna fall for / modern love / walks beside me / modern love / walks on by / modern love / gets me to the church on time_

The dancer slides down the pole effortlessly until his face is nearly touching the floor and he twists his body just enough so that he can grip the pole with both hands and bring his feet to the floor.

Blaine is transfixed and couldn't look away even if his pants were on fire, which in a way, they kind of are. But it's nothing compared to the fluttery feeling in his stomach, which is completely new. He's been turned on before, of course, but he's never wanted to immediately know everything about someone the second he saw them. There's just something about this guy. Blaine is absolutely, positively, 110% enthralled.

Unfortunately for Blaine this does not escape Cooper's attention.

"See something you like?"

"I…uh…"

Cooper's laughter at Blaine's reaction is cut off by the announcer: "Give it up for the fabulous Dalton!"

The crowd is cheering loudly while "Dalton" gathers up what looks like hundreds of dollars in tips. He's obviously a club favorite.

While Blaine is busy staring, Cooper stands up and says, "I'll be right back."

Blaine makes an incoherent noise something akin to "mmhmmm." Cooper laughs, shaking his head as he walks away, leaving a slack-jawed Blaine to his fantasies.

He watches as "Dalton" (which has to be a fake name because it's the name of Blaine's school) exits the stage and disappears behind a door near the bar. He feels himself exhale a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Blaine licks his lips, suddenly realizing how dry his mouth has become. He takes a long pull on his drink and tries to figure out why he's so fascinated by this dancer.

He's just … beautiful. There's no other way to describe it.

Another dancer takes the stage and some techno song Blaine doesn't recognize starts up. The guy is so stereotypically an exotic dancer, and a stark contrast from "Dalton," with his orange tan, oiled-up and hairless body, and perfect body builder physique. It's topped off with a shock of platinum blond hair. Blaine rolls his eyes at the cliché.

Without "Dalton" to keep his attention, Blaine suddenly feels uncomfortable sitting alone. He looks around anxiously for Cooper. On his third pass of the room, he looks to his right and sees Cooper walking toward him with a devilish look on his face. What has he done now?

"Come on," Cooper says nodding in the direction he's just come from. "I have a surprise for you."

"Coop, what did you do?" Blaine asks, fearing the worst.

"Just come on. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Despite his better judgment, Blaine picks up his jacket and follows Cooper toward the other side of the club. When they stop in front of a red door marked "private lounge" in small, black letters, Blaine scowls at Cooper's back.

"No way. Absolutely not! I said no lap dances. You promised."

"I did nothing of the kind, and besides, I think you'll like it." He actually winks at Blaine.

"You've got to be kidding me! I don't _believe_ you!" Blaine throws his hands up in exasperation and then sighs. It's just so typically Cooper. So he can't stay mad. "You're nuts," he says pointing playfully at his brother.

"Completely," Cooper replies with a smile. "And I've already paid, so you can't say no. Just go in. It's not going to kill you."

"You keep saying that, but has it ever occurred to you I might _actually_ die of embarrassment?"

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Blaine. You can sing a song about it on Monday at Warbler practice. But for now, you're getting a lap dance whether you like it or not."

And with a dramatic sweep of his arm, Cooper opens the red door and shoves Blaine inside. Blaine stumbles over the doorway and practically face plants into the room.

Thankfully, there's a long cushioned bench right inside the door that partially breaks his fall. He's still busy rubbing his shin when he sees Cooper duck out and call over his shoulder, "See you in 20 minutes little brother."

Blaine sighs and practically collapses onto the bench. He rests his elbows on his knees and drops his head in his hands. He can't stop the butterflies that have taken up residence in his stomach. So he just focuses on not panicking.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaves the stage after his "Modern Love" number absolutely flying. He'll never get over the adrenalin rush he gets from performing. It's the best feeling in the world, even when it's on a stage in a strip club in the middle of Ohio.<p>

He's almost back to the dressing room when Vince calls Kurt's name from behind him.

He turns to face the bouncer and lifts an eyebrow in question.

"Someone was asking about you," he says, a wary look on his face.

"Asking _how_ exactly?" Kurt asks.

"Um…well, it was about a _private_ show," he says reluctantly.

"Vince, you know I don't do those," Kurt says, turning to walk away.

"Oh, I know, but well…I thought you might consider this one," Vince says.

Kurt stops and turns to face Vince again. "Why?" he asks, visibly annoyed.

"Well, it's the guy's 18th birthday,"

"So?" Kurt says, getting more irritated. Vince knows Kurt hates doing private shows. He can handle a crowd, but one-on-one dances are just too intimate, and he can usually make more money doing an actual performance on the main stage.

"He looks harmless…"

Kurt interrupts, "Sorry. Not interested."

"Kurt, it's a lot of money. _A lot_."

"How much is a lot, Vince?" Kurt asks skeptically.

"Let's just say you wouldn't have to take an extra shift for at least a couple weeks and you could still buy that new scarf you had your eye on as a bonus to yourself."

"Vince, that scarf costs $800," Kurt says in disbelief.

"I know," Vince confirms, nodding and smiling. He can see the wheels spinning in Kurt's mind. It's the same look he gave Vince the first night they met, when he found out how much money some of the dancers make. Kurt Hummel likes his designer clothes and there just aren't many opportunities for a high school student to make that kind of money in Lima, Ohio.

"How much exactly are we talking?" Kurt asks, still not certain.

"He said $2,500 and he'd consider more if his brother walks away happy," Vince says.

"His brother?" Kurt asks with a laugh. "Well now that's an interesting coincidence."

"I thought you'd think so. So what should I tell him?"

Kurt really does not want to do this, but that extra money means he can take some weekend nights off and keep his dad off his back a little longer while he saves up enough money to fill out his fall wardrobe.

"Kurt?"

"Give me 10 minutes," Kurt says. "I'll meet him in the private lounge."

"Will do," Vince says, grinning from ear to ear. He suddenly turns serious. "Hey, don't worry. I'll be right outside. Nothing's going to happen."

"I know," Kurt replies. "That's not what I'm worried about," he thinks to himself.

Truth is, Kurt isn't entirely comfortable with his body and he's never been anywhere near naked with another guy before. He's perfectly happy on the stage, and during a performance he can throw himself into the moment. Nothing but the dance and the song matter for those few minutes. He's not Kurt in those moments. He's playing a character, and as long as he can stay _in_ character, he's capable of just about anything. Even a sexualized dance in his underwear to a David Bowie cover.

But just him and another person in a room? That's personal. Really really personal. And he's not sure his fragile self-esteem and romantic sensibilities can handle it.

"I'm going to have to come up with one hell of a character to get through this," Kurt says to himself in the mirror. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Heard someone is doing his first private," says a voice behind him.

Kurt turns with a death glare planted firmly on his face. He's not in the mood to be teased.

"Mike, lay off, OK?"

"Oh come on. He's kind of cute…if you like Hobbits," Mike says.

"Like it matters," Kurt says.

"It _always_ matters, Kurt," Mike says pointedly. "I thought you didn't do privates, anyway. Why the change of heart?"

"What do you think?"

"Money?"

Kurt nods slowly.

"How much?" Mike asks, knowing it has to be a lot to sway Kurt.

"More than I could make in a month," Kurt says, choosing not to get more specific so he doesn't have to hear yet another lecture from Mike on how much more he'd make if he went tanning once and a while.

"Wow."

"Exactly. Now if you don't mind, I need to change."

"Sure," Mike says. "Word of advice…I wouldn't bother putting much on. They don't really care usually."

"Thanks. That makes me feel _loads_ better," Kurt says sarcastically, wiping the sweat from his face and reapplying some tinted moisturizer.

Kurt actually takes Mike's advice and throws it out the window. He's always done pretty well at Shades, and in life, by bucking tradition. So instead of heading to the private lounge in his briefs and a robe, he gets completely dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a white button-up shirt. It's something he's comfortable in, and he knows himself well enough to know that if he's comfortable with what he's wearing, he can easily make it look like he's OK with everything else.

Plus, this guy is 18. Everything is a turn-on when you're 18. No need to overdo it.

Kurt takes a last look in the mirror, and when he's sure there's nothing more to be done. He heads toward the private lounge, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: Well, this is where Kurt and Blaine meet. Prepare yourselves. And not to state the obvious, but I feel the need to point it out. This fic involves Stripper!Kurt, so fair warning that you should be prepared for NC-17 at any time. Not just yet, though…but soon.**

**Thanks again to Lindsay for being my beta and Jamie for giving me Kurt's stage name (and daily doses of love). **

**Reviews are love, people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Blaine is sitting on the bench in the private lounge absolutely freaking out. He looks down and notices he's been nervously tapping his foot. He stops shaking his foot and starts biting his nails.

"How did I let Cooper talk me into this?" he says under his breath. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

Just then he sees a door open on the opposite side of the room from where he came in. It must be the staff entrance. His heart begins racing, but when he looks up to see the person who has entered the room, he's face-to-face with the bouncer from earlier.

"Hey kid," the burly man says. "I'm Vince. I need to lay down the rules for you."

"Hi Vince … Blaine," he says holding out a trembling hand.

Vince grips it briefly and says, "Yeah …so… Rule number one: no touching. If he touches you, fine. But you cannot touch back. Got it?"

Blaine nods.

"Rule number two: If at any time 'Dalton' decides your time is up for whatever reason, you leave. No questions asked. No refunds. Got it?"

Blaine swallows heavily and nods again.

"Rule number three: If you physically harm any of our dancers in any way, ever, you are banned for life. No questions asked. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine says, having finally gained control of his motor functions again.

"Oh and Blaine, one more thing," Vince says, pointing at Blaine and very very serious. "You do anything to piss off 'Dalton,' …anything at all…I'll find you and _personally_ kill you."

Blaine just stares at Vince, mouth agape.

"He'll be in in a minute. Relax," Vince adds, lightly. "I'll be right outside."

Blaine watches him close the door before letting out a hissing breath and dropping his head back on the back of the bench. He's just breathing deeply, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and trying to calm his nerves when he senses rather than sees another presence in the room.

Blaine lifts his head to look toward the door and sees "Dalton" standing quietly by the door just staring at him. His arms are crossed, and his head is tilted slightly to one side. But his face isn't readable. Blaine can't be sure, but he thinks the taller boy is trying to figure him out in the same way Blaine's trying to read him. He's definitely looking him up and down, and Blaine can't help but be self-conscious.

"Hi," Blaine manages to squeak out. He has a sudden urge to run his hands through the dancer's hair. _God, this guy is gorgeous up close._

"Music?" the dancer asks, pointing to a remote on a small table in the corner.

Blaine nods, so he picks up the remote and lets the music from the stage show filter in softly through the speakers.

"So um, Dalton?" Blaine asks. "You know that's the name of my high school. I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville. It's ridiculous. We have to wear these blazers and ties, and well… it's all really pretentious actually."

_Shit, I'm rambling. Shut up, Blaine!_

He wipes his hands on his jeans again and bites his tongue to keep from talking.

Kurt just looks away from the dark-haired guy on the bench, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. When he looks back, he sees the most adorable puppy dog look on the guy's face, and Kurt has to bite back a laugh. It turns into a smirk.

"Yeah, I've heard of it," Kurt says. "So uh, Vince went over the rules with you?"

"Mmhmm," he says, looking nervously at his hands.

Kurt watches him silently for a moment and can see what Vince meant by this guy looking harmless. The nervous boy sitting in front of him couldn't hurt a fly. There's something about his shyness and demeanor that reminds Kurt of an old Hollywood film star. Perhaps it's the Clark Gable amounts of gel in his hair. Regardless, Kurt realizes he has nothing to worry about.

He couldn't be more right, of course. Blaine's just as nervous as he is.

Kurt walks over to the bench and takes a seat by the shorter boy. "We can just talk if you want," he offers.

Blaine's head shoots up unexpectedly.

"Really?" he says.

"Sure," Kurt replies. "It's your money. We can do whatever you want as long as it's not against the rules."

"Well actually, it's my brother's money," Blaine says.

"Either way," Kurt replies, "time's yours to do what you want with it. I can still get undressed if you want." He winks at Blaine, reaching for a button.

Blaine laughs. "Maybe in a minute," he says quietly. He holds out his right hand for Kurt to shake. "Blaine."

Kurt looks shocked for a minute, contemplating dropping the act before gripping Blaine's hand and saying, "Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. I think that fits you much better than 'Dalton.' "

Kurt pulls his hand away quickly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blaine asks, genuine concern on his face.

"No. I'm sorry. It's just I don't ever give out my real name. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I won't tell anyone," Blaine says sweetly. "Promise. Your secret is safe with me." He holds up a pinky.

"Really?" Kurt asks. "Are we five? … And girls?"

Blaine just laughs and pushes his pinky a few inches closer. Kurt rolls his eyes and grips Blaine's pinky with his own.

"So you're 18? Is today your birthday?"

"Yep," Blaine says. "Do I look legal?" He lifts his chin and turns to the side so Kurt can take in every feature.

"I'd say you could pass for 16…if it were really, really dark," Kurt says.

"Yeah, cursed with a baby face," Blaine says. "My brother teases me nonstop about it. He says I need to shop at Baby Gap."

"I think I like your brother already," Kurt says, grinning. "I just turned 18 a few months ago and _my_ brother…"

Kurt cuts himself off, frowning. He was about to tell him about his 18th birthday and Finn, which would lead to telling Blaine he goes to McKinley and sings for the glee club … and why is he sharing all these personal details? He turns to look at Blaine, whose expression is rapt. He's hanging on Kurt's every word.

"Oh, this is bad," Kurt thinks to himself. "This is very, very bad."

"You were saying?" Blaine inquires.

"Nothing," Kurt says looking away. "Just that I know what it's like to be 18 and have a brother dragging you around to do stuff you're not into on your birthday."

_Shut up, Kurt. He's a customer._

"Yeah. Cooper's always been kind of pushy. But he means well, and this didn't turn out nearly as bad as I thought."

Kurt zones out trying to figure out how to stop this conversation and get this whole thing over with. Not entirely thinking it through, he reaches over and puts a hand over Blaine's mouth.

"You know," he says, "I think I'd like to give you that lap dance now."

Blaine's eyes go wide at the suggestion.

"I mean, if you want me to," Kurt says. He removes his hand from Blaine's mouth.

Blaine licks his bottom lip and Kurt has the sudden urge to bite down on it.

_What is wrong with me?_

Blaine clears his throat. "Um, sure…if you want. I've never really done this before."

"Truth?" Kurt says. Blaine nods. "Neither have I."

"Oh," is all Blaine can manage.

_Shit, why did I tell him that?_

Kurt hears a familiar song start playing over the speakers and reaches for the remote to turn it up. He hopes the music will discourage any more talking.

Before he can second-guess himself, Kurt turns and throws one leg over Blaine's lap, straddling him on the bench. Then he reaches up to begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Blaine is wide-eyed and breathing heavily. Kurt decides to ignore it and starts working his way through the buttons on his shirt. He moves his hips along with the music and hums to himself. He pretends he's on stage performing with New Directions, which isn't difficult because they did this particular song at their first public performance. Salt N Pepa's "Push It" isn't the most seductive song, but it will do.

Meanwhile Blaine's mind is racing, and now that Kurt is grinding in his lap, he's focusing all his energy on fighting off the erection that has started to form. His body is responding in spite of his mind screaming at him that this isn't what he wants.

But it feels so good, and Kurt is warm and grinding in his lap, and he smells so good. His stunning blue eyes are intoxicating and Blaine can't look away. Kurt starts humming and rapping along to "Push It." Even through the ridiculous lyrics, he manages to make it erotic. Blaine wants to grab onto Kurt's hips so badly, but he remembers Vince's warning and grips the bench instead.

Kurt throws his head back and shrugs out of his shirt, tossing it to the side. He hears Blaine gasp beneath him and Kurt smiles to himself.

He looks back at Blaine to catch his reaction, but Blaine's eyes are fixated on Kurt's neck, so when he drops his head, he's looking Blaine directly in the eye and _oh my god…his eyes_.

Blaine has the most expressive hazel eyes Kurt has ever seen, and he's looking at him with such adoration in that moment that Kurt can hardly breathe. When their eyes meet, Kurt feels the most exquisite flutter in his chest. He doesn't want to, but he has to look away before he loses himself entirely. _This is a performance_, he reminds himself.

Kurt focuses on his "dancing" and watches his own hand as he trails a finger along Blaine's chest, stopping just above his belt. When he realizes he's now staring directly at Blaine's crotch, he quickly turns around in Blaine's lap so his back is facing Blaine's chest. Kurt starts rotating his hips in the opposite direction. He arches his back and lifts himself up, and his hair grazes Blaine's chin. He hears Blaine breathe in through his teeth and he can feel a sharp exhale on his neck. It sends a shiver down his spine that forces him to lean forward slightly and rest his weight in Blaine's lap to keep from losing his balance.

When he regains his footing, he can feel that Blaine has started to become hard beneath him and despite his best efforts, he has the same reaction. He turns around to look at Blaine, whose eyes are closed. He's breathing heavily and gripping the bench beneath him so tightly his knuckles have gone white.

Without thinking, Kurt leans forward and presses a kiss to Blaine's lips. It's gentle and sweet, but Blaine's eyes shoot open. Kurt doesn't back off, though. His eyes are on Blaine's lips.

"Kurt," Blaine says, barely a whisper.

They hear a sharp knock at the door.

Kurt jumps up so quickly he nearly trips over his own feet.

"Time's up!" Vince shouts through the door.

Suddenly self-conscious, Kurt reaches up and tries in vain to cover his bare chest with his arms.

"I've got to go," he says breathlessly. He grabs his shirt from the floor and yanks it on clumsily.

"Wait, Kurt…please," Blaine says.

"Just….I don't….I should go," Kurt says and dashes out of the room.

Blaine is left sitting on the bench waiting for the blood flow to return to his body and panting while his heart rate slowly returns to normal.

_What just happened?_ he wonders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed Kurt's lap dance. I know Blaine sure did. But now it's time for our boys to be angsty a bit because, well…that's what they do.

Thanks again to Lindsay for being my beta and Jamie for giving me Kurt's stage name (and daily doses of love).

Reviews are love, people.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Kurt's heart is racing as he practically sprints out of the private lounge. He ignores Vince's concerned look as he makes a beeline for the dressing room. His whole body is shaking and his skin is hot and flushed.

_Shit! Fuck! What was I thinking?_

Kurt starts throwing things into his bag and cursing himself under his breath. His mind is reeling.

_Why did I kiss him? Why? Stupid stupid stupid Kurt. Never kiss on the mouth, Viv. It's too personal._

_But god he smelled so good, and those eyes. Who has eyes like that? Seriously. And his body. How can anyone that small be that muscular? It's so unfair._

Kurt feels a sudden resurgence of arousal when he thinks of how Blaine's thighs flexed beneath him. He closes his eyes and can almost feel a hot breath at the nape of his neck.

"Fuck!" he says loudly as he pricks his finger on a rogue safety pin. He's sucking on his index finger when Vince comes into the dressing room.

"Kurt, that Blaine kid looks terrified. What happened in there? Do I need to kick him out?"

"No, Vince," Kurt shakes his head. "It's fine." He looks at his finger and the bleeding has stopped. His notices that his hands have finally stopped shaking and he's started to calm down a bit. "It was … uh, just his first lap dance. That's all. I think we both got a little freaked."

"You sure?" Vince asks, not buying Kurt's story for a second.

"Yeah. Really. It's cool. He was harmless just like you said."

_Yeah, harmless like an electrical storm,_ Kurt thinks. _Gorgeous to look at and exciting and terrifying all at the same time. Has the potential to do lots of damage. Yep, just like lightning._

_"_You OK, Kurt? You look a little shook up. Everything alright?" Vince asks.

Kurt looks up at Vince and forces a smile. "Fine. I'm fine," he says, a little too quickly.

"As long as you're sure," Vince says. "I'll be out front if you need me."

When Vince walks away, Kurt sits down on the chair closest to him and pulls out his phone to text Rachel when it hits him. He's seen Blaine before.

_Shit!_

He can't believe it's taken him this long to put it together. He should have realized it when Blaine mentioned Dalton. I mean, fuck, it's how Kurt picked his stage name in the first place. He thought it kind of ironic to give his gay exotic dancer persona the name of an all-boys private school, especially since its glee club was chock full of crush-worthy guys. And Kurt had that barely-legal school boy thing going on. It was perfect. That is until the Warblers' lead singer walked into Shades, and Kurt gave him a private lap dance.

"Shit!" Kurt said to the empty dressing room. Now he really needed to talk to Rachel. His fingers kept hitting the wrong letters as he tried to type a frantic message to the one person who would understand the intensity of his freak out.

Kurt  
><em>U just gave a slop dance to a Warblrr!<em>

Rachel  
><em>?<em>

Kurt  
><em>Stupid autocorrect! I said… I just gave a lap dance to a Warbler!<em>

Rachel  
><em>You did what? To a what?<em>

Kurt  
><em>Me + lap dance + lead singer of rival glee club = eternal humiliation<em>

Rachel  
><em>Kurt, wait….the really cute one who sang Raise Your Glass at regionals?<em>  
><em>:D :D :D OMG!<em>

Kurt  
><em>Rachel, this is serious. I'm freaking out right now.<em>

Rachel  
><em>But he's sooooo cute! OMG…wait…you did a private? Way to bury the lead!<em>

Kurt  
><em>OMG Rachel, focus! It's bigger than that. I'm losing it right now.<em>  
><em>Can I come over?<em>

Rachel  
><em>Of course.<em>

Rachel  
><em>Now I'm freaking out Kurt! Hurry up!<em>

Kurt sets his phone down and finishes packing his stuff up. He's ready to get out of Shades for the night. He's still supposed to do another dance later on, but Mike will gladly take the extra tips and Kurt has definitely earned enough money for the night.

He goes to find the owner, Nate. And the sooner the better, so he can get over to Rachel's and finish dying from embarrassment in private.

* * *

><p>Blaine finally pulls himself together enough to face Cooper and stands up. His still shaky legs don't fail him, thankfully, and he heads back out into the noisy club.<p>

He's still not sure what happened in that room, but he wouldn't mind going through it all again. Kurt is absolutely and without a doubt the most beautiful person Blaine has ever seen – and probably the most flexible too, not that Blaine noticed….definitely not. The problem is, he looks so familiar, too.

Blaine can't place it and it's driving him nuts. Surely he would remember seeing someone like that before. Anyone that graceful and stunningly gorgeous, _that_he would have remembered.

He remembers how Kurt's blue eyes sparkled in those brief seconds after he kissed him. Kurt kissed him! He still couldn't quite believe it. Of course, he also gave him a lap dance … but the kiss was far more memorable in Blaine's mind. Granted that lap dance was incredibly hot, as evidenced by the erection that Blaine had to wait out in the private lounge.

It took a while because Blaine kept remembering how good Kurt smelled, or how it tickled when Kurt's hair had grazed his chin or how phenomenal his ass looked in his skin-tight jeans or how perfect his smooth chest was under his crisp white shirt, or the curve of his impossibly long neck when he dropped his head back. He couldn't even let himself think about the feeling of Kurt writhing in his lap, or he'd never have gotten out of that room.

But that kiss. It was so simple and so perfect. And it threw Blaine's world into a tailspin. Kurt's lips on his had felt positively electric and he swears he can still feel a slight tingle where they touched. And now all he can think about is being alone with Kurt again.

He's never been absolutely and completely knocked sideways by a kiss before, so he wonders if he hasn't totally lost his mind. He shakes his head trying to clear it some before he faces the one person who can read his facial expressions like a book.

Cooper is sitting at the bar, nursing a drink. Blaine makes his way over, hoping to god he can convince his older brother that he's just had the time of his life instead of the most confusing moment of his embarrassing existence.

"Hey," Blaine says as he approaches the bar.

Cooper spins around on his stool. "So?" he asks wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What?" Blaine replies, with a slight look of indignation on his face. Well, he didn't have to fake that. He's annoyed that Cooper assumes he enjoyed himself, which he had. But he didn't want to admit it that Cooper was right.

"Oh come off it, Blaine. You know you enjoyed yourself."

"Well, duh."

"Very mature, Blaine," Cooper says. "Always so ungrateful…I don't know why I even bother. I should have just gotten you a gift card to Baby Gap like last year."

"But then how would you blow all of dad's money?" Blaine challenges.

"Fair point," Cooper says. "Soooo….are you going to tell me about it or not?"

"Not," Blaine says, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, come on…tell me something. Please…anything."

"He's even better looking up close?" Blaine says almost like a question, hoping that will satisfy his brother's curiosity for now.

"You don't get off that easy. Tell me something that will make this whole ridiculous night worthwhile."

Blaine sighs. Cooper is _really _trying and Blaine's being a total jerk about it. It's Cooper, he can trust him with his secrets.

"OK, Coop. Truth? It was the best birthday present you've ever given me," Blaine says.

"Better than the Xbox?" Cooper asks.

"Better than the Xbox."

"Better than the trip to Cedar Point?"

Blaine pauses for a second before replying. That trip was really fun. It was the first time he and Cooper were allowed to go on a road trip together and they spent all day riding roller coasters and eating junk and just talking about nothing and everything. And it was the best day ever. But there was no Kurt.

"Even better than that."

"Whoa."

"Yeah."

"Wait, does this mean you and he…? Cooper makes a lewd gesture with his hands.

Blaine's eyes nearly bug out of his head. He wasn't anticipating that Cooper would think _that_.

"Shit…no. Nothing like that," Blaine says.

"Well, then what, Blaine? I mean it had to have been more than a lap dance for it to beat the 'best day ever.' So spill."

"Can we at least get out of here first?" Blaine asks, looking around self-consciously.

Cooper, realizing that Blaine is about to share something big, simply nods, sets down his drink and follows Blaine out of the club.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulls into Rachel's driveway and turns off the car, resting his head on the steering wheel. He hasn't stopped thinking about Blaine since he left the private lounge. Why did he have to look so sweet and innocent? Why did he have to smell so good? Why did he have to be from Dalton?<p>

Kurt has never really admitted it to anyone, but he's always had a thing for boys in prep school uniforms. After sectionals last year, when they had tied with the Warblers, the blazer and tie combo had made a cameo in many of Kurt's fantasies. He even did a number at Shades where he wore a similar outfit and danced to "Baby One More Time."

_Thank god Blaine hadn't seen that!_

Giving Blaine that lap dance had hit a little too close to home for Kurt. He's used to keeping everyone at arm's length at Shades. He's never had to worry much about running into someone he knows because the club attracts a primarily gay crowd, and he's the only out kid at McKinley. None of his dad's friends are gay, and Kurt works very hard every night to look as much unlike Kurt Hummel as he possibly can … just in case.

But Blaine, well Blaine is part of Kurt's world. His glee club world. The one where Mercedes and Rachel fight over solos, and Rachel and Quinn fight over Finn, and Puck and Santana fight everyone just because. He's part of the world where it's OK to sing show tunes _and_ Ke$ha _and_Katy Perry. Where Mr. Schue cares too much and Coach Sylvester tries to tear it all apart. It's his safe haven — well, as safe as it gets at McKinley — and now the two worlds are getting painfully close. It's like a game of six degrees of separation, and Blaine's Kevin Bacon.

Kurt nearly jumps out of his skin when Rachel taps on his car window.

"Shit, Rachel!" Kurt shouts. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

He opens the door and gets out.

"Sorry, Kurt. It's just that I saw you sitting out here, and you'd been here a while, and if you sit there too long Mrs. Curtis next door will call the cops. She's kind of a one-woman neighborhood watch." Rachel's face is a mix of concern and glee. "Besides, I'm dying to know what happened at Shades."

And there it is. If Rachel Berry ever did anything for completely selfless reasons, the universe would implode.

Kurt just sighs and says, "Alright Rachel. Let's go inside."

Rachel claps her hands together and jumps up and down, squealing like a 5-year-old whose just been told there's cake. She practically skips toward the house, with Kurt trailing behind slowly, lost in his own thoughts.

The entire walk to Rachel's room, Kurt's mind is reeling. Only now instead of worrying about the ramifications of his encounter with Blaine, he's thinking about how amazing it felt to be in Blaine's lap, sharing body heat … and that kiss.

So soft and so perfect. Blaine's gorgeous eyes looking up at him, reflecting everything Kurt was feeling. And then he said Kurt's name. How did he manage draw out one syllable like that. Kurt can still hear the way he emphasized the T at the end. He feels like it's the first time he's really _heard_his name, which sounds ridiculous even in his own mind, but he doesn't care. It was a perfect moment. And he had to ruin it by running off.

_Stupid Vince. Stupid club rules. _

Kurt's still not sure why he kissed Blaine. It was a stupid thing to do really — kissing customers is _definitely_against club rules — but it felt so right in that moment. And it was quite a delicious moment, even if it was cut short.

As usual, Kurt's pensive mood does not escape Rachel's attention.

"Kurt?" she asks tentatively. "Are you OK?"

Kurt looks at her for a moment before deciding to be honest. He needs to talk to someone, even if that someone is his mostly insane best friend.

"No," he says simply. "I don't think I am."

"Oh Kurt," Rachel says, pressing her palms to her chest. Most people would think she was being melodramatic, but Kurt knows that this is just Rachel's way. She is truly concerned about him.

Kurt can feel the tears stinging in his eyes, threatening to spill out.

"Kurt, what happened? Tell me everything."

But he can't seem to find the words. Kurt knows he can trust Rachel, but he doesn't know where to begin.

He opens his mouth to speak, and nothing comes out. Instead he breaks down. Tears begin falling rapidly down his face before he collapses into Rachel's arms.

_Smooth, Hummel. Really smooth._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **OK, so an interesting note about this chapter: I wrote the scene with Cooper and Blaine getting a banana split literally minutes before Ask The Anderbros posted this answer (asktheanderbros[dot]tumblr[dot]com/post/19586148175). Kind of cracked me up when I saw it.

Thanks again to Lindsay for being my beta and Jamie for pimping this fic out. They both keep telling me this story is awesome, but I'd love to know what you think. Reviews are love.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Even though Cooper is driving, Blaine can feel his eyes on him every so often. He's going to have to explain what happened, but he's not sure he knows himself.

He's terrified of what he's feeling and really scared to talk to Cooper about it, but he knows if he doesn't get it out, it's going to eat him up inside and a small part of him hopes his older brother will know what to do.

Instead of driving Blaine home, though, Cooper stops in front of an ice cream shop that Blaine hasn't been to for quite a while. It's the place they used to go as kids when Cooper had lost a soccer game, or Blaine had gotten yelled at by their dad or when one of them just needed to talk, or not talk, or just be a kid.

It's one of those old-fashioned places that chains keep trying to duplicate, but never quite succeed at. This one has been open since the '60s, and it's been a favorite of the Anderson brothers for as long as they can remember. But in the last few years, it's become code for "we need to have a serious talk."

It's where Blaine took Cooper to confide in him that he was gay, and it's where Cooper brought Blaine after he was released from the hospital following the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Blaine looks at Cooper suspiciously.

"What? You looked like you could use a banana split," Cooper says, feigning innocence.

"Nice try, Coop."

"It sounds pretty serious, Blaine. I need hot fudge to deal with serious. Extra cherries?"

Blaine just nods.

Cooper walks up to the window and orders their ice cream. Blaine sighs and rests his head on the seat, trying to just focus and breathe.

He's still not sure what he's going to tell his brother about Kurt. What is there to say except that he thinks he's kind of in love and he's not really sure why. He knows it's going to sound so cliché if he says that, and Cooper will never stop teasing him. So what can he say? Maybe he should just go with the simplest truth: he's dying to see Kurt again.

When Cooper returns with the ice cream, Blaine simply blurts out, "He kissed me."

Cooper nearly drops a banana split in Blaine's lap, catching it just in time.

Blaine takes the plastic bowl from him and just stares at the maraschino cherries perched on the whipped cream.

"Oh," Cooper says, pausing to think. He doesn't know what he was expecting Blaine to say, but it definitely wasn't that. "Is that a good thing?" he finally asks.

"Well…" Blaine begins, still staring at his ice cream. "That's what I've been trying to figure out. I mean, I think so, but he kind of ran out suddenly afterwards."

"He kissed you while giving you a lap dance?" Cooper's expression is even more confused than Blaine's. "Isn't that against some sort of stripper rule or something?"

"I suppose. I don't know…..that's not really the point," he says slamming his dish on the dashboard, a little whipped cream landing on the window.

Cooper places a hand on Blaine's arm.

"Ok, Blaine, then what _is_the point?"

"I don't know," he says, resting his head in his hands. "I'm so confused. First he was really nice, said we could just talk if I was nervous, and then he told me his real name … and we were talking about our brothers or something, and then he got weird and said he wanted to give me the lap dance anyway. And I wanted him to, I really did, so I said yes, and it was really hot and he smelled really good and he's just beautiful and nice and just …. and then he kissed me."

Blaine is practically shaking when he finally stops talking and Cooper just rubs a hand soothingly on his back.

"Blaine, it sounds like you might have a crush on this guy. You need to just breathe. You're going to be fine."

"It's not like that!" he practically shouts. "I can't stop thinking about him. What is wrong with me? I've only known him for two hours!"

Blaine slams his fists on his legs, and Cooper has to bite back a laugh at his 18-year-old brother looking like an angry 5-year-old throwing a tantrum.

"Blaine," Cooper says softly. "You like him. It's not the end of the world."

"You don't understand, Coop. It's more than just that. Way more. It was just so … intense."

"Well, lap dances _can _have that effect," Cooper says, laughing.

"No… no. It wasn't the lap dance. I mean that part was hot, but no…I just … want to talk to him again."

"Whoa," Cooper says letting out a whistling breath.

"Yeah." Blaine reaches for his banana split and picks out a cherry and pops it in his mouth, confident that Cooper finally understands.

The two sit in silence for a few moments, eating their ice cream. When Blaine breaks the silence, his voice is calm, even though tears are threatening to spill over.

"You know he's only 18?" Blaine says, not able to think of anything else to share.

"I figured he might be pretty young. I mean, he looks even younger than you if that's possible."

Blaine laughs through his tears.

"Funny, Coop. Very original," he says.

They finish their ice cream in silence.

"What's his name?" Cooper asks quietly when he's sure Blaine is more relaxed.

"Kurt," he says softly.

"It fits him," Cooper replies.

"That's what I said."

Cooper just nods and gathers up the trash to throw it away. Without saying another word, he starts the engine and pulls out of the parking lot to take Blaine home. He doesn't tell Blaine, but he considers going back to the club to have a chat with Kurt. Later that week, he changes his mind.

Blaine spends the next week listening to a lot of David Bowie (even watching "Labyrinth" twice) and arguing with himself about whether he should go back to Shades to see Kurt.

When Cooper hears him listening to "China Doll" for the fifth time in one day, he breaks his silence.

"Why don't you just go see him?" he asks, leaning into Blaine's bedroom door.

Blaine's head shoots up from his homework, which he really wasn't doing anyway, and says, "What?"

"Kurt," he says. "Go. See. Him."

Blaine looks at Cooper with his mouth open.

_Oh._

* * *

><p>When Kurt's finally cried out, he pulls back from Rachel.<p>

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he says when he realizes he's soaked her pajama top. Kurt looks down at his hands and starts pulling on his own fingers. It's something he always does when he's in distress and right now, Kurt is definitely freaking out.

Rachel looks down at her shirt before waving a dismissive hand at Kurt.

"It's OK," she says. "If anyone understand the profound importance of a good old-fashioned sobfest, it's me." She leans down to look Kurt in the eye, trying to get him to lift his chin up with her tiny hand on his chin. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Kurt sniffles quietly and runs the back of his hand across his eyes.

"I don't even know where to begin, Rachel," he says.

"Why don't you start with why you did a private, when I happen to know that you are adamantly opposed to such things?"

That's an easy question for Kurt to answer. He knows how this all started. It's the same reason he started working at Shades in the first place: money.

"His older brother paid $2,500 for him to have 20 minutes with me."

Rachel's eyes nearly bug out of her head. "H-how much?"

"Please don't' make me say it again," Kurt begs. "It's too embarrassing."

"Sorry…just…Wow, Kurt. That's a lot," she says, sitting down on the edge of her bed, eyes still wide.

"Yeah, I realize that, Rachel," Kurt snaps back. He starts pacing around the room. "Thanks for pointing it out. It had completely escaped my attention that I was offered more money than I make in a month to humiliate myself on the lap of a complete stranger."

"Well, he's not a _complete_ stranger," Rachel offers.

"Thanks for the reminder. Would you like some lemon juice to pour over a fresh paper cut too?"

"No, Kurt, I mean…" Rachel stumbles over her words a bit. "Well, just…that's a lot of money to pay for 20 minutes alone in a room with someone. Maybe ... maybe he really likes you."

"Or maybe he really likes half naked guys grinding in his lap," Kurt scoffs as he stops pacing.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Kurt. It is possible that someone would find you attractive. And you're an incredible person," she says sincerely, standing up to look Kurt in the eye. "And at the risk of ruining our intense diva competitive streak by offering you a compliment, you're kind of hot. And I've seen you dance, Kurt. You're amazing."

"Rachel Berry, don't you go soft on me," Kurt teases, laughing through his tears.

Rachel starts laughing too and soon they're both grinning like crazy at each other and Kurt is starting to feel better.

"I'm just really confused, Rachel. He's really, really cute, and I like him. But he's a customer … and a Warbler. It's just asking for trouble."

"Maybe you need a little trouble in your life. I mean look what all that drama with Finn last year did for me. Finn _clearly_ adores me, and Quinn is with Sam … and _now_ we're going back to nationals."

Kurt nods and stares vacantly at his shoes for a minute.

"I kissed him," he says so quietly Rachel barely hears it.

"You what? It sounded like you said…"

Kurt interrupts her. "I kissed him, Rachel. On the mouth. While I was half-naked in his lap dancing to 'Push It.' I kissed him, and then I ran away." Kurt drops his head back and sighs. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No you're not, Kurt. I think you just like this guy … a lot. And it's not like you have a lot of opportunities to meet cute gay guys at McKinley. It's only natural that you would be interested in a cute boy your own age who obviously likes you. You're just nervous because you've never had a crush on someone who could possibly like you back before."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he says, flinching at the memory of having a crush on Finn his sophomore year. Finn, who was very very straight. Then he remembers Blaine's reaction to Kurt grinding in his lap. "He's definitely gay."

"Of course I'm right," Rachel teases, smiling at Kurt. "I'm always right. Now are you going to tell me his name, or do I have to tie you down and make you wear one of Finn's rugby shirts to school next week?"

"Oh dear god, please no…anything but that," Kurt says feigning horror.

Rachel just looks at him questioningly until Kurt rolls his eyes and mumbles, "Blaine … His name is Blaine."

Rachel just squeals. "Blaine Warbler loves Kurt Hummel," she singsongs at Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes and flops down on Rachel's bed, looking up at her ceiling.

"Wait…did you say you were dancing to 'Push It'?" Rachel asks, kneeling down next to Kurt on the bed and leaning over him. "Like sophomore year pep rally 'Push It'?"

Kurt just groans and closes his eyes. "I know, Rachel. I know."

Rachel just looks at him for a minute trying to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but then Kurt starts to giggle and Rachel loses it, they both fall into heap on the bed, laughing until tears are streaming down their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **The songs used in this chapter are "Teeth" by Lady Gaga and "Fever" by Adam Lambert (youtube[dot]com/watch?v=hP3gMBn7gNE). I'd recommend listening to it during that scene because it's hot and will set the scene perfectly.

Thanks to my beta, Lindsay, for suggesting it and... well, everything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Blaine drives past Shades every night for a week, trying to catch a glimpse of Kurt, or perhaps trying to get up the courage to go back into the club. He hasn't decided yet which intention is less terrifying.

A couple weeks after his birthday, Blaine is sitting in his car on a Wednesday night in the Shades parking lot, debating with himself on whether he should go in, when someone taps on his window. He looks up to see Vince leaning on the car door.

Blaine's not sure if he wants to laugh or die of embarrassment. He rolls the window down.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy. Blaine, right?"

Blaine nods.

"You coming in?" Vince asks.

"Well, I uh…it's just…" Blaine trails off.

Thankfully Vince is more than perceptive. "He's not working tonight," he offers. "Friday. He's doing the 10:30 show on Friday."

"Who?" Blaine asks, his voice hitting an unnaturally high pitch. He clears his throat and manages his normal octave the second time. "I'm sorry…Who?" he says.

Vince simply raises an eyebrow and gives Blaine an "I wasn't born yesterday" look.

"Dalton doesn't take many weekday shifts," Vince says. "Weekends are the best time to see him dance."

"Oh, uh thanks," Blaine says, still flustered.

"Don't mention it," Vince says. "I'll be seeing you, Blaine."

Vince walks away grinning. Blaine doesn't see it, but he's still grinning when he texts Kurt two minutes later.

Vince  
><em>Guess who has an admirer?<em>

Kurt  
><em>I hate riddles.<em>

Vince  
><em>You're no fun. Your private was here…looking for you.<em>

Kurt  
><em>Blaine?<em>

Vince  
><em>Blaine…On a first name basis, are we?<em>

Kurt  
><em>In case you hadn't noticed, he's kind of chronically polite. He also shook my hand.<em>

Kurt  
><em>What did he say?<em>

Vince  
><em>Not much but I think he might make an appearance on Friday. ; )<em>

Kurt  
><em>Oh.<em>

* * *

><p>By Friday afternoon, Blaine's nerves are shot. He still hasn't decided if he wants to go to Shades, and Warbler practice ran late the night before. He suspects that the council enjoys watching them suffer. So he's tired and behind on his homework and not sure he can go through with it.<p>

Despite every alarm bell going off in his brain, Blaine somehow ends up in the Shades parking lot at 10:15 still debating with himself. At 10:27, he says "fuck it," and heads for the entrance. Vince is working the door.

"Hey there, Blaine," he says.

"Um, hi."

"He should be on just before 11," Vince says, smirking at Blaine and not even bothering to check his ID this time. He just stamps his hand and waves him through.

Blaine stands just inside the door trying to calm his nerves when he sees an empty table near the stage, but off to one side in a slightly darker corner. It's a perfect spot to see the performance but not really be seen. He makes a beeline for the table and flops down in a chair, taking out his phone to text Cooper.

Blaine  
><em>I don't know what I'm doing.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Well, that's nothing new. What prompted this newfound self-awareness?<em>

Blaine  
><em>I'm at Shades.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Really?<em>

Blaine  
><em>Yes really. Why would I make that up?<em>

Cooper  
><em>You've got it bad.<em>

Blaine  
><em>Shut up.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Hey, you texted me remember?<em>

Cooper  
><em>Want some company?<em>

Blaine  
><em>I'll be fine. I just needed to distract myself for a bit. He should be on soon.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Good luck.<em>

Blaine  
><em>I'm rolling my eyes at you.<em>

Cooper  
><em>: P<em>

Blaine  
><em>And I just threw up in my mouth a little.<em>

Blaine takes a deep breath and leans back in his chair, trying to disappear into the darkness as much as possible.

* * *

><p>Kurt's nerves have been on edge ever since he got Vince's text Wednesday night. After convincing himself Blaine wasn't going to show, he spent the better part of two days trying to decide which number to do on Friday night. Blaine probably won't even show up, Kurt tells himself, but in the event that he does, he will be ready.<p>

During French class on Thursday, Kurt has a light bulb moment and decides to skip his 5th period class to work on some choreography. Thankfully the scaffolding he used for his West Side Story audition is still in the auditorium.

Kurt is just finishing his second run-through when he hears an unmistakable "ahem" coming from the wings.

"Hi Rachel," Kurt says without looking up.

"What are you working on?" she asks.

_Always to the point, that one._

"Something for Friday night," Kurt says, hoping she'll leave it at that.

Rachel gives him a knowing smile. "Blaine?"

_How does she do that?_

"No," Kurt says a little too quickly. "I just wanted to do something new. Lay off, Rachel." He turns away from her and walks toward the piano to grab his music.

"Well, there's no need to get so hostile, Kurt," she says, sounding a little hurt.

"Sorry. I'm just kind of nervous. Vince said he might be there and I…" Kurt trails off.

"Wanted to be perfect?" Rachel offers.

"Yeah."

"You'll be great," Rachel says.

"Yeah, well…doesn't hurt to be prepared," Kurt says with a forced smile. "He probably won't even show."

"You could just ask him for his number," Rachel says quietly.

Kurt turns to her, eyes wide. "Why would I do that?"

"Now hear me out, Kurt. I know you think it's a bad idea, but what if it's not? What if he's really great and you really hit it off. You said yourself that you liked talking to him."

"No I didn't," Kurt says defensively.

"I used my superior powers of romantic deduction, honed from many a night watching romantic comedies and old Hollywood musicals on late night TV. My dads say I have a natural flair for plot and pacing … in addition to my spectacular vocal range, of course."

"Of course," Kurt says, trying not to laugh.

"So…what song are you going to do?" Rachel asks, positively giddy with excitement.

Kurt, grateful for the change in subject, decides to tell Rachel the two songs he's narrowed it down to.

"Well, Kurt, I'm going to need to see both performances if I'm going to make an _informed _decision," Rachel says.

Kurt obliges, running through both songs in succession.

"Definitely the second one," Rachel says when the music ends. "It's perfect."

* * *

><p>Blaine only has to wait through a couple of other dancers before he hears the announcer say, "Give it up for the fabulous 'Dalton'!" However, the performances dragged on because one of them was a shockingly clichéd rendition of "Pour Some Sugar On Me." Blaine doesn't think he'll ever be able to listen to that song again without seeing that hideous lime-green thong and bright orange fake-tanned skin. It's hard to take an exotic dancer seriously when he's the color of an Oompa Loompa and gyrating to Def Leppard. The other dancer was less obnoxious. He's still not Blaine's type, but at least his music selection is better.<p>

When the next song starts, Blaine sits up in his chair. Something tells him this is not going to be another Oompa Loompa. After the first few driving beats, Blaine recognizes it as "Fever" by Adam Lambert and he just _knows_ it's Kurt.

He leans forward in his chair and rests his head on his hand. If he had a mirror and could see how utterly lovestruck he looks, it might occur to him to be embarrassed. Instead he's watching Kurt's every movement from his table, which, despite being partially secluded, is practically touching the stage.

The song itself is much more sexual than the David Bowie number. Where Kurt's dance to "Modern Love" was slow and sensual, "Fever" is aggressive and upbeat; it's pure sex. And this time, Kurt is looking right at Blaine.

_There he goes, my baby walks so slow._  
><em>Sexual tic tac toe.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I know we both know it isn't time, no<em>  
><em>but could you be m-mine?<em>

Blaine can't seem to catch his breath as he watches Kurt roll his hips suggestively and make his way across the stage to where Blaine is seated. He turns around so his back is to the audience, grabbing a tall metal pole near the edge of the stage. He falls easily into a backbend, extending his long, graceful neck and bending his knees. When his head is almost reaching the floor, he arches his back and comes all the way back up and turns around to face Blaine.

_We'll never get too far_  
><em>Just you, me and the bar<em>  
><em>Silly menage a trois, sometimes<em>  
><em>Would you be m-mine?<em>

He drops to his hands and knees and crawls his way over to Blaine, curling an index finger in his direction. Blaine inches his way closer to the stage until he can almost feel Kurt's breath on his face.

_Oh baby, light's on_  
><em>But you're mom's not home<em>  
><em>I'm sick of laying down alone, hey<em>  
><em>With this fever, fever, yeah<em>

Blaine feels Kurt's eyes boring into him, but he can't look away. The performance is loaded with raw sexual energy. And without breaking from his routine, Kurt leans in close to Blaine's ear.

"I'll be done in about an hour. Don't leave," he says barely moving his lips. He mouths the next few lyrics to Blaine.

_My one and own_  
><em>I wanna get you alone<em>  
><em>Give you fever, fever, yeah<em>

It prevents Blaine from offering any kind of reply, but he couldn't speak if he wanted to. It feels like all the air in the room has gone out and his lungs are aching for a breath.

Kurt finishes out the song, flirting with every guy in the front row and gathering up tips left and right. Blaine watches in awe as Kurt seduces every single man and woman in the place and leaves them begging for more.

When Kurt leaves the stage, Blaine makes a mad dash for the parking lot. All he can think of is feeling the cool night air on his face and catching his breath.

He makes it to his car before his legs turn to jelly, and he leans back onto the driver's side door. His head is swimming and he's drawing ragged breaths like he's just run a race. Blaine bends forward, resting his hands on his knees, feeling for a moment like he might throw up.

He also feels like he's flying and suddenly the biggest grin reaches across his face. Kurt asked him to wait for him. Blaine lets out a broken laugh and stands up straight. He rubs the back of his neck, trying to relieve the tension in it. He looks at his phone and figures he's still got 45 minutes of waiting to do. So he gets in the car, plugs his iPod in, and turns the radio up loud. He starts singing along to "Teenage Dream," grinning like a madman the entire time.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaves the stage and rushes to the dressing room, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Performing always gives him an adrenalin rush, but seeing Blaine in the front row practically set him on fire.<p>

Mike's in the dressing room changing for his second number when Kurt enters.

"Saw your Hobbit in the audience tonight," Mike says.

"What makes you think he was here to see me?"

"Oh come on. He was _texting_ during the show, Kurt. Plus he practically ignored me during 'Pour Some Sugar On Me.' No one ignores that one."

"They do if you look like an Oompa Loompa," Kurt scoffs. "I told you that lime-green doesn't go with your … " He looks Mike up and down dramatically before finishing his sentence with a sideways glance, "… _skin tone_."

Kurt doesn't mean to be so nasty to Mike, but his teeth are on edge, and he's nervous about seeing Blaine alone again, without his stage persona to fall back on.

"You know what, Hummel? Fuck you! You're just pissed because you know I'm right."

Mike storms out of the dressing room, leaving Kurt to his racing thoughts.

Kurt knows Mike's right. But there's no way he's admitting it.

He didn't really think it through asking Blaine to wait around, but he's got to talk to him and he couldn't think of another way to ensure that Blaine would be around after he finished his second performance. He knows he's headed into dangerous territory, but he can't stop himself from being excited about talking to Blaine again.

Kurt busies himself with preparations for his second dance of the evening and tries to shove any lingering thoughts about Blaine out of his mind until his shift is over.

When he returns to the stage just before midnight, the butterflies in his stomach remind him of the first time he sang at a show choir competition and he laughs to himself a little while he waits for the music to start.

Kurt is riding on pure adrenalin by the time his feet hit the stage, and the butterflies are gone. He moves across the stage effortlessly, relying on his natural rhythm and theatricality to get him through.

It doesn't escape Kurt's attention, however, that Blaine isn't in the club. His heart sinks a little, but he manages to get through the entire number without any visible glitches. Still, he's feeling a bit of a let down as he retreats to the dressing room and gets ready to go home.

* * *

><p>Blaine looks up when he notices several people exiting the club. None of them is Kurt. He leans his head back on the seat and closes his eyes, hoping to keep himself from thinking too much about why Kurt wanted him to stay.<p>

He checks the time. 12:03 a.m. He looks back toward the door of the club. He changes the song on his iPod and sings along for a few bars before he checks his phone again. He repeats this cycle for the next 12 minutes.

* * *

><p>Kurt gets changed in record time and makes a beeline for the parking lot. He drops his scarf in the hallway and reaches to grab it. When he stands up, he nearly collides head first with Vince.<p>

"Easy there, twinkle toes," Vince says, catching Kurt by the elbow. "There a fire or something?"

"Just really looking forward to getting home," Kurt says, a strained smile on his face. "I'm exhausted."

"Oh, silly me. I thought it might have something to do with the young man rocking out to Pink in the parking lot."

Kurt's jaw drops. Blaine waited.

"He's still here?" Kurt asks quietly, looking around him to make sure no one hears.

"Yep. Has been since your first dance. Want me to get rid of him?"

"Uh…no," Kurt says, smiling and trying to look nonchalant. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Vince lets go of Kurt and tries to meet his eyes. Kurt is pretending to rummage through his bag.

"Well, if you're sure," Vince says skeptically.

"Absolutely!" Kurt smiles and turns on his heel, headed for the door. "Have a good night, Vince."

"See ya," Vince replies, shaking his head.

Kurt practically skips out to the parking lot, his hips swaying slightly. He sees Blaine sitting in his car and makes his way over to him, smiling.

Blaine looks up and sees Kurt just as he approaches the driver's side door and nearly knocks him over with how quickly he opens it.

"Oh, god…sorry, Kurt! Are you alright?"

Stunned, Kurt just nods and mumbles, "Mmmhmm," feeling ridiculous for nearly getting knocked out twice in the span of five minutes. He laughs nervously.

Blaine reaches up to run his hand through his hair, forgetting momentarily about the massive amounts of gel he put in it earlier. He settles instead for rubbing the back of his neck.

"Y-you were, uh, really great tonight. That Adam Lambert song was, um… a really good choice."

"Yeah? I wasn't sure about it. It was the first time I've done that number."

"Really? It was great. I mean you were great … fantastic. Really. It was _amazing_." Blaine is stumbling through his sentences, and maybe gushing a bit, but it's hard to think straight with Kurt so close and so … perfect.

"You know, I thought you had left," Kurt says looking down at his shoes.

"You asked me to stay," Blaine says with a confused look on his face.

"I know. I just wasn't sure you would."

"Oh."

The pair remain silent for a moment, letting their insecurities hang in the air. Kurt is toeing the ground nervously and shifting his weight back and forth. When Blaine finally speaks, it comes out in a rush.

"Would youwanna have coffeewithmesometime?" he blurts out.

"I'm sorry?"

"Um, I was wondering. I mean, if you're not busy sometime. We could meet for coffee …. Or something. Get to know each other?"

"Sure," Kurt says, blushing a little. "Let me give you my number."

He takes Blaine's phone and enters the numbers and then saves it. He sends himself a text from Blaine's phone and hands it back.

"Thanks," Blaine says, without looking up from his phone.

Kurt suddenly realizes he recognizes the music coming from Blaine's car. "Is that Gaga?" he asks, a grin playing across his face.

"Uh, yeah…" Blaine says nervously. "I was flipping through my music while I was waiting. I've got a bit of everything on there."

Before he finishes his sentence, Kurt dives into the driver's seat and grabs Blaine's iPod from the dash. He scrolls through a few songs and lands on "Teeth." He crawls across the center console to the passenger's side and pats the empty seat for Blaine to get in. He climbs in and shuts the door.

Blaine's heart is pounding at the awareness of being in an enclosed space with Kurt. The beat of the music is thrumming evenly in the background. Kurt starts to sing along.

_Don't want no money_  
><em>That shit's ugly<em>  
><em>Just want your sex<em>

"Sorry," Kurt interrupts himself. "I just love Lady Gaga. She's so over-the-top and this song is just so in-your-face, you know?" He turns up the radio a little louder.

Blaine licks his lips and manages to mumble his agreement. He wants to kiss Kurt so badly, and his eyes are fixed on the dancer's pink lips as he mouths some lyrics and sings others. His voice is beautiful.

And suddenly it hits Blaine like a ton of bricks. He knows where he's seen Kurt before.

"New Directions," he blurts out.

Kurt freezes. "What?" he shoots out in an angry, startled burst.

Blaine smiles and turns to Kurt, expecting to bond over their common interest. When he sees the look on Kurt's face, his heart sinks.

"Um, you go to McKinley, right? You sing for their glee club." Blaine stumbles through his words. "I-I sing for Dalton's glee club. You guys tied the Warblers at sectionals last year and then beat us at regionals?"

Blaine hates how high-pitched his voice has suddenly become. He clears his throat and waits for Kurt to speak.

"I have to go," Kurt says without looking at Blaine. He opens the car door and gets out. Blaine leans across the seat calling after him, but the door slams in his face.

He watches Kurt get into a large, black SUV and drive away. Blaine sits in stunned silence for a moment wondering what went wrong. Why wouldn't Kurt want him to mention glee club? Maybe he's embarrassed about it? Or maybe he thinks the rest of the group won't approve of him hanging out with the competition?

_Well, that's silly. They already beat us._

He picks up his phone and lets his fingers hover over Kurt's name. He's debating sending Kurt an apology when his phone buzzes.

Cooper  
><em>So?<em>

Blaine  
><em>On my way home. I'll fill you in when I get there.<em>

Blaine throws his phone down on the passenger's seat and starts his car. He wants to talk to Cooper before he texts Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **Kurt's still kind of emotional, but thankfully Blaine is undeterred. Still there's a slight bit of angst in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Kurt manages to get home safely, but he does so without remembering the drive. He puts the car and park and lets out a ragged breath. His panic has calmed, but now he's mentally berating himself for acting like a total lunatic.

_Why did I run off like that? I've screwed everything up!_

He's so angry with himself for being a coward, but in that moment, when Blaine revealed that he knew who Kurt _really_ was, he panicked. What if someone he _knew _had seen him perform? What if his dad found out?

Of course, logically Kurt knows that one gay 18-year-old knowing where Kurt goes to high school does not automatically mean everyone in Lima will know by sunrise that he's moonlighting as an exotic dancer. And Blaine did promise to keep it a secret. But he still doesn't like the feeling of someone connecting Kurt Hummel, the only out guy at McKinley, to Dalton the exotic dancer. He suddenly feels naked and exposed. The irony isn't lost on Kurt.

Still it isn't Blaine's fault, and Kurt really wants to see him again. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Take a chance, Hummel," he says out loud.

He reaches for his phone, planning to text Blaine to apologize when he considers that Blaine may not even be interested in _Kurt_. Maybe Blaine's only interested in "Dalton." He's worked so hard to keep his real life separate from his job that he didn't stop to consider that maybe Blaine would like to keep it separate too. He didn't get a chance to ask.

But then he remembers the smile Blaine gave him when he saw him walking toward him in the parking lot and he realizes it doesn't matter. Blaine's attracted to him, and whether it's because he's attracted to his stage persona or the real thing, Kurt's not going to be able to stay away. He likes seeing that smile far too much to back off now. He types out a text and sends it before he can even think about it.

_I'm sorry I ran off. Coffee tomorrow?_

He waits a few minutes, and doesn't get a response. So he grabs his stuff and makes his way into the house, trying to mask his disappointment in exhaustion. He may not have an audience, but Kurt is always working on his acting ability.

* * *

><p>Blaine hears his text alert coming from his phone and fights the urge to glance at it while he's driving. His mind is still reeling from his conversation with Kurt and he definitely doesn't need any more distractions.<p>

He's as focused as he can be on the road while replaying the scene in his mind to find out where it went wrong. Everything was normal. They were talking about music and then Kurt started singing and …

Blaine nearly runs a red light when he realizes that it was the mention of glee club that caused Kurt to panic. It finally adds up – Kurt's reaction to giving Blaine his real name, the freak out at the mention of McKinley and New Directions, the stage name.

_Kurt doesn't want anyone to know he's working at Shades.  
><em>  
>As Blaine pulls into the driveway, he barely gets his car in park before he's picking up his phone to text Kurt. He doesn't know what he's going to say or how he's going to let Kurt know it's OK that he knows, but he'll convince him to hang out with him…somehow.<p>

When he sees he already has a text from Kurt, his jaw drops.

Kurt  
><em>I'm sorry I ran off. Coffee tomorrow?<em>

He panics for a second before managing a completely nonchalant answer.

Blaine  
><em>Sure. What time?<em>

Two minutes pass and it feels like an eternity.

Kurt  
><em>10:30? Lima Bean?<em>

Blaine doesn't even hesitate before responding.

Blaine  
><em>I'll be there.<em>

He sends the message and thinks for a minute about Kurt's state of mind. He's not sure what prompted Kurt's change of heart, but he's concerned that the other boy might still be upset. Before he can think twice about it, he types out another text.

Blaine  
><em>You OK?<em>

He hits send and immediately regrets it. What if he's being too forward? What if Kurt doesn't want to talk about it? What if he panics again and doesn't show up at the Lima Bean?

He doesn't get an immediate response so he shoves his phone in his pocket and heads in the house to talk to Cooper. Blaine fumbles with his keys at the door and drops them twice before he unlocks the door.

_Cooper's going to have a field day with this one_.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone buzzes as he climbs the stairs to his room. When he sees it's from Blaine, his heart skips a beat. He's not sure what he's expecting the response to be, but he realizes quickly that he didn't think Blaine would forgive him so easily.<p>

He stares at his phone, reading Blaine's response, but not really thinking about it. He wants to know what Blaine is thinking. He wants to see his face.

Because he hasn't thought this through, Kurt responds with the first place that comes to mind: the Lima Bean. As soon as he hits send, his mind is screaming at him.

_Abort! Abort! You'll run into people you know!_

But it's too late. Blaine has already responded.

_How does he even text that fast?_

Kurt's finger is poised over his phone, trying to think of anything else to say to keep the conversation going when it buzzes in his hand.

Blaine_  
>You OK?<em>

_No._

Kurt just stares at the screen for a moment. For all his hard work at keeping people at arm's length, Blaine has managed to cut through the bullshit in just two encounters with Kurt. It's both terrifying and liberating. Kurt isn't sure which feeling is more prominent, so he sets his phone down and busies himself with getting ready for bed.

He's brushing his teeth when he hears his phone buzz again.

Blaine_  
>Can I call you? <em>

Kurt_  
>Um…sure. Give me two minutes?<em>

Again his fingers have seemed to work independent of his brain and Kurt has responded before he's fully absorbed the situation.

Realizing his toothbrush is still in his hand, and he has toothpaste on his bottom lip, Kurt races back to his bathroom to rinse out his mouth. By the time he places his toothbrush back in the holder, his heart is racing again, and he grips the sides of the sink breathing deeply as he looks himself over in the mirror.

"Calm down. It's just a phone call," he says to his reflection. "It's. Just. A. Phone. Call."

_So why am I so nervous?_

His phone begins to ring and he freezes.

* * *

><p>"Cooper, I don't really want to talk about it," Blaine pleads.<p>

Cooper is holding him down by his shoulders and straddling Blaine's waist. It's typical big brother behavior, and probably because Cooper is still bigger than Blaine, it's continued well past their childhood. Doesn't mean Blaine's grown any fonder of it.

"Just get off me. I can't breathe!"

"Not until you tell me about what happened tonight."

"Fine, asshole…just let me up!" Blaine glares at his older brother, but Cooper just laughs.

Blaine had barely gotten through the door when Cooper tackled him. It's an old game of theirs, but somehow Cooper, even at 26, hasn't seemed to outgrow it quite yet. Blaine let out a yelp that Cooper quickly muffled with his hand.

"Shh…you'll wake up Herr Anderson," Cooper hissed at him, using a nickname they'd invented for their dad and used whenever he wouldn't let them do something fun.

Blaine has always secretly loved that his older brother teases him relentlessly because he knows it comes from a place of love. The things his dad says to him are just flat-out mean. Blaine isn't ever quite sure where he stands with their father, but Cooper has never changed. Blaine finds extreme reassurance in that, even if it does subject him to relentless Hobbit jokes and snarky comments on his hair, wardrobe and music choices. At least it's not a disapproving glare.

So when he wrestled him to the ground, demanding details about his night at the strip club, Blaine knew he'd cave. So did Cooper, but they went through the motions anyway. Sometimes it's nice to feel like a little kid again.

Cooper finally lets Blaine up and the two flop down on the sofa, both slightly out of breath.

"So…." Blaine says after a moment. "Do you want the good, bad or the ugly news first?"

"There's ugly news? Oh, give me the ugly news. I love to hear about your triumphs and all, but I _live_ for your social anguish."

That earns an eye roll from Blaine and Cooper grabs his arm when he tries to get up from the sofa.

"Sorry…sorry. Why don't you just start at the beginning. How did you end up at that club again?"

Blaine takes a deep breath and sinks into the cushions. He might as well confess it all to his brother if he really wants some help figuring this out.

So he tells him about driving past Shades all week and his run-in with Vince on Wednesday. He tells Cooper how he almost backed out and then went in to see Kurt dance. He even tells him about Kurt dancing seductively towards him and whispering in his ear. When he gets to Kurt singing in the car, he pauses.

Cooper looks at him expectantly. "Blaine?"

"I know him. Well not _know_, know him, but I've seen him before. I couldn't quite figure it out before, but tonight when he sang, I put it all together."

"And?"

"And when I told him, he freaked and ran off … again."

"He seems to enjoy dramatic exits," Cooper says.

"I think you're missing the point."

"Sorry…it's just….well, isn't that like three times now?"

"It's only twice," Blaine says defensively.

"Still. Two for two," Cooper insists.

"Right. Well, he texted me right before I pulled up," Blaine adds, rolling his phone around in his hand. It sounds so much like an afterthought, Cooper does a double take before grabbing Blaine's phone and pulling up the texts.

He hands the phone back and just says, "Call him."

Blaine blinks at his brother with his mouth open. "What?"

"Call him," Cooper repeats. "He obviously likes you, even if he is freaked out a bit. Just call him."

"But…"

"No. Enough of the awkward texting and trying to have a meaningful conversation at a strip club. You two need to have a conversation. An actual conversation that doesn't end in lap dances or storming off."

"Coop, I…"

Cooper holds up a hand, indicating he's not going to let Blaine finish that thought.

"It's that simple, B, and I'm not talking about this with you again until you've actually had a conversation with this guy. End of story."

Cooper pushes off from the sofa and heads upstairs, leaving a shocked Blaine behind.

_Just call him. _

Cooper's words seem to echo through the darkened living room. Can it really be that simple? Blaine rolls his phone around in his hands for a few moments, and then checks the time. 1:07 a.m. Blaine might be anxious to talk to Kurt, but he's still Blaine and polite to a fault.

Blaine_  
>Can I call you? <em>

Kurt_  
>Um…sure. Give me two minutes?<em>

Blaine takes a deep breath and spends the longest two minutes of his life thinking about what he's going to say. He heads to his bedroom and closes the door.

At 1:09 a.m. precisely, Blaine picks up his phone and pulls up Kurt's name in his contacts. He hesitates just for a moment before pressing call. His heart flutters wildly in his chest while he counts the rings. One…..two…..three….four. He considers hanging up when he hears a ragged, "hello."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I was worried you wouldn't be awake," Blaine says quietly.

"Nope. Wide awake. Usually takes me a while to wind down after being on stage."

"Good…good. I mean, well just I wanted to make sure you were OK. You kind of ran off suddenly, and I was worried."

Blaine can hear Kurt sigh through the phone and he bites his lip to stop himself from rambling.

"Blaine …"

"Kurt, it's OK. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something I did. But I get it now."

"You do?" Kurt asks.

"Well, you freaked when I mentioned McKinley….I kind of put two and two together. No one knows, do they?"

Another sigh followed by a quiet, "Only Rachel."

Blaine doesn't know who Rachel is, but he figures if she's the only one who knows about Kurt's secret life, she must be a good friend.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," he says, smiling into the phone, hoping Kurt can hear it in his voice.

"I know. Pinky swear, remember?" Kurt laughs nervously.

"Exactly," Blaine says, flopping down on his bed. "So coffee tomorrow ... we can do something else after if you want. Spend the day together?"

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt's tone is tentative.

"Whatever you want. We can play it by ear," Blaine says. "If you get bored with me after coffee, you can leave. No pressure."

He's grinning from ear to ear now and resting his free hand behind his head.

"Sounds fair enough," Kurt replies. "I'll see you at 10:30?"

"Of course," Blaine says. "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"I might have heard that before."

"Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt."

Blaine hangs up the phone and sighs…actually sighs.

_You've got it bad. _

He rolls his eyes at himself and groans, burying his face in his pillow.

* * *

><p>Kurt hangs up from his phone call with Blaine smiling. His apprehension has dissipated some, but there's still a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach.<p>

He contemplates texting Rachel but sees the clock on his nightstand and thinks better of it. Instead he sets his iPod to shuffle and hums along quietly to the music while pretending he's not thinking about Blaine.

He paces his room while his mind flits from one thing to another. First it's Blaine's eyes, then his hair, and finally his smile. He wonders how Blaine takes his coffee. He tries to guess his taste in music. He'd gotten a glimpse earlier on Blaine's iPod, and he knew the Adam Lambert song Kurt had danced to, but what did he listen to when he was sad? Or when he was heartbroken? Or when he wanted to dance around his room like a fool?

Kurt laughs at the thought of Blaine dancing. He imagines him hopping around frantically and looking incredibly adorable doing it.

Then it hits him. He's left out the most important thing about tomorrow's "date." Wait, is it a date? Because that will effect Kurt's decision.

_What am I going to wear?_

Even though Kurt is sure fashion doesn't mean as much to Blaine as it does to him, he still wants to make an impression. He tries on at least five pairs of pants before settling on a pair of dark jeans that are both casual enough for coffee, but tight enough for a coffee _date_. They're also versatile enough that he would be dressed appropriately for almost anything they might decide on after coffee.

The shirt is another matter altogether. Ultimately, he settles on a simple black t-shirt that he will layer with a slightly dressier button-up and a light weight sweater. That way he's got options and layers are never a bad idea for spring in Ohio.

Satisfied that he's prepared a suitable look for his coffee date with Blaine, Kurt finishes getting ready for bed and wraps himself up in his comforter.

Kurt rolls around in his bed trying to get comfortable. He can't relax enough to sleep, so he pulls his journal out of his desk and writes until his hand cramps. At around three in the morning, he turns out the light and manages to finally fall asleep.

He sits bolt upright in bed at 5:30 a.m. and reaches over to set an alarm for 9. There's no way he's oversleeping tomorrow when he's meeting Blaine for coffee at 10:30.

He only lasts until about 8:15, though, and heads downstairs to throw together a quick breakfast that he most likely won't eat. While he's waiting for his toast to pop up, he texts Rachel.

Kurt_  
>Guess who I'm having coffee with today?<em>

Rachel_  
>Kurt, it's too early for riddles.<em>

Rachel_  
>Wait…is it Blaine? Please tell me it's Blaine!<em>

Kurt  
>; )<p>

Rachel_  
>OMG! Where? When?<em>

Kurt_  
>No way…you're not crashing. <em>

Rachel_  
>: (<em>

Kurt_  
>Don't worry, I'll fill you in later…promise. <em>

Rachel_  
>I'm so excited for you! You have to call me right after! <em>

Kurt cleans up the remains of his breakfast from the kitchen and heads back upstairs to get dressed for his date with Blaine. He spends a little longer than normal on his hair and applies a bit more cologne than he normally would. Otherwise, no one would suspect that Kurt is flying high as he makes his way to the Lima Bean on a bright Saturday morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **Well, here it is, Kurt and Blaine's first Lima Bean date. It's not without its drama, but I think you'll still like it. As always, thanks to Lindsay for being the world's most supportive beta and for encouraging me to keep going even when Blaine wasn't cooperating.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Blaine arrives at the Lima Bean 20 minutes early, so he places his order, grabs a table in the back and positions himself so he can see the door. Every few seconds, he looks up from his coffee, hoping to see Kurt walking in.

The first time he looks up he sees a young woman who's clearly on her way to the gym, but who isn't fully awake yet. Definitely not Kurt. Look number two earns him a young couple holding hands and grinning at one another. Adorable, but still not Kurt. By the third look – an elderly man clutching a paper under his left arm — his neck is starting to get sore from the constant craning. He rubs it absentmindedly and decides to check his phone for messages. Just one random text from Cooper: _Can you believe they never made a sequel to The Dark Crystal?_

Blaine rolls his eyes and begins to type out a reply when he senses someone entering the coffee shop. He looks up to see a familiar form striding through the door. He's tall, handsome, and has perfectly coifed brown hair, and for a moment Blaine is smiling, until he realizes it's not Kurt.

Blaine's heart sinks as quickly as it fluttered a second before, only for it to be replaced by panic when he realizes who has just accidentally crashed his first date with Kurt. But before he can duck his head down to hide his increasingly red face, he makes eye contact with the other boy.

_Shit. _

Blaine forces a smile on his face, in spite of the disappointment and frustration he's feeling.

_No need to be rude._

The tall, familiar form strides over to Blaine, smiling broadly.

"Hi, Blaine," he says.

"Hey, Sebastian," Blaine replies, nervously fingering the sleeve on his coffee cup. "How are you?"

"Better once I get some caffeine in me. Mind if I join you?"

He gestures to the empty chair across from Blaine as if he plans to pull it out. Blaine's arm shoots across the table; it's practically a reflex.

"I'm uh…actually meeting someone," Blaine says without making eye contact.

He and Sebastian have had an awkward relationship over the years. When Blaine came out to the rest of the Warblers, Sebastian has made it clear in no uncertain terms that was interested, ignoring Blaine's opinion that they're not right for each other. The problem is, Blaine is far too polite to ever tell Sebastian to get lost entirely, so he hasn't exactly taken the hint that he's simply not interested, choosing instead to think of Blaine's discomfort as some sort of twisted flirtation.

A look flashes in Sebastian's eyes that if Blaine didn't know better, he would swear it was hurt. Knowing Sebastian, it's probably his wounded pride.

"Oh," he says, quickly shifting his expression to a familiar smirk. "A young man?" He raises an eyebrow at Blaine.

_Why does he always have to make everything seem so ridiculous?_

Blaine clears his throat and straightens his posture slightly. He's feeling defensive.

"Actually, yes."

"Do I know him?" Sebastian asks, the smirk still firmly planted on his face.

"I don't think so," says a familiar voice from behind Sebastian.

Blaine has been so distracted by Sebastian's unwanted interference that he didn't see Kurt walk in. And now he's here and he's gorgeous and Blaine can't look away.

Kurt is standing beside Sebastian with his arms crossed, and he's matching the other boy look for look, but his dancer's posture is an elegant contrast to Sebastian's relaxed swagger. Blaine mouths silently for a second, looking from one to the other, unsure of what to say. Kurt saves him from himself.

"Kurt Hummel," he says, offering his hand to Sebastian.

"Sebastian Smythe." His response is sharp and his handshake is perfunctory.

Blaine can feel the tension in the air like a thick fog. He relies on his prep school politeness to shift the focus.

"Um, Kurt…I was just about to get a refill," Blaine says, lifting his nearly empty coffee cup. "Can I get you anything?"

Kurt finally makes eye contact with Blaine and his expression softens.

"Nonfat mocha?"

"You got it," Blaine says, smiling. "Sebastian?"

"Oh, you know my order, Blaine," he smirks.

Blaine, not sure what to say in front of Kurt, simply nods and walks back to the counter, looking over his shoulder a couple of times. His eyes trail over Kurt for a moment until he sees him takes the empty seat he'd been saving. Sebastian follows by claiming Blaine's now empty chair.

"So, how did you and our young Mr. Anderson meet?" Sebastian asks, obviously enjoying the discomfort he's created.

Kurt has resumed his defensive crossed-arm posture from before and is practically looking down his nose at the other boy. He's not really sure what he doesn't like about him, but he's been on alert since he saw the look on Blaine's face when he approached the two. It was obvious that Blaine was uncomfortable and that for whatever reason, Sebastian was the cause. That's all Kurt needed to know for him to be on the defensive. He immediately falls into behavior that has protected him his whole life: snarky comments and biting sarcasm. He will not allow Sebastian to get under his skin.

To be completely honest, Sebastian's face set him off a bit too. He has one of those faces that just screams smarmy … it's almost predatory the way he looks at Blaine and sneers at Kurt. Sebastian is undeniably handsome, but something tells Kurt he can be ruthless, so he doesn't give Sebastian a chance to catch him off guard. He readies himself for a battle of wits.

"It's a long story," Kurt offers. "I'm not sure your attention span could handle it."

"I'm sure I can last longer than you," Sebastian replies, his voice dripping with innuendo.

"Doubtful," Kurt sneers. "And I don't remember inviting you to sit down."

"Yes, well…Blaine and I are _old_ friends," he says, glaring at Kurt before lowering his voice to a whisper and leaning in to invade Kurt's personal space as much as he can with a table between them. "I'm sure he won't mind."

Sebastian sits up straight again and smiles. "In fact, I think I'll go find out what's keeping him." He's obviously flustered by Kurt's ability to match his wit, but he's trying not to let it show.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and watches Sebastian walk toward the counter. He smiles to himself because he knows he flustered Sebastian a little and he can't help but feel a hint of triumph at getting the little weasel to leave.

Kurt suppresses a giggle when he sees Blaine shrug off the arm Sebastian tries to place around his shoulder. He can see their lips moving, but he can't make out what's being said. Although, he can imagine it's not too pleasant based on the disgusting leer on Sebastian's face and the anger that is evident on Blaine's.

Blaine shoves a paper coffee cup at Sebastian more forcefully than is absolutely necessary, pointing toward the door before walking back to where Kurt is sitting at their table. He sets down a steaming cup in front of Kurt.

"I'm sorry about that," Blaine says, a look of annoyance still on his face.

Kurt glances back toward the counter to see a stunned Sebastian retreating slowly toward the door. He's smiling when he turns back to Blaine.

"We go to school together, and he's always been a bit of a …" Blaine trails off nervously.

"Complete asshole? Self-absorbed prick?" Kurt offers.

"Yeah," laughs Blaine, relaxing a little. "Something like that. He's always been so … forward."

"Really? He seemed so shy." Kurt can't help his sarcasm. It just sort of comes out whenever he's threatened.

Blaine shifts uncomfortably in his seat, and Kurt wishes he had bit back that little quip.

"So, uh…how'd you sleep?" Blaine asks, desperate to change the subject.

"Why, do I look puffy or something?" Kurt snaps.

"No….I just meant…"Blaine splutters.

"Sorry….sorry. I'm just not really awake until I've had my coffee," Kurt says, looking down at his coffee and taking a sip. "Can we start over?"

"I didn't know if you liked whipped cream or not, so I told them to skip it," Blaine says. "I can take it back up there if you want some."

"No, it's fine," Kurt says. "It's just extra calories, and I really don't need love handles in my line of work."

Blaine laughs at Kurt's self-deprecation and sudden openness. He relaxes a little.

"So how'd you end up working as…well, a you know…" Blaine whispers.

"Exotic dancer? It's not a dirty word, Blaine. I just don't want the whole world to know."

Kurt pauses for a minute and considers Blaine's question.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Blaine says, sensing Kurt's hesitation.

"No, I don't mind," Kurt says sincerely. "At first it was the money, and Rachel sort of dared me to. But I really just like performing, you know. It doesn't really matter what I'm doing, so long as I'm on stage. Does that sound stupid?"

He looks at Blaine hopefully, sipping his coffee.

Blaine shakes his head, eyes wide.

"Not at all!" he says beaming. "Actually, I know _exactly_what you mean. It's like when you're up on stage the world falls away, and it's just you and the music. Nothing else matters for those few moments, and you can be anyone you want to be."

Blaine's heart is beating rapidly in his chest, and he can hear it pulse loudly in his ears as he makes eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt just stares at him for a moment, his mouth agape. Blaine's hazel eyes are watery and gleaming, but his smile is so big, it practically lights up the room. Kurt can't tear his eyes away.

"Yeah," Kurt says breathlessly. "That's _exactly _it."

Blaine rests his chin on his hand and grins at Kurt.

"You're so easy to talk to," he says after a beat.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Kurt says honestly. "It's weird. I mean, we barely know each other, but I feel like…"

"Feel like what?"

"Nothing…it's stupid," Kurt says, waving a hand dismissively.

"Like you've known me for years?" Blaine asks tentatively, lifting his head from his hand and leaning slightly toward Kurt.

"How…?"

"Kurt, I think the universe is trying to tell us something."

"Because we both know the lyrics to an Adam Lambert song?" Kurt scoffs. "We're gay, Blaine, I think it's expected."

"No, Kurt…I'm serious. I think it's fate."

"Pffft. Fate, Blaine? Are you _serious_?"

"Laugh all you want, Hummel. It's meant to be," Blaine says smiling across the rim of his coffee cup as he tips it up to take a sip. He's flirting and Kurt can't resist biting back.

"No, you're right. You're absolutely right. It's fate. In fact, I think the gods brought us together so I could knock some sense into that gel-soaked head of yours and serve you up a heaping dose of reality."

Blaine laughs, despite Kurt's somewhat personal cutting remarks and rests his coffee on the table. He looks Kurt directly in the eyes.

"You can't bring me down off this cloud. We're going to be friends forever. I can feel it," Blaine says, wiggling his fingers alongside of his coffee cup. "Can't you _feel _it?"

He's grinning from ear to ear now, and Kurt can't help but respond in kind. But he's still Kurt. He can't resist teasing the excited puppy sitting across from him. He steels his face and lifts an eyebrow.

"Is that what they teach you at that over-priced school of yours? Feet in designer shoes and head in the clouds?"

"Only when we've imprinted," Blaine says deadpanning.

Kurt nearly chokes on his coffee.

"What? I can't tease back?" Blaine asks innocently while dramatically wiping imaginary coffee splatters from his face.

"A Twilight reference, Blaine? Really?"

"Yeah, but you got the joke, which means you've read it too…" Blaine teases. "Besides it was funny."

"Only because Sebastian looks surprisingly wolf-like," Kurt says.

"Lucky for you I'm Team Edward. I prefer my men pale and sparkly."

"And thirsting for your blood?"

"Exactly."

The two boys just stare at each other for a moment before Kurt starts giggling.

"I can't believe you just compared me to Edward Cullen. I should be horrified."

"Would you rather we talk about music instead of literature?" Blaine asks with sincerity in his voice.

"I'd hardly call Twilight literature, but I'll always talk music," Kurt says excitedly. "Favorite song?"

"Not fair," Blaine protests. "As if I could ever pick just _one_."

"That's a cop out," Kurt says pointedly.

"Well, it's true," Blaine says, considering his coffee for a moment before speaking again. "So, David Bowie?"

"What about him?" Kurt asks, not entirely comfortable with where this line of questioning might be going.

"Well, it's an interesting choice for…um…" Blaine trails off. "Well, you know."

Kurt can't resist putting Blaine in his place on this one.

"I don't think it's that unusual. I mean, the man practically invented androgyny in the modern rock world. He's a cultural icon, Blaine. His music is perfect for …" Kurt lowers his voice to a whisper. "…what I do."

"Oh, I'm not criticizing. I love Bowie. It just didn't seem like the type of crowd who would appreciate it…that's all."

"As if I care what that bunch of uncultured Neanderthals think anyway," Kurt retorts. "As long as I look hot and keep raking in money, no one cares what I dance to."

He's trying to sound nonchalant about it, but Blaine can detect a note of defensiveness in Kurt's voice.

"You know that song was the reason I even paid attention to your performance in the first place. I heard 'Modern Love' and just knew I had to meet the person who would do a strip tease to that song." He pauses to take another sip of his coffee. "It was just a bonus that you were also gorgeous."

Kurt's mouth falls open at the compliment. He's speechless.

They're interrupted by Blaine's phone buzzing loudly on the table. He looks down to see a text from Cooper.

Cooper  
><em>Seriously…Jim Henson is a fucking genius.<em>

"Something important?" Kurt asks.

"No, it's just my brother. He's having a moment over his favorite movie and he feels the need to share it with me."

"What's the movie?"

"Um…The Dark Crystal?" Blaine raises his voice at the end like a question. He's pretty much expecting that like everyone else their age, Kurt has never heard of it.

"Release the Gelfling," Kurt quotes from memory.

"You know it?" Blaine asks incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I've always had a soft spot for Jim Henson's work. When a teacher at my school started calling me 'Gelfling' a couple years ago, I Googled it trying to figure out whether I should be offended. I've probably seen it a dozen times since. Personally, I like 'Labyrinth' better, though."

"Well, yeah…'cause Bowie…"

"Exactly," Kurt replies with a smile. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" Kurt gestures in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sure."

Blaine follows Kurt's retreat across the coffee shop and notices for the first time how fitted his jeans are. He looks absolutely fantastic in them and it's a good thing Kurt's back is to him because Blaine is definitely staring.

The buzz of the phone in his hand pulls Blaine's focus away from Kurt's ass momentarily and when he looks back, the taller boy has disappeared into the men's room.

Blaine looks back down at his phone and texts Cooper the quote Kurt just used. The response comes almost immediately.

Cooper  
><em>Since when do you quote my favorite movie?<em>

Blaine  
><em>It was Kurt.<em>

Cooper  
><em>THE Kurt? He knows Dark Crystal? I think I like this kid already.<em>

Blaine  
><em>Don't get too attached, he prefers Labyrinth.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Figures…I mean, it makes sense. Bowie.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Wait…are you with him right now?<em>

Blaine  
><em>Yep.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Wow…fucking rude, Blaine. Put your phone down right now, and stop texting me!<em>

Blaine  
><em>Calm down…He's in the bathroom.<em>

Blaine  
><em>Oh, wait he's coming back. I'll call you later.<em>

Blaine looks up from his phone and smiles at Kurt.

"My brother appreciates your taste in movies," he says. "I told him you had seen Dark Crystal and he swooned."

"Same brother that brought you to Shades?"

"The one and only," Blaine replies. "Hey, you want to go do something else? It's getting kind of late. Are you hungry? We could get lunch."

"Um….sure," Kurt says. "I know this great sushi place around the corner. Do you like sushi?"

"Love it."

He stands up and gestures for Kurt to lead the way. He feels his phone buzz in his hand again.

Cooper  
><em>You remind me of the babe.<em>

Blaine rolls his eyes and follows Kurt out of the coffee shop and into the midday sun.

After lunch, the two boys spend the rest of the day wandering around Lima — stopping in an almost empty park to swing (Blaine's idea), feeding the ducks in a strip mall's retention pond (Kurt's idea) — and just talking about everything.

They find out they have a lot more in common than glee club and David Bowie. They both love Disney movies, although they'd probably never admit it to their friends. They both have dreams of being on Broadway. They even both get good grades. Both boys talk animatedly about fashion (although, Kurt is far more knowledgeable than Blaine) and pop music (although, Blaine knows far more recent music than Kurt).

When the shadows start growing longer and the temperature starts to drop, Kurt glances at his phone.

"I really should get home," he says. "I've got to work tonight. I like to rest up before so I'm not too tired to gyrate."

Blaine looks disappointed, but laughs at Kurt's sarcasm.

"I understand," he says. "Did you drive to the Lima Bean? Or do you need a ride home?"

"I drove."

"Well at least we can walk back together," Blaine says hopefully.

They barely talk as they make their way back the four or five blocks to the coffee shop. Blaine's hands are shoved in his pockets half trying to keep himself warm and half trying to keep himself from grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt is bundled up with his arms folded across his chest and his hands buried deep in his sweatered arms for much the same reason.

When they reach the parking lot, it's nearly empty and the pair realize they've parked side by side. They stop behind Kurt's car and turn to face each other, both fidgeting nervously.

"This was really fun," Blaine says, toeing the ground and staring at his feet.

"It was," Kurt agrees with a tentative smile. "I'll call you?"

"Sure," Blaine says looking up to meet Kurt's eyes, but landing on his lips instead. The slight chill in the air has made them slightly more pink than they were earlier and Kurt keeps licking them to keep them from drying out.

And suddenly it feels like electricity is buzzing all around them. Blaine's skin feels prickly and hot and he senses that Kurt can feel it too.

Blaine remembers that first night in Shades with Kurt's warmth all around him and the soft press of Kurt's lips to his and he can't take it any more.

So in a moment of spontaneity, Blaine leans forward and closes his eyes, tilting his head slightly. Kurt's eyes flutter closed, and for a brief moment, he fully intends to kiss Blaine back, but then it's gone.

Without pulling back, Kurt holds a hand up to press against Blaine's chest.

_I can't do this. Not now._

Blaine is just standing there, eyes closed, head titled slightly up, when he feels Kurt's hand on his chest. He opens his eyes and meets Kurt's watery blue gaze.

"Listen, Blaine," Kurt says without moving any farther away. "I really like you. I do. I'm just not sure I'm ready for … this." He gestures between them.

Blaine is unable to hide his disappointment, but he forces a smile.

"It's OK," he says, meaning it. "I'm sorry … I shouldn't have assumed."

"No…it's not that. It's just… Can we just try being friends first? This is all kind of new to me."

"Sure," Blaine replies. "I understand."

Kurt pulls away, but the spell is already broken. Blaine tries to hide his disappointment with another stiff smile.

"I'll talk to you later?" Kurt says.

"Of course."

Kurt gets into his car without making eye contact again. Blaine steps back and watches him drive off, suddenly aware of how cold it has gotten outside. His shoulders drop with a sigh as he gets into his own car and contemplates whether he should head home or call Cooper.

He can't decide if he wants to share his failed attempt at kissing Kurt with his brother just yet, so he puts the car in gear and heads home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **This might be my new favorite chapter. It had my beta, Lindsay, laughing out loud in a couple places and flailing at others. That's a good sign, right? Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Kurt needs to get home. He needs to escape the swooping feeling that took up residence in his stomach when Blaine leaned in to kiss him … or when Blaine laughed, or when he simply breathed. It's overwhelming and confusing and just too much…mostly because it won't go away.

Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe he's afraid of liking someone who could actually _be_ someone. But what if Blaine _isn't_ that someone? What if he is? What if it all falls apart before it starts? What if Blaine can't deal with dating a stripper? What if he doesn't _want_ to date him? What if Kurt had kissed him? What if he never wanted to stop? What if?

The more he thinks about the possibility of Blaine, the more he can feel his chest begin to tighten, and panic sets in. It's like the feeling he used to get when Karofsky would slam him into a locker, and when he realizes it, it scares him even more because he'd never felt _more_ safe than when he was with Blaine. When he was with Blaine, nothing else mattered. It was just them. So why is he so anxious?

The fluttery sensation underneath it all is wonderful, though. It's new and exciting and just perfect. But no matter how hard he tries to focus on the exhilaration of almost kissing Blaine, the panic is still there. It's a dull ache in his chest that is suffocating him from the inside. It's so far from being bullied, he can't figure out why he's panicking. And why won't his stupid body cooperate?

Finally he pulls over to the side of the road to catch his breath and stop his hands from shaking.

"Get a grip, Hummel," he says out loud. "This is ridiculous!"

It doesn't calm him entirely, but the sound of his own voice in the quiet car, steadies him somewhat. If he can control his voice, maybe he can keep his emotions in check. He can still feel the dull ache, and his mind is reeling with fear and self-loathing.

_Why did I run again? He's going to think I'm a total nutcase! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

He leans his head on the steering wheel, fighting hard to keep the tears from coming. He tries to pull himself together so he can drive home, because otherwise he'll lose it on the side of the road in front of a Burger King. And Kurt Hummel does not lose his shit in front of a Burger King.

He takes a few deep, calming breaths with his eyes closed and then sits up straight. He starts looking for an upbeat song on his iPod. He settles on a familiar tune and sings along with it the whole way home, which is thankfully short. He manages to keep it together, his voice only shaking once, which he blames on having been outside in the cold air rather than his own jittery nerves.

He pulls into his driveway and puts the car in park, checking his face in the rearview mirror to make sure he doesn't look distraught. He doesn't need the questions from his dad. Once he's satisfied that his usual mask is in place, he grabs his keys. But just as he's about to reach for the door, he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket.

Blaine_  
>Wait … a *teacher* called you Gelfling?<em>

Kurt can't help himself. He laughs, probably a little harder than he normally would. But his emotions are still raw and he's giddy with the thought that Blaine still wants to talk to him, despite Kurt's propensity for making a dramatic exit every time they're together.

Kurt_  
>Cheerleading coach, actually. Let's just say she has a unique way of communicating. <em>

Kurt_  
>BTW … I really had fun today. <em>

Blaine_  
>Me too. Movie tomorrow? <em>

Kurt_  
>Sure. I'll call you.<em>

Kurt sighs contentedly and has to roll his eyes at himself for that one. He might be a romantic, but even he has his limits when it comes to dramatic sighing. He rests his head on the back of the seat and tries to figure out why he panics every time he's in Blaine's presence. The texts and phone calls don't faze him, but the second he looks into those hazel eyes, he's gone.

He's not sure how long he's been sitting in the driveway, but the street lights have started to come on. It had still been mostly daylight when he left the Lima Bean, before he'd run from Blaine. No, not Blaine. But then what was he running from? Possibility? Happiness? Himself? He looks at his phone to check the time just as it buzzes again.

Blaine_  
>You were a cheerleader?<em>

He doesn't even realize the tension in his chest is gone when he replies. Without even thinking about it, he lets the lighter, fluttery feeling take over.

Kurt_  
>Stalker much?<em>

Blaine_  
>Sorry…I had to look up the cheerleading coach and there's a video of you from nationals. Impressive high kick!<em>

Kurt_  
>Thanks. <em>

Kurt_  
>You're judging me. I can feel you judging me. <em>

Blaine_  
>: P<em>

Kurt_  
>Very mature, Blaine. <em>

Blaine_  
>You love it, admit it. <em>

He does love it. He loves that Blaine is flirting, and that it's so easy to flirt back. He loves that Blaine Googled him. He loves that Blaine was thinking of him and compliments him and teases him and laughs at his jokes and …

Kurt_  
>Oh yes, I can't help falling for a guy who acts like a big kid. ; ) <em>

Blaine_  
>You'll come around. ; )<em>

Kurt_  
>Doubtful. ; )<em>

But he hates that it makes him reveal so much of himself so easily. And just as quickly as he opened up, he retreats back into himself a little, putting up the barrier that he keeps around him at all times. To protect. To keep him from getting hurt.

Kurt_  
>OK, really….I have to go get ready for work. Have a good night.<em>

Blaine_  
>You too. And I'm not judging. x<em>

Kurt pauses for a moment considering that tiny x. He furrows his brow and bites his bottom lip, fingers hovering over his phone.

Blaine_  
>Wait, are text kisses OK? <em>

Kurt doesn't know what to say. Is it OK? Blaine is probably freaking out because he hasn't responded, and Kurt doesn't want to screw it up. Are text kisses OK? He wants to scream "YES!" and "_All_ kisses are OK. Never stop kissing me." But he can't. What's there to say? He might not have much experience with love or anything remotely resembling romance, but he senses this as a moment where he can choose one path or the other.

One path is familiar and safe; it's high school and glee club and dancing. It's Rachel and Finn and his dad and Carole. It's Lima and working on cars and rolling his eyes at everyone in this hick town.

The other path is the terrifying step into the unknown; it's New York and NYADA. It's Broadway and leaving home and dreams of being a star. It's big and bright and being on the stage and forgetting he was ever the sole gay kid in high school. It's also hazel eyes and gorgeous smiles that set his skin on fire. It's coffee and sushi and singing in the car. It's Blaine.

He jumps when his phone buzzes again.

Blaine_  
>Sorry. It's too much isn't it? Shit… I'm sorry.<em>

_Sink or swim, Kurt._

Kurt_  
>Don't be. x<em>

Blaine_  
>:)<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine's still unsettled by Kurt's "let's be friends" moment, but he's made up his mind that he wants to see Kurt again soon and then as much as possible. And if there's one thing he is, it's stubborn. He's not going to let a little thing like "friendship" get in the way.<p>

Now that he understands Kurt's hesitation, Blaine is confident that he can convince the other boy to relax and just enjoy Blaine's company. The trick is going to be how to do that. He's never been short on charm; his parents and prep school upbringing saw to that. He's gentlemanly to a fault, and it rarely fails him. Somehow, though, he senses that Kurt won't be swayed by his usual tricks. He'll see right through it. Blaine knows he has to go deeper than holding out chairs and opening doors. He needs to get personal.

Kurt had shared a lot of personal information with him and Blaine listened to every word, committed it all to memory in fact, but nothing jumps out at him as a way to connect, or even start another conversation, with Kurt. He had asked every question when it occurred to him and Kurt had answered it.

Blaine can't think of a thing that went left unsaid other than "I want to kiss you until you can't breathe." And somehow Blaine knows that isn't going to be the way to woo Kurt. As an exotic dancer, Kurt's probably so used to guys coming on strongly that he's learned to tune it out entirely. Blaine has to be far more subtle than that. He needs to get to know him; Kurt has to let him in. But how?

Blaine sits twirling his phone in his hands for quite a while, replaying the day in his mind. He needs to come up with something quickly because it's getting late and Kurt will be leaving for work soon. Then he won't get a chance for conversation until much later and he really wants to talk to Kurt. He's deep in thought when a random text from Cooper gives him his best idea yet.

Cooper_  
>How was your date with the Gelfling?<em>

Instead of responding to Cooper, Blaine texts Kurt. This is his in. He had kind of skirted around this topic because Kurt had gone to the bathroom. He never asked him to explain. He tells himself it's not _all_ plotting to get closer to Kurt. He's actually curious about it.

Blaine_  
>Wait … a *teacher* called you Gelfling?<em>

Kurt_  
>Cheerleading coach, actually. Let's just say she has a unique way of communicating. <em>

Blaine laughs at what he's sure is an understatement. He can almost see Kurt's slight eye roll when he reads the text. He pictures the quirk of an eyebrow, pulling up toward perfectly styled, gloriously thick, brown hair and the beginnings of a crooked smile forming on perfectly pink lips. He might be a little distracted when his phone buzzes again.

Kurt_  
>BTW … I really had fun today. <em>

The smile on his face is probably huge, and if anyone else had been in his room at that moment, he might have had the good sense to be slightly embarrassed. But right now Blaine's just happy that Kurt seems to enjoy his company as much as he enjoys Kurt's.

Then Blaine suddenly realizes that Kurt is giving him a cue, and he decides to take it.

Blaine_  
>Me too. Movie tomorrow? <em>

Kurt_  
>Sure. I'll call you.<em>

Blaine didn't think it was possible, but his smile actually gets bigger. He's going to see Kurt again. Tomorrow.

If he's going to convince Kurt he's worth taking a chance on, he's going to have to up his game. Blaine is not normally one to resort to Facebook stalking or surreptitious Googling to find out information about people, but in this instance he realizes it's going to have to come to that.

He probably watches the McKinley High Cheerios nationals performance three or four times, but who's counting? Blaine is absolutely in awe of Kurt's flexibility and voice. _Who sings (in French) at a cheerleading competition? Is this guy real?_ And he definitely did not pause the video in several places to get a better look at Kurt's ass in his uniform pants. _Thank god for high def video._ He did, however, come to the conclusion that red is his new favorite color, especially for pants.

He saves the video to his favorites and grabs his phone, trying to ignore a slight erection that appears to have taken up permanent residence in Blaine's pants the last couple of days.

Blaine_  
>You were a cheerleader?<em>

Kurt_  
>Stalker much?<em>

Well, he _was_ being a bit of a stalker, but Kurt didn't need to know that. Curiosity is a valid excuse, right?

Blaine_  
>Sorry…I had to look up the cheerleading coach and there's a video of you from nationals. Impressive high kick!<em>

And he _was_ genuinely impressed, so it's not a total lie. He continues to flirt with Kurt via text for a bit longer before one text nearly knocks Blaine on his ass.

Kurt_  
>Oh yes, I can't help falling for a guy who acts like a big kid. ; )<em>

Blaine has no idea how he manages to send his next text.

Blaine_  
>You'll come around. ; )<em>

And he means it.

Kurt_  
>Doubtful. ; )<em>

Kurt_  
>OK, really….I have to go get ready for work. Have a good night.<em>

Blaine's face falls a little at Kurt's response, but he refuses to let it bring him down. _When all else fails, be charming, Blaine._ It's a defense mechanism both he and Cooper have perfected over the years. And it works for the most part.

Blaine_  
>You too. And I'm not judging. x<em>

He doesn't worry what Kurt thinks of that x, but he wants to give him a chance to consider it. Make it clear that it's a kiss. Make sure it's OK with Kurt that they have _that_ kind of friendship. Blaine waits a couple minutes before sending his next two, carefully crafted, texts.

Blaine_  
>Wait, are text kisses OK? <em>

Blaine_  
>Sorry. It's too much isn't it? Shit… I'm sorry.<em>

Kurt_  
>Don't be. x<em>

And there it is. Confirmation. Happiness surges through him like a tidal wave as it occurs to him he's never been more elated about anything in his 18 years of existence. Even if they're just friends, Kurt trusts _him_…Blaine. He trusts Blaine. And that's all he needs to know. He'll be this boy's friend until he aches with desire. But it doesn't matter because he'll get to see his perfect face, his lips, his eyes. He'll marvel at the way Kurt's hips move when he walks, and if he's really, really lucky, he'll get to hear Kurt sing. It's so very worth it to just be this boy's friend; it won't even matter if he's not his boyfriend.

Blaine's stomach flips with a mix of excitement and fear, but it's the most wonderful sensation, and he can barely breathe. Blaine can just picture the sparkle in Kurt's blue eyes, and he smiles.

He can't think of what to say in response to that simple, perfect text, so he sends the only thing he can think of: the look that is now plastered to his face.

Blaine_  
>:)<em>

Blaine knows from that moment on, he's going to pursue Kurt with everything that he's got. He'll take his time, but he's going to convince this gorgeous guy to be with him, even if it takes months.

* * *

><p>Kurt's phone rings just as he's getting out of the shower.<p>

"Hey, Rachel."

"Kurt, you were supposed to call me as soon as you got done with coffee. I am deeply offended that you did not keep your promise and I demand details."

"I just got out of the shower."

"Throw some clothes on, and then spill," Rachel demands. "I'll wait."

"Fine," Kurt huffs, dropping the phone on his bed. He quickly finishes toweling off and then grabs a robe. He can't put on anything too restrictive or he'll have marks on his skin. Not a good look under stage lights.

He considers for a moment what he's going to tell Rachel, because honestly, he's not quite sure what happened himself. Was it a date? Does he want it to be? Should he tell her Blaine tried to kiss him?

_Why didn't I kiss him?_

Rachel is going to want to know every sordid detail no matter what he does, so he decides in that moment to be vague, very vague, and reveal as little as possible until he's had time to sort it all out for himself.

Kurt takes a deep breath and picks up his phone only to hear Rachel humming softly to herself. He bites back a laugh.

"OK, Rachel. I'm back."

"I'm listening." Again, right to the point. She never gives up. Kurt steels himself and puts on his best bitch face. He knows Rachel can't see him, but it always helps him to get fully into character before beginning a performance.

"There's not much to tell," he says bluntly. "We had coffee." _He bought my coffee and we flirted. _"We spent the day together." _It was the best day of my life and we almost kissed._ "I came home." _Because I'm a coward._

"You spent the _day_ together?"

_Shit, why did I include that?_

Kurt envisions Rachel perking up like a puppy who's just been asked if she wants to go outside. He releases a short laugh at the image.

"We just had lunch and then walked around for a while. It was nothing major." He hopes his tone sounds nonchalant. Maybe Rachel will believe him.

"Nothing major? Kurt, you are either the most idiotic person I know or the most oblivious…or both! That's so incredibly _romantic_. You know what I would do to have Finn be that romantic?"

_Or maybe not._

"Rachel, we're just _friends_," Kurt insists. "I just met him. And besides, an old boyfriend or something showed up. I really don't want to get in the middle of anything."

He's not sure if Sebastian is an old boyfriend or crush or whatever, but he hopes it's enough to shut Rachel up. She's been through a love triangle before, and she's unlikely to push Kurt into a similar situation.

"Oh," she says simply. They're both quiet for a moment before she asks, "Are you going to see him again?"

"I think so," Kurt says. "Probably a movie tomorrow." He hears Rachel sigh through the phone. "As _friends_," he adds pointedly. "Friends can go to the movies, Rachel."

"Of course they can, Kurt."

He can hear the placating tone of her voice and Kurt knows Rachel doesn't believe him. He doesn't care at this point because he really needs to start getting ready for work and he's losing his patience. Plus, he hasn't started his breathing exercises yet and it's already 9:15.

"I've gotta go."

"Fine, but if you think I'm letting this go…"

"_Goodnight_, Rachel," Kurt says firmly to cut her off.

"Bye, Kurt. Break a leg."

Kurt hangs up the phone, laughing at the idea of Rachel telling him to break a leg over a strip club performance.

_Only Rachel._

* * *

><p>As he waits to take the stage, Kurt's body thrums with anticipation. He hasn't felt this way about performing in ages, the buzzing of emotion just under the adrenalin. He's on the edge of arousal, which he knows will make his performance that much better.<p>

Part of him is hoping Blaine is in the audience; the other part is hoping he's not. Kurt can't decide which is the stronger pull and he doesn't care. He's performing for Blaine whether he's there or not. Kurt needs to get this feeling out. He needs to work off some of his nervous energy or he'll be lost to his attraction forever.

He hears the announcer introduce him, and as the music begins, Kurt transforms into "Dalton." Even his posture changes as he struts onto the stage, commanding the gaze of every person in the room. Kurt feels as if his pores are oozing sex. He's never felt this connected to his performance before and he thinks he finally understands why people like going to strip clubs.

Kurt's only vaguely aware of the crowd as he removes his shirt slowly, making eye contact with a man in the front row who's holding a twenty between his fingers. Kurt's dances closer to him, and falls to his knees, taking the bill between his teeth and winking seductively as he moves to the next person with an outstretched hand.

When Kurt is done for the night, he heads to the dressing room, counting what's left of his tips after giving a cut to the bartenders, Vince, and the owner. It's more than he's made in a long time, and combined with what he got from Blaine's brother a few weeks ago, he's ready to take a couple weekends off.

"That was extra hot tonight," Mike says when Kurt walks into the dressing room.

"You were watching?" Kurt asks, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I caught bits and pieces," he says feigning nonchalance. But Kurt knows Mike hates to be showed up. "The crowd ate it up."

"Mmhmm…I suppose," Kurt says with suspicion rising up in his mind.

"In my experience, only two things change a dancer's performance like that," Mike says checking out his reflection in the mirror and not looking at Kurt. "One: drugs."

Kurt snorts.

"Or two," Mike continues. "A guy."

Kurt laughs again and pretends to fix his hair in the mirror.

"Do you have a point?" he asks, looking down his nose at the other dancer.

Mike turns to look at Kurt and gives him a "bitch, please" look.

"What's his name?" he says.

Kurt just stares at Mike wide-eyed for a moment. When he speaks, his voice is higher than he wants it to be.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it," Mike huffs. "You wouldn't dream of putting any foreign substances in that flawless twink body of yours. So, it has to be a guy and a damned sexy one at that for you to be dancing like a sex kitten all over that stage tonight. So I'll ask again... What's his name?"

Kurt is glued to the spot, panic threatening to take him. He can feel the flush rise up in his cheeks and searches his brain desperately for a comeback. But his brain won't process words beyond a refrain of _"Don't say Blaine. Don't say Blaine. Don't say Blaine."_

He's paralyzed with fear, his mouth making shapes, but no sound is coming out. And then he does the unthinkable, blurts the first name that comes to his mind…

"Sebastian."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **Definite M rating for this chapter. I'll just leave it at that. ; )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Kurt slaps a hand over his mouth as soon as the word is out. Mike just smirks at him.

"I knew there was a guy involved," Mike says smugly, ignoring the stunned look on Kurt's face.

Kurt removes his hand to try to object and tell Mike he's wrong, but instead he just swallows heavily and nods. His throat feels dry and his voice is hoarse when he finally speaks.

"I'm gonna go," he says. "I'll see you in a few weeks. I'm taking some time off for uh…family and stuff."

"More tips for me," Mike says turning back to the mirror. "See ya, Kurt. Say hi to Sebastian for me."

Kurt can hear Mike's laughter all the way down the long hallway and he nearly breaks into a run as he reaches the door that leads to the outside. He steps out into the cool night air and takes several deep breaths trying to calm his nerves, his body bent over at the waist, his bag falling off his shoulder to the ground.

For a moment, Kurt feels like he might throw up, so he leans up against the hard exterior of the building for a moment and tries desperately to sort out his thoughts.

_Why did I say Sebastian of all people? Why didn't I just deny the whole thing? You couldn't have just said it was drugs? Idiot!_

After a moment, he begins to realize that the parking lot isn't entirely empty and he's making an ass of himself. So Kurt picks up his bag and makes his way to his car on shaky legs. The thing is, why would it even matter that he said Sebastian's name? It's not like Mike would ever meet him anyway, and it was infinitely better than telling the truth.

The truth. That's a funny thought. What is the truth?

_I think I might be in love with the guy I gave a lap dance to a few weeks ago. We went on a date and he's really cute and I want to make out with his face._

Yeah, at least he didn't say all that.

* * *

><p>Blaine can't sleep because his mind is swirling with a thick soup of random thoughts about Kurt. He keeps replaying their day together and thinking of ways to get Kurt to warm up to him more the next time. Ways to get Kurt alone. Ways to get Kurt to kiss him, to touch him, to want him. And tomorrow he's going to the movies…with Kurt.<p>

Blaine imagines threading his hand through Kurt's when they both accidentally reach for the popcorn at the same time. He sees Kurt smiling back at him in the darkened theater and leaning in for a soft kiss. Blaine can almost feel the surge of electricity when their lips meet, parted slightly, just on the threshold between lust and affection.

He wonders what their kisses would be like if they were dating. What would their movie dates be like then? Would they cuddle in the back of the theater and grope each other wildly or would they sit in the middle somewhere hoping to discourage themselves from making out the whole time?

Would Kurt care if people saw them kiss? Would he throw his arms around Blaine with abandon and claim him as his own? Or would he be shy and withdrawn because it's Lima and everyone is so closed-minded? Would he retreat if Blaine tried to hold his hand, or curl into his side at every opportunity?

Blaine's stomach flutters at every possible version of Kurt he can imagine and maybe that's why his thoughts become less and less PG. First he pictures grabbing Kurt by his hair and kissing him senseless. And then blowing softly in Kurt's ear while the previews run.

Next, he moves on to nuzzling Kurt's neck when the dialogue gets boring. Running his hand up Kurt's thigh when the movie gets steamy. Whispering dirty things in his ear when the surround sound shakes the walls. Trying to muffle Kurt's moans with his hand as Blaine gropes him through his impossibly tight jeans.

Blaine doesn't know when he starts rubbing himself through the thin cotton of his boxers, but suddenly the room is very warm and he's thinking of Kurt's hands, mouth … anything on him, around him, inside of him. And it's too much. His skin is tingling and burning hot, and he wishes the hand gripping his cock tightly belonged to Kurt. He imagines slim fingers wrapped around his length and feels the firm strokes that become more and more frantic as he reaches his peak.

Blaine grips the sheets tightly with his free hand, biting back moans as he nears his climax. He wants to shout Kurt's name, but he's acutely aware of how well noise travels across the hardwood floors of the Anderson home. So he bites his lip as he makes one final thrust into his own hand before collapsing on the bed, shuddering through his orgasm.

He lays there for a moment, listening to his rapid breath as it begins to calm and smiles to himself a little. He's never fantasized so vividly about a guy he had feelings for before and he feels a little ridiculous about it, but it's also so good to have the release.

He reaches over the side of his bed to grab some tissues just as his phone buzzes on the bedside table. He nearly jumps out of his skin and hurries to clean himself up when he sees he has a new text. Without his glasses, he can't quite make out the small type, so he squints when he picks up the phone.

Kurt_  
>Hope I'm not waking you. I just wanted to let you know I'm looking forward to tomorrow. I usually sleep in on Sundays, but I'll call you around 11. Good night.<em>

Blaine is still slightly loopy from his orgasm, but he swears he can sense Kurt needs someone to talk to.

Blaine_  
>I'm still up. In fact, I was just thinking about you. Everything alright? <em>

There's a moment after he hits send where Blaine feels weird about telling Kurt he was thinking of him, considering what he'd just done, but then he remembers that Kurt can't see the ridiculous sated grin that is plastered on his face.

Kurt_  
>Yeah, just a weird night at work.<em>

The mention of Shades immediately places a picture of a nearly naked Kurt in Blaine's mind, and if he hadn't just gotten off, he knows he'd be rock hard in a matter of seconds. Blaine forces his mind out of the gutter momentarily to text Kurt back.

Blaine_  
>You want to talk about it?<em>

Kurt_  
>Not particularly. I just needed to hear a friendly voice…well, you know what I mean. <em>

Blaine_  
>I can call you if you want. I have a very friendly voice. <em>

Kurt_  
>No, I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep. <em>

Blaine_  
>Are you sure? <em>

Kurt_  
>Yeah, I'm sure. Goodnight, Blaine.<em>

Blaine_  
>Goodnight. x<em>

Kurt flops down on his bed and just stares at the screen on his phone for a moment. Another text kiss. He twirls the phone in his fingers and rests it on his bottom lip contemplating his next move.

Friend or lover? He can't decide. But he knows he's terrified of anyone in his inner circle finding out about his secret life as an exotic dancer. It's bad enough that Rachel knows, but if Finn or his dad were to find out, he'd absolutely die. It's a miracle he's kept it hidden this long, and he doesn't want to push his luck.

Still, Blaine did promise to keep his secret. And Kurt trusts him. He actually _trusts_ Blaine, and without any real reason. It's rare for him to trust so willingly and so quickly. How long had it taken him to warm up to Rachel? He's not about to discount his instincts here when his gut is telling him Blaine is the real deal. But there's another issue at play: New York.

Kurt is planning on leaving for NYADA in the fall and he doesn't need a relationship tying him to Lima. He sees what Rachel is going through with Finn, and he doesn't want that kind of pain, not even if it means finally having a boyfriend. Not even if it means knowing what it's like to be loved and have someone love him in return. Someone who he doesn't share DNA with. A male someone who is gay, and gorgeous and charming and … Blaine.

On the other hand, if they stay friends, Kurt will have someone in his life who might actually understand what he's going through. Someone who will definitely be his friend, even when he goes to New York. A friend won't demand he not date other guys or not stay in the city for Christmas. And he won't cry over leaving a _friend_ behind. Or at least that's what Kurt tells himself.

And when it comes right down to it, Kurt doesn't have any other gay friends his own age. Sure there are a few guys at the club who have offered to lend an ear or a shoulder to cry on, like Vince (and Mike when he's not being a total ass), but most of the others have lives and only a few are gay, and all of them are older than Kurt.

So he's never bothered to get too close, mostly because his dad would have too many questions. How did you meet? What is it you _do_, exactly? Why would a 24-year-old man want to hang out with my 18-year-old son? Kurt, are you being inappropriate? He doesn't think he can take the never-ending questions and concern.

So instead of hanging with the guys, he has girls' nights with Rachel and Mercedes and settles for surreptitious glances at his straight friends who are dating — and kissing — just wondering what it would be like to have someone in his life who gets it, really gets it.

Could Blaine be that friend? Would Kurt be OK with nothing more than friendship? Or would he spend every night imagining Blaine's face tilted up toward his, expecting a kiss? Would he constantly wish he had kissed him? Would he always feel the way he's feeling right now? Like he can't go another day without talking to Blaine, or touching him, or curling up inside him and never letting go. But it doesn't matter because he's made up his mind.

_Of course we can be just friends._

Kurt Hummel is nothing if not stubborn.

* * *

><p>Nothing can prepare Kurt for what their movie date is actually like, though. And that's kind of the problem.<p>

Blaine chooses the movie: a romantic comedy with a bad plot and even worse acting. Kurt thinks it's a great choice because he loves nothing more than making snide comments about actors, wardrobe, and dialogue in bad movies. He thinks it's the best possible choice for so many reasons. But it's certainly not because Blaine picked it. Nope. And it's most likely not because Blaine keeps looking at Kurt and smiling. Not at all. And it's probably not because Blaine laughs quietly, eyes crinkling up at the corners, every time Kurt whispers a snarky remark in his ear. And it's definitely not because their arms kept brushing against each other on the arm rest between them before Blaine gives up and leaves his arm touching Kurt's. Nope. It's just that Kurt likes cheesy movies.

When the credits roll, Blaine moves his arm from where it's still touching Kurt's sleeve. Kurt instantly misses the touch, but he definitely doesn't miss the flash of stomach he gets when Blaine stands up and stretches.

_God, you could wash clothes on that!_

"Well, that was a bust," Blaine says smiling down at Kurt. "I'm sorry it was so bad."

"No it was fun," Kurt says standing up and smoothing down his shirt just to give his hands something to do. "I secretly love making fun of bad movies. My friend Mercedes and I went to see the last Twilight movie and nearly peed our pants laughing at that wolf scene. And that weird CGI baby at the end. I mean, come on!"

Blaine's eyes light up with laughter at Kurt's animated description.

"I guess I should see it then," he says. "For the comedic value."

"Oh definitely. It's completely ridiculous. But what do you expect from a movie where the biggest plot point is based on a demon baby who needs to be ripped from the womb by her father's teeth? It was doomed from the moment the book was published."

"Good point."

Their conversation flows freely, first about the movie they can't believe they just paid $10 for, then to the soundtrack, which might be worth the download, to the rapidly darkening skies over the movie theater.

"You want to grab coffee?" Blaine asks tentatively. "I'm not in a hurry to get home or anything."

"Well, I have some homework I really need to get started on. I probably should get going," Kurt says, looking over Blaine's shoulder at the nearly empty parking lot. That's the great thing about Sunday matinees, there's never much of a crowd. Kurt's suddenly hyper aware that Blaine is staring at him, the look of disappointment unmistakable on his face.

"Please," he says almost pouting. "Just a few minutes. It's still early."

The clouds over them shift and a patch of sun hits their faces, and suddenly Blaine's eyes are glimmering and honey-colored, and Kurt is so close to swooning on the spot, he thinks he might forget his own name. He's certainly forgotten any thought of the mountain of homework he has sitting at home.

"Well, maybe for a few minutes," he says, just as thunder booms overhead and the sky opens up. Fat rain drops fall all around them, splattering the pavement and leaving heavy, wet drops on Kurt's cashmere sweater.

Blaine tilts his head up and lets the raindrops hit him in the face until he hears Kurt gasp.

"My sweater! It's going to be ruined."

Without thinking, Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and pulls him along, running for his car. "I'll give you a lift, and then I'll drop you off back here later," he calls over his shoulder.

Kurt simply tries to keep up, desperate to get out of the rain and into the car. He practically dives into the passenger seat, panting slightly and brushing off his pants, shivering slightly from being wet and cold. Blaine turns the car on and cranks up the heat, rubbing his hands together to get them warm.

He turns to Kurt just in time to see him wriggling out of his sweater, revealing a slightly damp, now partially see-through, white shirt clinging to Kurt's bicep and taunting Blaine with its sharp outline. He stares open-mouthed for a moment before Kurt's voice brings him back to reality.

"I can't believe I got this sweater wet. It's probably never going to be the same." Kurt is so focused on the sweater in his hands he doesn't notice Blaine's attention. When he looks up, the look on Blaine's face says it all, and Kurt wants nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him until neither of them can breathe. Realizing Blaine is checking him out, Kurt shifts self-consciously in his seat, adjusting his shirt so it's not quite as transparent.

_Why did I take my sweater off? _

"Lima Bean?" Blaine croaks out, finally managing to take his eyes off Kurt's body.

"Sure."

Kurt can't quite figure out why he's so embarrassed by Blaine staring. He knows Blaine has seen him nearly naked, and he's been on stage in his underwear at least three nights a week for the past four months. But somehow this is different, more intimate, and Kurt doesn't like feeling that exposed.

Thank god Blaine is good at making small talk.

"So, what homework do you have left?"

"French vocabulary, a take-home quiz from statistics, and a history essay. All due Monday."

"Ouch."

"You said it," Kurt sighs. "The French will go quickly. I'm pretty much fluent. The quiz shouldn't be too bad, even though I hate math. But that essay…ugh, I haven't even started and I really don't want to read another word about Charlemagne. I'll be so glad when this year is over."

Well, I can't help much with French or statistics, but I wrote a paper on Charlemagne last year. Maybe I could help you out a bit?" he says.

Kurt's eyes widen and he squeals with delight at the offer. "Really? Because that would be amazing!"

"Sure," Blaine says, beaming. "Why don't we grab our coffee to go and we can go to your place to work on it."

Kurt's face falls. His dad is home and there will be questions. He can't say he knows Blaine from school because Finn will be there. And he can't tell his dad how they really met.

"No," he says abruptly.

"No?" Blaine asks looking hurt.

"My car's parked here, silly. Why don't I go home and get what I need and meet you at the Lima Bean. It will be easier to focus without my dad and stepbrother watching TV and shouting at barbarians throwing balls around."

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine replies.

He drives Kurt to his car and pulls up as close as he can so Kurt can jump from one car to the other without getting soaked. As Kurt pulls away, Blaine notices he's left his sweater on the seat and he picks it up, stroking the soft wool with his fingertips before bringing it to his face and inhaling deeply. The scent of sandalwood and vanilla lingers on the fabric and mixes with the smell of the afternoon spring rain. It gives Blaine a warm, protected feeling as he takes in Kurt's scent for a second time and then a third. He can't think of a better smell anywhere in the world, and he'll forever associate this smell with this moment and Kurt. He takes another deep breath against the fabric and commits it to memory; he never wants this feeling to go away.

* * *

><p>Kurt doesn't realize he's left his sweater in Blaine's car until long after he walks through the front door of his house. His mind is somewhere else and he barely registers his dad's voice when he shouts out, "How was the movie?"<p>

"Uh, fine," Kurt says. "I just came home to get some books and head out to study with Mercedes."

"OK, buddy. Just make sure you get some actual studying done in between the gossiping."

"Sure, dad." Kurt rolls his eyes playfully and turns for the stairs.

"Hey, weren't you wearing a sweater earlier?"

Kurt freezes on the spot.

_Shit._

"Um, yeah…I uh, left it in the car so it wouldn't get wet. It's raining, you know."

"Oh," Burt says, looking at Kurt like he always does when he talks about his clothes. "What's the point of a sweater you can't wear when it's cold and raining?"

"Fashion, Dad. It's fashion. Just go with it."

"I know, Kurt. I know." Burt laughs and shoos his son out of the room and Kurt doesn't give him a second glance, racing upstairs to grab his history notes and his laptop.

"I'll be back before dinner," he shouts before bounding out the door to meet up with Blaine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **There's a little bit of everything in this chapter, and it's fairly long, so buckle up and hunker down. Also, this one might be deserving of a slight M rating.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The rain has let up by the time Kurt gets to the Lima Bean, so he stops outside the coffee shop and watches Blaine through the rain-splattered window for a few moments. He's sitting at a table nursing a tall cup of coffee and fidgeting just a bit. Every few seconds he adjusts some part of his outfit, then takes a sip and glances at the door. He doesn't see Kurt watching him from behind the glass, so Kurt just lingers a bit longer, watching … no, studying Blaine's every move.

It's like watching a choreographed routine being perfectly executed. Everything about it just feels right.

Despite the fluttery feeling in his chest and the complete adoration he feels toward Blaine, Kurt still won't let himself believe he's falling for this boy. He's afraid to get close and so he takes Blaine and neatly categorizes him into the box labeled friend.

Kurt likes labels because they help him make sense of a chaotic world. The first label Kurt remembers making him feel like the world had finally shifted and he could see everything clearly was "gay."

He distinctly remembers the first time he allowed himself to say that word out loud to another person. He had internally defined himself by that word for so long, but he'd never really admitted it to anyone before. But the second he told Mercedes he was gay, it was as if the universe came into alignment in front of his eyes. Suddenly everything was clearer and had its place. Kurt was gay. Mercedes was straight. Clarity.

So he's spent years making neat little categories for himself: free spirit, singer, loser, fashionista, best friend, son, stepbrother…gay. It's easy to know where he stands that way. So putting Blaine firmly in the friend column makes things easier. Any other label carries the weight of the unknown with it, and Kurt can't handle that kind of uncertainty. Not now.

But it doesn't mean he can't flirt a little. No harm in that, right? He's flirted his way through friendships in the past. It doesn't matter that Blaine is gay and flirts back. They can still just be friends.

Suddenly he has an idea and takes out his phone.

Kurt_  
>You look lonely. Care for some company?<em>

Kurt watches as Blaine picks up his phone and reads the text. His honey-colored eyes widen as he searches the café for Kurt and they absolutely sparkle when he spots Kurt just outside the window. Blaine smiles and waves him in.

Kurt returns the smile with a wide grin and makes his way into the Lima Bean and takes a seat across from Blaine.

They fall into an easy conversation and spend the rest of the afternoon alternating between working on Kurt's essay and chatting about music, movies, school, glee club…anything that crosses their minds. Blaine is surprisingly knowledgeable on Charlemagne, which Kurt finds incredibly endearing, even though he accuses Blaine of being a nerd.

When it comes time for them to part for the evening, Kurt feels as if no time is passed at all, and he immediately wishes the day could last forever. He enjoys Blaine's company so much that he doesn't have time to consider that maybe what he's feeling is a little stronger than friendship. But he's already labeled their relationship, so he chooses to ignore the adoring looks from Blaine and the flirty glances and the feeling of a foot brushing his under the table. Friendship is easier. Romance is messy.

* * *

><p>Despite his determination to woo Kurt, Blaine is more confused than ever by his friend's behavior. Because they're definitely friends, right? Blaine is pretty sure Kurt enjoys hanging out with him, but the flirty texts, the shy glances and then nothing? It's all so confusing and wonderful and depressing and perfect.<p>

If only he could read Kurt's thoughts.

After their first successful study "date," Blaine offers to help Kurt with his homework pretty regularly. They also go to the movies and go shopping and listen to music and sing along to their favorites. They talk about TV shows they watch and the awkward beginnings of romances among their friends. But they never talk about them.

They never talk about what they are to one another because Kurt makes it clear that he wants to stay friends. Or at least he thinks he wants to. Blaine recognizes the look of desire and affection in Kurt's eyes. He's sure that Kurt feels more than friendship for him, but for whatever reason he's denying himself the fulfillment of his desires.

So Blaine waits. Through coffee dates and movie nights, study sessions and flirty duets. He waits through three long weeks of the most exquisite tension and absolute agony of wanting to kiss Kurt and knowing he can't. He waits through Kurt's hand brushing his when they both reach to turn up the radio at the same time. He even manages to keep his hands to himself when they dance around Blaine's bedroom to ridiculous pop music.

But after three weeks of waiting and pushing down his feelings, Blaine nearly breaks while practicing a song for an audition for a community theatre production of Rent. They're on the third run-through of "Light My Candle" when Blaine suddenly feels like he can't breathe and maybe he'll die if he doesn't kiss Kurt soon.

It's not because they're singing together. They've done that a lot over the last few weeks. And it's not because Kurt is wearing that pair of jeans that make his ass look particularly delectable. He's worn them before – three times to be exact, not that Blaine counted. And Blaine is almost certain it's not because of the new way Kurt has been styling his hair these last few days. Even if it does frame his face perfectly and make his impossibly long neck look even longer and even more kissable. No, definitely not.

Well, those things might be a _small_ factor, but mostly what finally breaks Blaine is the seductive way Kurt dances around Blaine's bedroom and looks right into his eyes when he sings the playful back-and-forth seduction of the song.

Why did he pick a song with lyrics like "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs" and "They say I have the best ass below 14th street"? Why did he have to pick a _duet_ to audition with? The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes he picked it so he'd have an excuse to sing with Kurt again. But why did it have to be this song? A song that drips with sexual tension and turns a simple conversation into the most seductive game of cat and mouse with a painfully perfect give and take. At this point it's basically a metaphor for Kurt and Blaine's relationship and it's killing him.

With every glance, Kurt's beautiful eyes pull him in closer and make Blaine's head spin. With every flick of Kurt's hips, Blaine's thoughts drift back to Kurt dancing in his lap, with his shirt off and his hair grazing Blaine's chin.

With each word of the song falling from his deliciously pink lips, Kurt seems to plead with Blaine to kiss him. When Blaine sings "You look like you're sixteen," and Kurt answers with "I'm nineteen, but I'm old for my age," his eyes rake over Blaine's body seductively. In that moment, Blaine thinks he's never seen a woman play Mimi as perfectly as Kurt is playing it now.

As Kurt softly sings out "I'm just born to be bad," Blaine feels as if his pants have shrunk two sizes while he's wearing them, and he misses a note as he responds with "I once was born to be bad."

Kurt ignores Blaine's slip up, and continues to sing, pitch perfect as always. His eyes are locked on Blaine as he waits for Blaine's next line.

"We could light the candle," Blaine sings, pouring extra meaning into his words.

Kurt leans into Blaine, close enough for his breath to tickle Blaine's face: "Oh what'd you do with my candle?"

Blaine feels like he's almost on auto pilot, the lyrics are already etched into his brain. As the song builds to its conclusion, they both seemed to have forgotten that Mimi is trying to leave Roger's apartment and have instead begun circling around one another playfully. Kurt reaches for Blaine's hands, moving closer and singing softly and clearly.

"Cold hands."

"Yours too."

It's too much. The air feels thick and hot and not at all like it should be for this song. They're supposed to be freezing and shivering, but Kurt's hands are warm in his. And Blaine can't be sure because he could be acting, playing the part of Mimi very well, but he thinks Kurt might be shaking. He looks up at Kurt, a question on his face.

But they don't even finish the song because from the moment they clasped hands, neither has moved. Their eyes are locked on each other and their breathing is heavy and fast. Kurt's lips move as if he wants to say something, but no sound comes out. Blaine searches his face for a sign that it's OK to move, anything that lets him know _this_ is their moment. He needs to see a flash of _something_, something that says, "I know we said 'just friends' but I want more."

_I want to kiss you. I want you … always and forever. Please tell me it's OK to kiss you. _

But before Blaine can figure out what he should do, Kurt licks his lips and surges forward, his mouth colliding with Blaine's. His lips are slightly parted, making it clear he's offering more than a peck. So without giving it a second thought, Blaine takes the offer. His tongue slides effortlessly across Kurt's, like they've done this a thousand times. Only they haven't. This is the one thing Blaine has wanted more than anything since he first met Kurt, and it's warm and sweet and even better than he imagined. It's everything.

But then Kurt's hand is in his hair and he's pulling Blaine in closer. The sudden movement sends a rush of blood to Blaine's lower half. He almost struggles to move his left hand up to cup Kurt's jaw, resting his right on Kurt's waist and subconsciously pulling him in closer. When he feels the firm press of Kurt's erection against his thigh he moans softly and thrusts his hips forward to meet Kurt's. The contact draws a high-pitched gasp from Kurt and he pushes forward into Blaine, their hardening cocks pressing together hotly between them.

The only sound that can be heard in the room is the rub of denim on denim and the occasional moan or sigh as the friction drives them both closer and closer to climax. All that matters in that moment is Kurt. Blaine can feel him and taste him and touch him and smell him. He relishes the smooth feel of his skin as he brushes his hand along Kurt's jawline.

"Kurt, you're so …. I'm just…" Blaine can't form a complete sentence because Kurt is everywhere.

And then suddenly he's gone. His words have broken the spell and Kurt has pulled away, his hand covering his mouth and panic screaming from behind his eyes.

"Oh god," Kurt says. "Oh god. I have to go. I've got to…I mean. I need to just…I'm going."

"Kurt, wait," Blaine pleads, but Kurt is frantically searching for his keys. When he finds them and turns for the door, Blaine grabs him by the arm. Kurt jerks away, but Blaine is persistent and grabs his arm again. Kurt turns to face Blaine and his eyes are swimming with tears.

"I really should go, Blaine. Please…just let me go."

Blaine releases his grip on Kurt's arm and just stares at him blankly. He doesn't understand. What went wrong? But he knows he won't get any answers from Kurt tonight, so he lets him go. He just lets him walk out the door, and it damn near breaks his heart.

* * *

><p>"Cooper, I'm not sure I can keep doing this."<p>

"What happened, little brother? You sound awful."

Cooper had gone home after spending a couple weeks at the Anderson residence for Blaine's birthday, but Blaine had kept him updated on his developing friendship with Kurt through texts and brief phone calls. Over the last few weeks, Cooper had reassured him more than once that Kurt was interested, but Blaine just kept insisting that Kurt just wanted to be friends.

"It's the little things," he told Cooper after that first week of coffee, homework and movies. "Like he keeps saying 'I'm so lucky to have a friend like you' and 'None of my other friends understand me like you do.' It's like he's going out of his way to use the word _friend_ as much as possible."

Every time Cooper had responded with something along the lines of "He's just trying to convince himself he doesn't like you in that way" or "Oh, please, Blaine, could he be any more obvious?"

So Blaine steels himself for the inevitable as he tells Cooper about what happened in his bedroom Sunday night. It's now Tuesday evening, and he's run through the scene about a hundred different times, and still he can't figure out what went wrong. Kurt had made the first move. Blaine had simply reacted. So why does he feel guilty and confused and scared?

"So how many times does that make?" Cooper asks, laughing.

"Shut up. I'm _seriously_ freaking out. I haven't talked to him since Sunday." Blaine is pleading with Cooper now, and he's near tears, although, he's desperately trying to hide that from his brother.

"Sorry," Cooper says biting back his laughter. "I'm sorry. Really. It's just…well, how many times can one person run away before he realizes what he's running from?"

"What?"

Blaine's mouth has gone dry and he's so confused. He wishes Cooper would just get to the point already. He's too tired for riddles. He's been thinking about nothing but this for two days straight. He was so distracted in school that even Sebastian noticed. Stupid, oblivious, snarky Sebastian. God, that had been a low point, getting asked if he wanted a blowjob in the middle of Warbler practice.

Cooper's response pulls Blaine from his internal brow beating he's giving himself.

"Oh, come on…it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Well, obviously not," Blaine says, no longer bothering to hide his frustration with his older brother. "Can you just spell it out for me? I'm mentally exhausted."

"Alright, alright. _God_, you're messed up over this," Cooper's tone is still teasing a bit, but it's also softer now. "He's just scared, B. You need to talk to him. You'll both figure it out eventually, but he's scared. Ask him why. Maybe he'll tell you."

"Do you really think it's that simple?" Blaine's voice is barely a whisper, but it must still be loud enough for the phone to have picked it up because Cooper replies to Blaine's question.

"Oh, it's anything but simple. But the only way to find out is to ask. You have to talk to him. No other way."

"I hate you, you know that," Blaine says, sounding resigned.

"I know, but you won't hate me once this is resolved," Cooper replies. "I have to go. Let me know how it goes."

"Sure…thanks, Coop."

Blaine throws his phone down on his bed and flops down beside it, landing face down on his comforter.

_Why does this have to be so complicated?_

* * *

><p>Before the incident in Blaine's bedroom, Kurt had made plans for Blaine to help him rehearse for his NYADA audition. But that was before. Now Kurt's not sure where they stand.<p>

So after a restless Sunday night, he spends most of Monday replaying the incident in his head. He's so out of it by the time he gets to the choir room that afternoon, that he doesn't even criticize Rachel's outfit, which as Santana points out, looks like she bought it off a life-sized Cabbage Patch Kid.

Of course Rachel is too caught up in trying to wrangle another solo out of Mr. Schue for nationals to notice that Kurt was acting funny until Mercedes asks her, "What's up with my boy Kurt? He's hardly said a word all day."

Rachel might be self-absorbed, but she's also pretty observant. If Kurt hasn't clued Mercedes in to what's troubling him, it probably involves work, or as has been the case more often than not these days, Blaine.

"Rachel, I screwed everything up," Kurt whines into the phone later that night after Rachel finally gets him to admit something happened with him and Blaine.

"I'm sure you didn't. Just talk to him. You can't avoid him forever you know."

"I know," Kurt sighs. "It's just so complicated. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I can't get involved right now. I'm leaving for New York in the fall."

"_We're _leaving, Kurt."

"God, Rachel, I know you're ambitious, but can we focus on _me_ for a minute? This is important."

"Sorry, sorry. Tell me what's wrong. Did you mess up the harmony on your duet? I told you to pick a different song. I knew you couldn't hit those lower notes. It's at the bottom of your register and…"

"RACHEL, will you shut up?" he shouts into the phone, interrupting Rachel and earning a shocked squeak out of his friend. "Sorry," he says at a more normal volume. "It's just I'm really upset and I need to talk to someone. Can you please be my friend for a second instead of a raving lunatic?"

His pleading tone pulls Rachel out of her rambling monologue.

"My lips are sealed," she says meekly. "Not a peep."

"I might have made out with Blaine."

Kurt can hear Rachel squealing with delight at the other end of the line and he rolls his eyes at her.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt. Oh my gosh! This is perfect. Did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Was it perfect? Oh my gosh…I bet it was perfect!"

"RACHEL!"

"Sorry."

"I ran off again."

"Oh, Kurt…no," Rachel says, her tone chastising yet sympathetic.

"I know. I just can't control myself when I'm around him. It's like I try to be normal and just friendly and then it's like my hormones take over and I'm some sex-crazed maniac. And I like him…I really do. But I'm leaving. _We're_ leaving. And it's just not fair."

"It's such a perfect tragic romance, though."

Leave it to Rachel to think Kurt's heartbreak is romantic.

"Are you serious?"

"Every artist needs to experience heartbreak. It's good for the craft," she insists.

"You are crazy. I don't know why I confide in you."

"Because we're more alike than you care to admit and I'm brilliant. Plus I have a certain undeniable star quality. It pulls people in."

Kurt sniffs into the phone, glad Rachel can't see the condescending look on his face. Before he can speak, Rachel is at it again.

"I think you need to tell him how you feel. He's a performer too; he should understand the needs of a soon-to-be Broadway star to not form romantic attachments so soon before leaving for college."

"I suppose you're right, Rachel. I need to be honest with him."

"Exactly. Now about my solo for nationals. What did you think about the idea I had about Sondheim?"

Kurt lets Rachel ramble on for a bit about nationals, interjecting the occasional "mmhmm" and "your voice would be great on that" until he can get her off the phone.

When he finally hangs up, his head is throbbing and his throat is scratchy from talking so long. He rests his head on his desk, thinking about what Rachel said. He needs to tell Blaine that he just wants to be friends, even if it is sort of a lie. Even if it will break him. Because he can't let anything get in the way of his dreams, even if the thing getting in the way seems like a dream in itself.

And anyway, he and Blaine haven't even spoken since Sunday and Kurt has to work this weekend. There hasn't been much time to get together, and it's not the kind of conversation Kurt wants to have through texts or over the phone.

He can't decide what to do about Blaine, so he does nothing. The next night he receives a text from Blaine.

Blaine_  
>Can we get coffee after school on Wednesday?<em>

Coffee. That's not awkward at all. They can just get together for coffee. Coffee is normal, familiar. It will be fine.

Kurt  
><em>Sure. Usual time?<em>

Blaine_  
>Yeah. <em>

Blaine_  
>Looking forward to it. I've missed you. x<em>

Kurt just stares blankly at Blaine's last text, using every ounce of his willpower to not reply with "Me too. x." But if he's going to draw the line at friendship, he can't keep flirting back. He just can't. No matter how much he may want to.

_God, this is awkward. Why does this have to be so complicated?_

* * *

><p>Kurt's idea to explain things to Blaine when they meet for coffee doesn't exactly go as planned. First, there's the way Blaine's eyes sparkle when he sees Kurt waiting for him at their usual table. Then there's the way he hangs on Kurt's every word, and the way he asks Kurt about his day. No one ever does that. And of course, he had to thank him for rehearsing with him and do it without even a hint of awkwardness.<p>

_The sincerity this asshole projects with his stupid face ought to be illegal._

Then there's the way Blaine apologizes to him for being inappropriate. He says he knows Kurt just wants to be friends and he should have stopped it and it's all his fault.

_Is this guy for real?_

"No, it's my fault," Kurt says. "I like you. I really, really like you. But I'm leaving for New York in a few months and I just can't get attached."

"I know, Blaine says, looking down at the table. And he looks so sad, Kurt feels like his heart might shatter into a million pieces right there in the damned coffee shop with a stupid Lionel Ritchie song playing in the background. He can feel the tears begin to prickle behind his eyes and he blinks to try to contain them before they spill over and ruin everything.

Suddenly Blaine looks up and meets Kurt's watery gaze with his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Kurt, I really care about you, and I don't want to screw this up. Please can we still be friends?"

Kurt looks at Blaine, his eyes lighting up and the threat of tears almost gone.

"You mean you still want to be friends?"

"Of course, silly," Blaine says, smiling. But then something occurs to him and his face falls. "Well, unless _you_ don't want to be friends," he adds.

"No, no. I do. You're my _best_ friend," Kurt says earnestly.

"Me too," Blaine says giving Kurt a warm smile that makes the skin around his eyes crinkle adorably.

_Seriously, who is this guy?_

Kurt's heart feels lighter somehow, and his mood has improved. There's still a twinge of anxiety pulling on his heart, but Kurt shoves it aside because he really wants to talk about _anything_ else in right now. Anything that will keep them here in this moment with Blaine looking at him like that.

"So, will you still help me with my audition piece?" he asks tentatively.

"Of course. What song were you thinking?" And Blaine's smile gets even bigger, warming Kurt right down to his toes.

Kurt is so relieved that Blaine can still be comfortable around him after he nearly sucked the poor guy's face off, that he falls easily back into conversation about his audition and ignores the gnawing, raw feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him this wasn't the plan. He forgets that he had planned to tell Blaine he needed a break from hanging out. And even though he knows better than to ignore his gut feeling, he ignores it because right now he simply doesn't care. He can't bring himself to care because Blaine is there and he's smiling and it's lighting up the entire fucking room, and there's no feeling like it in the world. And Kurt, for lack of a better word, is smitten.

* * *

><p>By Friday, Blaine's nerves are on edge. Talking to Kurt earlier in the week has done nothing to take away the overwhelming anxiety that settled in and took hold ever since Kurt dashed out of his bedroom nearly a week ago. He knows Kurt is returning to Shades this weekend, so they won't be able to hang out as much even if things weren't weird, but it doesn't make him feel any better to know Kurt will be on stage, dancing and being ogled by dozens of men.<p>

He settles in to his third period chemistry class and doodles distractedly in his notebook rather than taking notes. When Mr. Burke tells them to find their lab partners and work on the experiment, Blaine is still distracted, so he doesn't hear Sebastian approach.

"Hey partner, fancy meeting you here."

_Why must he make everything into a line?_

"Hi Sebastian," he says without looking up.

"You look out of it again, gorgeous," he says, leaning forward on the lab table and resting his chin in his hand. His eyes rake over Blaine suggestively. "My offer still stands if you need to relieve the … tension." As he says the last word, he reaches up to touch Blaine's lapel, making a show of adjusting it.

"No, thank you," Blaine responds a little more forcefully than he has done in the past, and pulling away from Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian glares at him slightly from across the table.

"You need to fucking lighten up, Anderson," Sebastian says rolling his eyes. "You're such a goddamned tease sometimes. It's infuriating."

"Will you just lay off?" Blaine nearly shouts. "I'm interested in someone else!"

Sebastian's eyes go wide and Blaine slaps his hand over his mouth, unsure of why he let that slip out.

"I mean…I just…. Shit."

Sebastian's eyes are gleaming, and he's practically laughing now.

"It's that twink, isn't it? The one I saw you with at the Lima Bean a few weeks ago." Sebastian's disapproval is apparent by the sneer on his face. He takes Blaine's silence as confirmation. "I should have known. He was so fucking _possessive_ over you, and he barely even knew you. Jesus, Blaine. Could you go for a more stuck-up prude?"

"He's not a prude," Blaine retorts.

"Oh, I guarantee you he _is_," Sebastian hisses at Blaine. "Everything about him screams virgin. Give it up, Blaine. You're never getting any of that. I bet he's never even taken his shirt off in front of another guy before."

Blaine is suddenly so furious with Sebastian for insulting Kurt, his next words are out of his mouth before he can even think.

"He's a fucking exotic dancer, Smythe. I'm pretty sure he's been shirtless a time or two."

And just like that Blaine's day goes from bad to worse. The fragile shell of a friendship Blaine had built with Kurt comes crashing down around his ears in a matter of seconds as Sebastian sits up taller, leaning into Blaine and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Wait…what?" he asks, interest obviously piqued.

Blaine cannot believe what just came out of his mouth, and after he swore to Kurt he'd never tell anyone. Maybe it's OK; maybe he can convince Sebastian to keep quiet. But it's Sebastian, and Blaine knows it will never be that easy.

"Shit. Sebastian, you can't say anything OK? Please. No one knows. He uses a stage name and everything."

_What is with the verbal diarrhea? Shut up, Blaine!_

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of saying a word," Sebastian says, feigning innocence and throwing a wink Blaine's way. "No wonder you're into this guy. I bet he's one hell of a bottom. He looks like the type of guy who would thrive on being dominated. Nice work, Anderson."

"Oh god," Blaine moans as he drops his head onto his forearms.

"Come on, Blaine," he says, nudging Blaine's shoulder. "Your secret is safe with me."

Blaine looks up hopefully. "Really?"

"Really," Sebastian replies, smiling. "With one condition..."

And there it is.

"Of course," Blaine says, swallowing as he feels the bile rising up in his throat. "What do you want?"

"You," he says simply. "I want you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **Just a bit of a warning for a slightly aggressive Sebastian here and allusions to non-con if that's something that bothers you. Also, I promise it won't be angsty forever. Special thanks to my beta, Lindsay, for being epic and amazing and just fucking flawless.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Kurt feels weird about going back to work after being gone so long. In some ways, it feels a little like that first amateur night where he had to wear a mask to get through his performance. But he's only about three-quarters of his way to fully funding his fall wardrobe and coffee habit for six months in New York.

So Friday night, he sets foot in Shades for the first time in weeks and slips easily back into his hidden life. It's scary how good he's gotten at lying and sneaking around. Besides, it's good acting practice. And at least he doesn't have to hide from Blaine.

Blaine promised to help him rehearse for his NYADA audition, which is rapidly approaching, and their friendship seems to be back on track after their conversation on Wednesday. And he can deal with a little bit of stage fright. That's familiar territory.

Kurt tries to push aside the hope that Blaine might show up at Shades tonight. He pushes it aside because he's truly happy they're friends and he doesn't need Blaine making bedroom eyes at him to screw that up. Still there's a small part of him looking for a certain gel helmet and bowtie in the front row that night. It's probably why he doesn't notice a tall, slightly familiar, meerkat-faced brunette lurking in the back corner of the club, devouring Kurt's every move.

* * *

><p>Sebastian enters Shades Friday night with a sly grin on his face. After finally realizing this is the only club within a hundred miles where Kurt could possibly work, he decided to check out the show.<p>

Admittedly, Kurt isn't Sebastian's usual type, but something had caught Blaine's attention and he wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Now that he has Blaine right where he wants him, Sebastian is determined more than ever to get under Kurt's skin.

Sebastian turns up his nose at the slightly less than desirable crowd. Is that a trucker cap? And what the hell is that music? Is someone strangling a cat?

But what does he expect from a strip club in Lima, Ohio?

It's a testament to his determination that he's even here, but from the moment Blaine let it slip that Kurt was an exotic dancer, he knew he had to seduce both boys. They're like the perfect set of teen gay trophies. Besides, Sebastian never backs away from a challenge. And this will definitely be a challenge.

He takes a seat near the back, making sure to keep out of sight. He doesn't want Kurt to spot him before Sebastian gets to see him on stage.

Sebastian sits through a half dozen or so ridiculously obnoxious numbers from well-toned, shockingly orange meatheads before the opening notes of a Lady Gaga song grabs his interest. And even though he's not really a fan of Gaga, he's intrigued because the last three numbers were outdated, clichéd dance tunes that Sebastian instantly knew would not be the guy he'd come to see. But something about this one tells him that this is probably it.

Sure enough, a familiar slender form struts onto the stage to the opening notes of "Teeth." Sebastian wants to roll his eyes at the scene unfolding in front of him because Kurt is wearing fingerless black leather gloves and a white button up shirt, with a long silk scarf tied around his neck. It's ridiculous really. Well, it is until he starts to remove the scarf.

Suddenly Sebastian cannot take his eyes off of Kurt. There's something about the way he's moving across the stage, peeling off layer after layer with long, nimble fingers. Every movement is so fucking graceful and damned if Kurt isn't the most flexible person Sebastian has ever seen in real life.

The song he's dancing to is deliciously dirty and fits Kurt's movements so perfectly, Sebastian thinks he might have to change his opinion on Gaga a bit.

_Tell me something that'll change me  
>I'm gonna love you with my hands tied.<em>

If Kurt wasn't such a stuck-up bitch, it might be a turn on the way he arches his back into a perfect back bend and stands upright again without even the slightest hint of a struggle. But the way he extends his legs and does a full split, that's _definitely_ a turn on because holy shit, his legs are long. Sebastian's been with some flexible partners before, and even he can nearly bend himself in half, but honestly what guy over the age of 12 has _that_ kind of flexibility?

_And the fucking lyrics to this song, who is he kidding? _

When he finally tears his eyes away from the sight of Kurt's firm thighs grasping a tall metal poll near the front of the stage, Sebastian notices that nearly every other guy in the place is fixated on Kurt as well. He's definitely popular.

_Show me your teeth  
>Open your mouth, boy<br>Show me your teeth  
>Show me what ya got<br>Show me your teeth_

The chorus hits and the guys closest to the stage are not only being treated to what looks like the best eye fucking anyone has ever been given, but they're handing Kurt money left and right.

Well now that's surprising, isn't it? Sebastian can't believe the amount of money Kurt, or rather "Dalton" — the irony of the name amuses Sebastian more than he cares to admit — is taking in. He could really have any guy in the place. Suddenly Sebastian is determined to be the only one "having" Kurt tonight. He makes his way over to the bar.

"Who do I need to see about a private with one of your dancers?" Sebastian asks the bartender.

"Check with Vince," the bartender answers, pointing toward a broad, muscular guy at the end of the bar. "He'll set you up."

Sebastian recognizes him as the bouncer that checked his ID. "Thanks," he shouts over the final notes of the Lady Gaga number.

"The ever-sexy Dalton, everyone!" calls the announcer.

Sebastian watches as Kurt gathers the last of his tips, taking a few 20s with his teeth.

_Fucking tease. _

Sebastian turns and saunters over to Vince, hoping the cocky smile on his face is more believable than it feels.

"Vince?" he asks, even though he knows he's talking to the right guy. The bouncer just nods and stares at Sebastian.

"Um, I was wondering how much it would cost to get a private dance?"

"Depends on which dancer you want, kid. Did you have someone special in mind?" Vince asks, taking a long pull on his drink.

"Dalton," he says simply. No point in beating around the bush.

Vince nearly chokes at Sebastian's response. Laughter tumbles from his mouth and annoys Sebastian to his toes.

"You don't have enough money, kid. Dalton doesn't do privates."

"Tell him he can name his price," Sebastian says as firmly as he can. "And my name's not 'kid;' it's Sebastian."

Before Vince can respond to Sebastian, an argument near the men's room catches his attention. Two men are shouting at each other. The only words Sebastian can make out are "fucking" and "cocksucker." One of the guys shoves the other, and Vince is off his stool and halfway across the club before Sebastian even knows he's gone.

_Shit. _

"You want a private with Dalton, huh?"

Sebastian whips his head around and comes face to face with a tall, blonde man that he saw dance earlier. He had been writhing on stage in a bright green thong to "I'm Sexy And I Know It" and trying a little too hard for Sebastian's taste.

"I don't see why that's any of your business," Sebastian sneers.

"It's not, but if you'd like a private, I'll gladly do it, babe."

"No thanks," he says turning back to see if Vince has managed to break up the fight yet. He's pulling one of the guys back by his jacket and dragging him toward the exit.

"You sure? I give one hell of a lap dance." He trails his finger along Sebastian's sleeve.

"I'm sure," Sebastian says turning back to the dancer with an annoyed look on his face.

"Your loss," the dancer says smiling, "I'll go talk to Dalton for you, if you want. See what I can do."

Momentarily caught off guard, Sebastian stares open-mouthed at the guy for a minute before managing a mumbled "thanks."

"Oh, don't mention it. This is going to be good," he says.

Sebastian has no clue what the dancer is talking about, but he can't ask because he's already slipping through a door near the bar, presumably to go find "Dalton" and talk to him about the private.

Sebastian sighs and leans heavily on the bar.

* * *

><p>Kurt is prepping for his second number, reapplying makeup and fixing his hair when Mike comes barreling into the dressing room.<p>

"God, Mike, I can smell your disgusting cologne from a mile away."

"Yeah, I missed you too, Hummel," Mike says, smirking. "You should be nice to me, you know."

"And why is that?" Kurt asks, his patience waning.

"I have information you might be interested in," Mike says, suddenly very interested in fixing his hair in the mirror.

Kurt drops his moisturizer on the counter with a thud and turns to face Mike. He glares at him for a beat before Mike breaks into a grin.

"Alright, alright," he says, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Your boy toy is here, and he asked about you."

Kurt misses the wink Mike throws his way because he's suddenly looking around the room frantically in disbelief.

_Blaine's here. Shit. OK, calm down. Just breathe._

"Did he say what he wanted?" Kurt asks, feigning indifference as best he can. He knows from the heated flush he feels burning in his cheeks that he's probably blushing, but he can't bring himself to look in the mirror just yet. He doesn't want to know if his face is betraying him.

"That's the best part," Mike says suggestively. "He wants a private. Says to name your price."

Before Mike has finished his sentence, Kurt feels like he can't breathe. It's as if all the air has been sucked from the room, and he can feel blood rushing through his ears and amplifying the sound of his rapidly increasing heartbeat.

Kurt licks his lips and swallows trying to will some saliva back into his suddenly dry mouth. Mike is laughing now, but Kurt can't bring himself to care.

"My price?"

Kurt is unable to form a sentence longer than that. Mike stops laughing and looks seriously at Kurt.

"What should I tell him?" he asks.

Yes, what should he tell him? If he's asking for a private he has only one thing in mind. But it's Blaine. Gorgeous, sweet, sexy, perfect, if not just a little bit dorky, Blaine. His _best friend_ Blaine. His best friend, who just maybe Kurt wants to be more than friends with despite every thing he's ever said and his better judgment, Blaine.

_Maybe he just wants to talk._

"Um, tell him I'll be there in five," Kurt says, praying he can figure out what he wants to do or say in the next five minutes. He can't believe he's agreeing to this but he has to see what Blaine wants.

Mike grins broadly at him and turns to head back out into the club. He stops in the doorway and turns to face Kurt.

"You know if you ever get bored with him, I'd be happy to take him off your hands," Mike says.

"Ha ha," Kurt says, throwing a half empty tube of moisturizer at him.

Mike leaves, laughing to himself. Kurt whips around to finally take a look at his face in the mirror. He's definitely flushed, but he also looks a bit giddy. Like he's suddenly gotten the best Christmas present.

Kurt wonders if maybe this isn't the answer to all their problems. All the sexual tension and flirty looks. All the want and need and frustration. Maybe they just need to get it out of their system in a controlled environment. Sure. It will be easier this way.

Kurt, no … _Dalton_ can be as erotic and sexual as he wants to be, and that's OK because Blaine _knows_ it's a performance. Then they can go back to being friends because they'll have both gotten a taste of what they wanted without the worry of screwing it all up with sex or feelings. It's perfect.

The smile on Kurt's face when he looks in the mirror may be a little forced, but it's a smile. He can do this. He just needs the right song.

* * *

><p>After Vince recites the clubs rules and exits through a door at the back of the room, Sebastian looks around the private lounge and takes in the cheesy red vinyl benches and hideous stained carpet.<p>

"This dance better be hot," he says out loud to himself as he takes a seat on the bench opposite the door.

He only waits another minute or two until he hears the sound system kick on and the opening notes of a familiar David Bowie song flood the room.

_I could escape this feeling, with my China girl._

Sebastian turns his head toward the door in time to see Kurt enter, eyes down as he saunters seductively into the room. His fitted leather pants and tight, grey T-shirt accentuate every single muscle in his lithe body, and despite Sebastian's usual attraction to a slightly more masculine type, it hasn't escaped his attention that Kurt has an absolutely gorgeous body. And he's definitely _all_ male.

Sebastian licks his lips and shifts in his seat so he can turn his body in Kurt's direction.

Kurt is obviously in performance mode because he still hasn't looked up and is completely unaware of Sebastian's presence. He's moving just as sexually as he had on stage and Sebastian doesn't want to break the spell, so he doesn't move or speak.

As the first verse of the song ends, Kurt looks up. When his eyes fall on Sebastian, he shrieks.

"YOU!"

"Hi beautiful," Sebastian says through hooded eyes and a raised eyebrow. "Happy to see me?

Kurt is so shocked to see Sebastian, he freezes on the spot, gaping at the other boy.

"Oh come on now," Sebastian says, rising from his seat on the bench. "Don't be shy. You were so into it a moment ago."

Sebastian's movement seems to have gotten Kurt's brain working again because he manages to grab the remote for the sound system and turn off the music. The sudden shock of silence makes the room feel incredibly small and too warm. But it's given Kurt a bit of confidence.

"That's before I saw your obnoxious little rat face," Kurt spits.

"Kurt," Sebastian purrs. "Play nice now." He saunters over to Kurt and grazes his chin with a long finger as he leans in close to whisper in Kurt's ear. "I'm paying good money for this."

Kurt visibly recoils and reaches his arms around himself as if to shield his body from Sebastian's view. His breathing is rapid and shallow, and he can feel adrenalin coursing through his body. Every atom of him is telling him to run out of the room, but for some reason he's glued to the spot.

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Well, I was just enjoying an evening at the strip club, getting my drink on when this pretty little princess starts sashaying across the stage. Imagine my shock, when I saw that it was my little Blainers' boy toy. I mean, what would sweet, innocent Kurt Hummel be doing in a place like this?"

Sebastian's tone is all faux sweetness and sugar, and Kurt can feel the punch coming. He's bracing for it.

"Is there a point to all this?" he asks, no longer shaking, but still unable to move.

"Why don't you come have a seat," Sebastian says, gesturing toward the benches. "I have a proposition for you."

Kurt just glares at him, lifting his chin slightly, and says, "I think I'll stand."

"Suit yourself."

Sebastian makes his way back over to the bench and lounges comfortably, his arms resting in a T shape across the back of the bench. He grins up at Kurt.

"Interesting choice of stage names, Dalton," he scoffs. "I barely recognized you without your bitch face. Lucky for me I have an excellent memory."

"Get to the point," Kurt says. "I'm kind of on the clock here."

Sebastian shifts forward in his seat, resting his forearms on his thighs. His entire demeanor has changed. He's no longer seductive and teasing, but predatory. He glares harshly at Kurt.

"So here's how it's going to work, twink. You're going to give me the best damned lap dance of my life and in return," he says, pausing for dramatic effect and raking his eyes over Kurt's body. "I won't tell your precious friends or your grease monkey father what you really do with your Friday nights."

Finally catching on to Sebastian's motive, Kurt's expression shifts from disdain to shock and he is practically shaking with rage.

"You're blackmailing me?" he manages to hiss out.

"It would appear that way, sweetheart," Sebastian says leaning back into the bench once again. "Now are you going to give me that lap dance, or am I making a phone call to dear daddy?"

Kurt stares blankly at Sebastian for a moment, considering the situation. The idea is repulsive to say the least, but it's just one lap dance. What's the harm in that? Plus, he's pretty sure Sebastian will pay well…he's wearing more than one high-end piece of clothing and he goes to a swank private school. If he's half as well off as Blaine's family, he's good for it.

But even though Kurt is horrified at the idea of giving Sebastian a lap dance, he's even more terrified of Burt finding out about the stripping. And that's why he's about to start crawling on all fours toward the one person he'd like to see chucked off a cliff.

"Fine," Kurt says, putting on the best bitch face he can muster in this moment. "But we stick to the club rules. Keep your filthy hands to yourself."

Sebastian smiles lecherously.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of defiling my body with you," he says. "I just like watching you move. Now turn that music back on and get over here."

Kurt rolls his eyes, and reaches for the remote. Bowie's voice fills the room and suddenly Kurt wishes he had chosen anything else to dance to. When he had picked this song, he'd had Blaine on his mind, thinking he would love the reference. But now it just feels wrong and the lyrics are too dirty. Unfortunately there's no backing out now. Kurt just tries to go with it.

He drops down to his hands and knees and begins crawling seductively toward Sebastian. He's trying his best to get into the song and imagine he's dancing for … well maybe not Blaine per se, but anyone else. Anyone but Sebastian. And Blaine is definitely _not_ Sebastian.

It's hard to focus because Sebastian knew exactly where to hit him to do the most damage and it's so fucking unfair. Why did Kurt have to come back to work tonight? Why couldn't he have waited until Saturday? Why did Sebastian have to choose _Shades_ tonight. He could have just gone to Scandals like every other gay kid with a fake ID in Lima and just get plowed. Nope, instead he decided to come here and just so happened to make it in time to see Kurt dance. Fucking perfect.

When he nears the bench Sebastian is sitting on, Kurt rises up on his knees and places his hands on Sebastian's thighs. He throws his head back and rolls to a standing position almost directly between Sebastian's knees. He peels off his shirt and throws it over his shoulder before bending down to remove his pants, not taking much care with how he wriggles out of them. Sebastian asked for a lap dance, not a show. No harm in getting down to business a little faster.

Once his pants are gone, Kurt easily straddles Sebastian's narrow hips and starts grinding in the taller boy's lap. He watches Sebastian's face and can see a slight flush in his cheeks.

_Oh god, he's kind of into this._

Kurt closes his eyes and just listens to the song, trying to center himself.

_And when I get excited  
>My little China girl says<em>  
>"<em>Oh baby, just you shut your mouth"<em>

He lets the raw energy of Bowie's voice drive him through the performance, twisting and gyrating in Sebastian's lap. Kurt can feel hot breath on his chest as he arches his back and the sensation isn't nearly as unpleasant as it should be.

_She says, 'Shhhhhhh'  
>She says, 'Shhhhhhh'<em>

Kurt punctuates each "shh" with his finger to his lips, rotating his hips in time with the beat. Sebastian's eyes are wide and his pupils are dilated. He licks his lips every time Kurt puts his finger to his own lips.

Kurt can't help but be amused by Sebastian's obvious arousal. There's a slight power shift while he's dancing and it gives Kurt a shot of confidence as he leans back and extricates himself from Sebastian's lap. He turns around and reaches for the floor so that his ass, gloriously tight and round underneath his black briefs, is inches from Sebastian's face. He hears a slight gasp escape from his blackmailer's lips and knows that he's definitely not imagining the shift in power now. He's in control for the moment.

Sebastian is gripping his own thighs tightly, obviously resisting the urge to reach out and touch Kurt. He's definitely into it, but still managing to follow the rules. Kurt turns to face Sebastian as he runs a trailing hand down his torso, caressing his body all the way down to his right thigh. He watches Sebastian's Adam's apple bob as he swallows heavily, and he hears a shuddering breath escapes his lips.

As the music fades out, Kurt stands up to his full height and places his hands on his hips. The expression on his face is a challenge, and Sebastian takes the bait.

"Well, Tinkerbell, that was better than I expected, but you're going to have to do better than that."

Kurt's face falls. He's sure he's just given Sebastian an absolutely amazing lap dance and he doesn't understand. He recovers quickly and shifts his gaze to a glare.

"Your decidedly unimpressive erection would indicate otherwise," Kurt sneers, nodding toward Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian is up from his seat like a flash, grabbing Kurt by the neck, just forcefully enough to assert his dominance, but not enough to cause Kurt any real pain. The sudden movement thrusts Kurt back into the scratchy fabric covering the walls and he's pinned by the weight of Sebastian's torso. Sebastian trails his free hand down Kurt's chest and abdomen, following it with his eyes. When his fingers pause and hook into the waistband of Kurt's underwear, he looks up and meets Kurt's eyes with a fierce gaze.

"Listen here, Shirley Temple. I don't think you understand how this works. We're done when I say we're done. Otherwise," he pauses and steps back a bit, snapping the elastic of the waistband, "I tell everyone your little secret. And your dancing days are done, my friend."

Kurt swallows heavily and reaches up to touch his neck where the skin is still burning from the sudden intrusion of Sebastian's touch. Barely able to breath, Kurt simply nods.

"I'll be in touch," Sebastian says. "Oh, and don't worry… I won't tell Blaine." With that Sebastian gives Kurt one last parting wink, and reenters the noisy club.

The second the door closes behind Sebastian's retreating form, Kurt falls to his knees, already shaking. He breathes in deeply and collapses over his thighs releasing choking sobs as he hugs his bare chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **A lot less angst in this chapter, promise. In fact, there's a scene in this chapter I'm absolutely in love with. And for those of you hating Sebastian, a bit of reprieve. For those of you loving to hate Sebastian (like me), he's still there. Either way, I hope you're enjoy reading this as much as I'm loving writing it. Cheers!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Blaine still can't believe Sebastian had only insisted on a few dates in exchange for his silence. Dinner, movie, coffee. Somehow he had assumed Sebastian's intentions were far less honorable. It doesn't mean he's any more comfortable with the idea, but he can't stand the thought of Kurt finding out that Blaine had betrayed his confidence

Sebastian had given Blaine until midnight to think about the offer. If he went on three dates with him, Sebastian wouldn't tell anyone about Kurt's secret. Just three dates. Blaine could do that, couldn't he? So why does he feel sick to his stomach when his phone rings at 11:58?

Blaine stairs at the screen for a few moments, until the words "Incoming call: Sebastian" feel burned into his brain. When he finally answers, his voice is steady and calm.

"Hello, Sebastian."

"Well hello there, little man. What's the verdict? Have you decided you can't live without me yet?"

Blaine fights back the retort forming on his tongue.

"Just the three dates and that's it?"

"That's it," Sebastian replies.

"You swear?"

"Jesus, Blaine, what's next? A pinky promise?" Sebastian's annoyance is obvious, but it only cuts Blaine deeper when he remembers the promise he made to Kurt. He has to do this. There's no way out. He just wishes he knew Sebastian's true intentions.

"And you know I'm not interested?" Blaine asks hesitantly.

"You've said as much. "

"Then why are you doing this?"

Sebastian doesn't respond right away, and for a second Blaine wonders if he's going to answer at all.

"Are you going to go out with me or not, Blaine?" There's no teasing quality to his tone any more. He's all business.

"I suppose I don't have a choice," Blaine says, resigned.

"You really know how to flatter a guy,'' Sebastian says. "But I'm glad you're finally seeing reason. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8. Wear something nice."

Blaine mumbles some sort of sound indicating his agreement and is about to hang up when he hears Sebastian's voice call his name over the line.

"Blaine?"

"What?"

"You asked me why I'm doing this," Sebastian says.

"Mmhmm."

"Because I can," he says smugly. "Goodnight Blaine."

Blaine stares at his phone for a bit, his mouth hanging open not really believing what has just happened. He's going on a date with Sebastian Smythe. Horrible, sleazy, perverted Sebastian.

How did this happen? Why did he have to be so distracted and why did Sebastian have the ability to get under his skin like that? Blaine had let Sebastian ruffle him and he had blurted out the worst possible confession in his rush to defend Kurt.

Kurt. Graceful, perfect, sexy Kurt. He's doing this for Kurt. Suddenly Blaine feels an overwhelming urge to talk to him. He checks the time. Kurt should just about be getting off work. He sends him a text: _What time are you done?_

He flops down on his bed and waits for a reply.

* * *

><p>Kurt takes a moment to compose himself before leaving the private lounge and heading back to the dressing room. If Vince sees that he's been crying, he'll go after Sebastian and then it's all over. All the months of sneaking around and hiding will be for nothing. Why was this job so important to him again?<p>

Sitting on the floor of that disgusting room, Kurt can't remember anymore. Maybe it's not worth it; maybe he should just let Sebastian tell. Maybe he should just quit. If Sebastian's cold enough to demand a lap dance as payment, what else would he ask for? Kurt doesn't think he could deliver on anything physical.

He looks down at his hands, still shaking slightly, and balls them into fists, then flexes and stretches his fingers. Slowly his body is calming itself and returning to normal. He's got another performance to do. He can do this.

Kurt takes a deep breath, exhales it slowly and pulls himself to his feet. He grabs his clothes from the floor and puts them back on slowly. He focuses on the ritual of dressing himself, and slowly his heart rate returns to normal. His hands have stopped shaking and his breathing has calmed. He shuts off the sound system and heads for the dressing room, head held high to obscure the new secret etched into his skin. It's not visible to the naked eye, but Kurt can feel it just like a burn. He imagines it as a giant red welt on his back, right in between the tiny scar he earned when he was thrown in a dumpster his sophomore year and the place he had bruised when he got shoved extra hard into a locker during his junior year. He got through that, and he'll get through this. Somehow.

It isn't in Kurt Hummel's DNA to let anything beat him, not even a maniacal teen gay with a Jersey Shore-worthy blow out.

He laughs at the visual he created as he enters the dressing room, and it hits him.

"Mike."

Mike must have told Sebastian that Kurt was there. Fucking Mike and his stupid fucking fake tan and hideous green thong, who is now sitting in the nearly empty dressing room grinning at Kurt like he's just won the lottery.

"So, I guess he likes you back," Mike says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt feels like he might throw up but instead forces a smile.

"It would appear so," he says quietly.

Mike just gapes at him and looks like he's about to ask for details, so Kurt interrupts before Mike can say a word.

"Listen, I think I'm going to head home early. Do you want to take my second slot?"

He doesn't make eye contact with Mike, he simply starts packing up his stuff, not even bothering to change back into his street clothes. Mike must not be short on rent money this month because the offer didn't distract him in the way Kurt had hoped it would.

"That was him, right?" Mike asks, stepping between Kurt and the mirror. "Sebastian?"

Kurt flinches at both the name and the intrusion on his personal space. And suddenly it dawns on him. It's all his fault.

_Me and my big mouth._

If Kurt hadn't slipped and blurted out Sebastian's name to Mike all those weeks ago, he wouldn't be in this boat now. But he had been distracted and trying desperately not to even admit to himself that he liked Blaine.

_Blaine. What if Sebastian tells Blaine?_

"Kurt?" Mike asks, leaning down to try to catch Kurt's eye. "You OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he says. "Just a little tired. Yes, that was Sebastian."

He's not sure why he confirms that to Mike or better still, why he doesn't deny liking the creepy little mongrel in the first place. But he's too tired to care. He really just wants to get home and wash the smell of Sebastian off of him. He can feel the burn of unwanted fingers on his torso and neck and it makes his skin crawl.

The room feels small and crowded and just too bright. Kurt needs to go; he needs to run; he needs…

Blaine_  
>What time are you done?<em>

He nearly chokes on his own breath as he reads the text. How can he face Blaine? Even if they are just friends, he knows Blaine wants more. And what if Sebastian _is_ an ex-boyfriend? He never really asked. How the hell did all of this happen?

Kurt's hands are shaking when he replies, but he manages to type out a message and hit send.

Kurt_  
>I'm done now. Can I come over?<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine just stares at the text for a minute in disbelief. There's no way in hell he's saying no to that. He quickly sticks his head out into the hallway, confirming that his parents are in their room and the lights are out. The lack of light coming from under their bedroom door tells him he's in the clear.<p>

Blaine_  
>Of course. Everything alright?<em>

Kurt_  
>I'm not sure.<em>

Blaine_  
>Now I'm worried.<em>

Kurt_  
>I'll be there in 20. <em>

Blaine_  
>Don't ring the bell…my parents are asleep. I'll meet you at the door. <em>

Kurt_  
>OK<em>

Blaine_  
>Drive safe. x<em>

Blaine paces his room, trying to figure out what happened with Kurt. It wasn't uncommon for Kurt to send late texts or to come over to Blaine's house. They'd done a lot of that over the last few weeks, in fact. But he's never invited himself over out of the blue or this late at night before.

Every third lap of his room, Blaine stops to check the driveway for Kurt's car. He counts his steps, then the laps, and then the minutes. After what feels like an eternity, Blaine looks out his window and sees Kurt's car. He bounds down the stairs two at a time, somehow managing to stay quiet. Blaine opens the door to find a breathless and slightly pale-looking Kurt, who collapses into his arms.

* * *

><p>"Kurt," Blaine says in shock. "Kurt, what happened?"<p>

Kurt presses tightly to Blaine's chest, clinging to his firm presence, trying to regain his hold on reality. Deep sobs course through his body as he tries to stop the ground from swelling up to swallow him whole. Well, that's what it feels like anyway.

He barely registers Blaine guiding him into the house and onto the sofa in the Andersons' living room. Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him as the sobs intensify and Kurt grabs handfuls of Blaine's sweater trying to pull him even closer. Words refuse to form on Kurt's tongue so he just holds on to Blaine. Steady, warm, solid, breathing, alive, here. He can almost forget the feeling of Sebastian's cold hands on his bare chest. Almost.

His body shudders with the memory, and it catches Blaine's attention.

"Kurt, please tell me what's wrong," he pleads.

"I just can't," Kurt sobs. "Please…I just need a friend right now." He grips Blaine impossibly tighter, clinging to him as if his life depended on it. Maybe it does in a way.

"OK, OK…I'm here," Blaine says, making shushing noises into Kurt's hair while running his hands along Kurt's back. "I'm here as long as you need me."

Blaine begins to rock Kurt back and forth slightly, having always found the movement soothing himself. Kurt relaxes slightly under the weight of Blaine's hold and the soothing rhythm of the swaying. When Kurt finally feels like he can stay upright without Blaine to support his body weight, he pulls back slightly from their embrace, but he's still holding on to Blaine's shirt.

When he makes eye contact with Blaine, Kurt feels his breath catch in his throat. The concern and worry is etched into the other boy's face as clearly as if it had been written there in permanent marker. Kurt is overcome with emotion, everything he's been holding back, everything he's been pushing down, everything he's been feeling for Blaine.

Kurt feels as if his heart has been racing since Sebastian left him in the private lounge at Shades, yet it feels like it's beating impossibly faster now. It feels as if his heart might explode from his chest.

Blaine's tea-colored eyes are wide as he searches Kurt's face for answers, and Kurt is slowly falling apart under the warm affection of his gaze. Every argument he ever formed to convince himself they should just remain friends suddenly falls away. In this moment, in this place, it's just him and Blaine. Two warm bodies offering comfort to one another, and Kurt is finally succumbing to its consolation.

When Blaine's eyes fall on Kurt's again, he doesn't pull away. In fact, he leans in closer. So close he can feel Blaine's breath on his face. It's warm and sweet and smells vaguely of mint. And Kurt wonders if he tastes of mint as well.

Before the thought is fully formed, Kurt is pulling Blaine towards him and brushing his lips softly across Blaine's. The kiss is feather light and even though Kurt initiated it, the sensation barely registers on his lips. But then Blaine is leaning in and his full mouth meets Kurt's, lips slightly parted, asking Kurt to yield just a little more.

The room spins as Kurt allows himself to be caught up in the heady rush of affection. The fear and terror of being cornered by Sebastian is shoved further and further down until Kurt can think of nothing but Blaine and the soft press of full, pink lips to his own.

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice low and raspy. "I'm not complaining, but are you sure this is what you want?"

Kurt opens his eyes and blinks at Blaine in confusion.

"Can we just have this moment?" he asks. "I just need this right now. We can talk later." Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's jaw. "I need to feel hope…I need to feel … something."

Blaine simply nods before gently kissing Kurt's eyes closed. He trails feather light kisses along his nose and each cheek before capturing his lips again. This time Blaine's lips are slightly parted, his kiss soft but firm with intent.

Kurt responds by letting out a soft sigh and relaxing into Blaine's arms. He reaches up to run his fingers through the hair at the base of Blaine's neck, stroking gingerly. Blaine's hair is soft and pliant beneath his hands, and Kurt realizes for the first time that Blaine's head is a pile of tousled, soft curls instead of its regular smoothly slicked back style. He relishes the feeling in his fingers and is so distracted by the physical sensation of it that he barely notices that Blaine has stopped kissing his lips and has moved down his neck. Kurt tilts his head back to give Blaine easier access and moans when he hits a particularly sensitive spot.

"Is this alright?" mumbles Blaine in between kisses.

Kurt manages a soft "mmhmm" of encouragement.

The confirmation must give Blaine a jolt of confidence because he bites down slightly on Kurt's neck where it reaches the collar of his shirt, causing Kurt to arch his back and let out a low whine.

"I don't think I want to be friends," Kurt says breathlessly.

Blaine pulls back abruptly, eyes wide and swollen, red lips parted in disbelief. A flash of hurt shows briefly on his face.

"What?" he asks.

Kurt opens his eyes and tilts his head back to neutral so he can look at Blaine.

"I know I said I wanted to be friends," he says, "but I can't stop thinking about this. I'm tired of fighting it, Blaine. I don't even remember why I was fighting."

"You had a list," Blaine says quietly, dropping his head into his left hand. Suddenly his head is pounding from the thoughts whirring through his mind.

"I was being stupid," Kurt says, reaching for Blaine's chin and titling his head up, pressing soft kisses to his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Blaine throws his arms around Kurt and knocks him backward on the sofa. Kurt's back is pressed into the cushions and Blaine's weight has him pinned. And the sensation is so much more welcome than when Sebastian shoved him against the wall. It feels right. Blaine is soft and warm and pliant where Sebastian was cold, cruel and unyielding. Kurt shoves the memory aside and kisses Blaine with renewed passion.

Their tongues are fighting for dominance, and it's sloppy, but Kurt doesn't care. Blaine's here and he's his, and it's perfect.

Kurt trails his hands along Blaine's sides and runs a hand under his loose-fitting t-shirt. He can feel the muscles in Blaine's smooth back as they react to his touch. Blaine's kisses come faster and more insistent and Kurt can feel a familiar heat begin to build.

The two are startled from their reclining position on the couch when they hear a toilet flush upstairs. Blaine holds his breath until they hear footsteps retreat down the hall and a door close.

"I really should go," Kurt says, not really wanting to leave, but not wanting to go any further until they can talk about things.

"I wish you could stay," Blaine says, cupping Kurt's cheek and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Please," Blaine says. He's not pleading; it feels more like a promise really. Blaine stands and offers his hand to Kurt. He takes it and Blaine leads him to the door. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I will be," Kurt says, and he means it. He feels stronger somehow.

Blaine nods silently, not sure he believes this gorgeous boy in front of him, but accepting the answer all the same.

"You know I'm here for you, right? You can tell me anything."

"I know," Kurt says, not making eye contact.

_But I can't tell you this. _

Blaine leans in for another kiss, before looking back at Kurt and smiling.

"I'm glad you came over," he says.

"Me too. Goodnight, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt. Talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Blaine watches as Kurt walks slowly to his car. He looks slightly less pale than when he arrived, but even more tired than before. At least he didn't run away this time, though. That's a start. Hopefully he won't regret this tomorrow.<p>

Tomorrow. Blaine has a date with Sebastian tomorrow.

If only he'd kept his stupid mouth shut for a few more hours. Instead he's going to either have to betray Kurt for a second time in as many days or come clean about his slip. Neither option is incredibly appealing.

Blaine climbs the stairs to his room feeling heavy and suddenly exhausted. His whole body feels wooden and there's a twisting pain in his chest. He should feel elated that Kurt finally let go; he finally wants more than friendship.

_He's mine. _

The smile that reaches Blaine's lips disappears quickly, though. He _should_ feel all of those things, but instead he's anxious, confused and angry with himself. He can't even bring himself to be angry with Sebastian. He's just being his usual horrible, rotten self. You can't fault a guy for bad DNA.

Blaine lands on his bed with a soft thud and pulls the covers up over his head. Maybe he can drown out the confusion with the thick comforter. Maybe he can force his brain to shut down the way you quiet a bird by covering its cage. Maybe he can suffocate himself with goose down and he won't have to face this.

He falls into a fitful sleep around 3 a.m. and wakes to sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window as his cell phone buzzes on the night stand. He fumbles for his glasses and checks the clock. 11:15. He grabs his phone.

Kurt_  
>Want to grab coffee?<em>

Blaine smiles at the screen. It wasn't a dream. Kurt was really here and they're not just friends and he's asking him on a coffee date.

Blaine_  
>Sure. I just woke up. Meet you there in half an hour?<em>

Kurt_  
>Sounds good. x<em>

Blaine jumps out of bed and quickly grabs some clothes, heading for the shower. He's out the door in record time, only stopping to call out to his parents.

"Going for coffee…be back soon!"

* * *

><p>Blaine is on a high most of the day from his coffee date with Kurt. They'd spent the early afternoon talking and holding hands and just being together. It was the best day he'd had in a long time.<p>

That's why it's getting more and more difficult to ignore the looming presence of his date with Sebastian. He almost tells Kurt about it at least five times, and catches himself the last time as he's just about to say "I've got to go and meet Sebastian," when Kurt mentions having to leave to get ready for work.

_Bite your stupid tongue, Blaine._

They're walking past the park they ended up in on their first "date" when Kurt stops and throws his head back with a heavy sigh.

"I wish I didn't have to work tonight," Kurt laments.

"Can you call in sick?" Blaine asks, not thinking it through.

"No, I left early last night," Kurt says, looking down at his hands. He fiddles with the cuffs on his shirt.

Blaine realizes Kurt is thinking about whatever caused him to show up on Blaine's doorstep a sobbing mess the night before. He takes a chance that Kurt is in the mood to talk about it now.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Kurt doesn't make eye contact as he walks over to the swings and takes a seat, absentmindedly twirling and dragging his feet in the wood chips.

"It's a long story," he says, watching his feet making patterns on the ground as he twirls.

"Tell me," Blaine says softly, taking the empty swing to Kurt's left and kicking off from the ground.

Blaine's movement pulls Kurt's attention from his feet and gives him a bit of courage to confide in Blaine. He looks up at the boy swinging with childlike abandon and smiles. No harm in telling him what happened. Kurt doesn't have to reveal specifics.

"Just some jerk coming on to me at the club," Kurt shrugs. "I guess it had me freaked out a bit."

Blaine drags his feet and stops swinging abruptly, turning to face Kurt.

"What?" he says, anger flashing in his eyes. "Where the fuck was Vince?"

Kurt stops his twirling to look at Blaine. "It's fine. I'm fine. Really."

Blaine reaches over to pull their swings closer together and turns Kurt's slightly so he's facing him.

"You weren't fine last night," he says.

"It just hasn't happened in a while. I was in shock. I'm fine…really."

Blaine searches his face for a moment, trying to decide whether he wants to believe him. Kurt gives him a shy smile that doesn't convince Blaine, but it's enough to make him think Kurt _will_ be OK, even if he wasn't the night before.

"Just promise me you'll be careful," he pleads. "And tell Vince who this guy is so it doesn't happen again. Please."

"I will," Kurt says nodding.

He knows it's a lie — a white lie, but a lie nonetheless — but he can't tell Blaine about Sebastian. He just can't. It's too embarrassing and things are going so well. So he bites his tongue for the moment and just smiles at Blaine, trying a little harder this time to make it reach his eyes. It isn't too difficult. Blaine is looking back at him with genuine concern in his eyes, and the hint of green in them is especially noticeable in the fading daylight. Kurt sighs and grins at Blaine.

"I really had fun today," he says sincerely.

"Me too," Blaine says beaming back at him. "Walk you back to your car?"

Kurt stands up and takes Blaine's outstretched hand.

"Why Mr. Anderson, I would be delighted."

The overly dramatic gesture sends them both into fits of giggles as they walk back to their cars arm in arm.

It almost makes Blaine forget about his stupid date with Sebastian. Almost.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **I've had a lot of comments about how you all hate Sebastian so much, but that's kind of the point with a villain, right? So just bear with me a little while longer. I promise it will be worth it in the end. Special thanks to Lindsay for being my evil genius beta fish. ; )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

At exactly 8:01 p.m. Sebastian rings the doorbell at the Anderson home. Blaine is upstairs messing with his hair, which is quite frankly already a full-on gel helmet, but he's not ready to face Sebastian. Besides, his parents know the Smythes so he knows Sebastian can easily make small talk and hopefully kill some time. Blaine figures maybe he can delay this date a little longer. Or maybe he will fall down the stairs and break his leg.

He hears footsteps in the hallway and hears Sebastian call out from the top of the stairs, "Thanks Mrs. Anderson. I won't keep him out too late."

Or maybe he could push Sebastian down the stairs.

"Hi there, gorgeous." Sebastian is leaning on Blaine's doorway and smirking at the shorter boy. "You look delicious."

"Hi, Sebastian….thanks," he says, not feeling at all flattered.

Sebastian takes Blaine's reply as an invitation and steps further into the room, sauntering over to where Blaine is standing in front of his mirror. He looks at Blaine in the mirror and places a hand on his shoulder, massaging it slightly.

"We could just stay in if you'd rather. I think I charmed your mother enough that she wouldn't bother us." His voice is low, and he's so close Blaine can feel his breath against his ear. It makes his skin crawl.

Blaine shrugs Sebastian's hand off and turns to face him.

"No, I agreed to a _date_. Let's go." Blaine turns and heads for the door. Sebastian follows laughing.

"You can't fault a guy for trying."

Blaine stops and turns to face Sebastian, pointing a finger into the taller boy's chest and looking at him fiercely.

"Listen. I agreed to go on this date with you. But I didn't agree to being harassed or demeaned. You're going to be a gentleman tonight or we're done."

Sebastian looks amused and not the least bit threatened, and it only infuriates Blaine more.

"Did you hear what I said?" he says through gritted teeth.

"I did. But do I need to remind you about our deal, Blaine?" Sebastian leans into Blaine, speaking low and rough into Blaine's ear. "You go out with me, and I won't tell Kurt about you telling me he dances like a whore."

Sebastian's closeness and the harshness of his words shock Blaine into silence. He swallows heavily and feels a lump begin to form in his throat.

"We should go," Sebastian says, grabbing Blaine by the elbow so forcefully he nearly shoves him down the stairs.

Blaine jerks his arm from Sebastian's grip and stomps down the stairs in front of Sebastian, regretting not being behind him to shove him to the first floor.

"Let's just get this over with," Blaine spits.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Anderson," Sebastian calls toward the living room. His voice is syrupy sweet and Blaine feels as if he might throw up.

* * *

><p>Kurt heads home from his afternoon with Blaine grinning like an idiot, singing along with show tunes at the top of his voice and completely forgetting about the incident with Sebastian. Well, he forgets for a few minutes anyway.<p>

By the time he's home and starting his evening skin care regimen and getting ready for work, his mind is racing. He's hoping desperately that Sebastian won't show up at Shades tonight, but he's also begging the universe that Blaine won't show up because he can't take a chivalrous boyfriend showing up to defend his honor.

Wait, are they boyfriends? They didn't really talk about it. Kurt had said he no longer wanted to be just friends and Blaine hadn't objected, but they'd never really discussed what that means for the two of them. They'd been too busy making googly eyes at one another and holding hands to talk about anything that important.

Kurt is mentally berating himself for not bringing it up when he hears his phone buzzing from his vanity.

"Hi, Rachel."

"Hey, Kurt. Getting ready for work?"

"Of course," he says, knowing Rachel knows the answer to her question. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted you to know I'm going out with Finn tonight, so you can't tell your dad you're hanging out with me. I texted Mercedes, but she hasn't replied yet, so I don't know if she'll cover for you."

"Oh," Kurt says. "Um, thanks. I hadn't really thought about it. I was distracted."

"By what?" Rachel asks. "Or … is it a _whom_?"

"The second one," Kurt says without elaborating.

Rachel's squeals of delight send a stab of pain straight to Kurt's eardrum and he has to pull the phone away from his ear.

"God, Rachel…you'll wake the dead with that kind of racket."

"Sorry. It's just…Kurt, oh my god. I know you're getting ready for work, but you have to tell me _everything_. "

Kurt sighs into the phone before he fills Rachel in on his date with Blaine and the events of the previous evening, careful to leave out the details about Sebastian's blackmail. He doesn't want to worry her, and besides, she's only looking for the romantic details anyway.

"That. Has got to be. The. Most. Romantic story. I have _ever_ heard," Rachel gushes.

"Yes, getting almost sexually assaulted is so romantic, Rachel."

"Well, no of course not. But you know what I mean. The other part….that's romantic. And you're alright, right? So it's good. It is good, isn't it? I mean, you're not going to change your mind are you? Oh, you can't change your mind, Kurt. You'll break his heart!"

"No, I'm not going to change my mind," Kurt says firmly. "I want this. It's good. We're good."

_As long as I don't tell my dad how we met._

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

_How does she always do that?_

"Um, not yet. It's all very new and I don't even know if it's going to go anywhere, so why should I worry about that?"

Besides, Kurt knows Burt will ask all the questions he doesn't have answers to, and he's just not ready for that. He'll tell him when the time is right. When things make more sense. When they have a label.

"Listen, Rachel. I've got to go. I have work tonight."

"You know if you told your dad about Blaine, he could be your alibi."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

"Bye."

Kurt hangs up from Rachel and shoots a quick text to Mercedes. He knows his two best friends don't always get along, and it's likely Mercedes is just ignoring Rachel. Sure enough he gets a text back almost instantly. She'll cover for Kurt tonight.

It's a testament to their friendship that she hasn't asked Kurt about why he needs her to cover. He's asked her to do it at least a half dozen times in the last four months, but she never questions it. Kurt loves her for that.

He finishes up his evening prep and heads out the door. His nerves are still on edge, but he's more confident having talked to Rachel. And this time he'll warn Vince about Sebastian. Everything will be fine.

* * *

><p>Blaine spends his entire date with Sebastian thinking about Kurt. More than once he's shocked out of daydreams by Sebastian making a crude suggestion.<p>

"You know if you're going to fantasize about me while I'm talking, we could just get a room," Sebastian purrs over his plate of penne.

Blaine rolls his eyes and just returns to his own watery pasta. He wonders offhandedly what Kurt's doing. Probably yoga. It's still relatively early. Blaine pictures Kurt in a snug-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, stretching his lean body into complicated postures. The image has him shifting uncomfortably in his seat as Sebastian tries to make small talk.

"So I told Wes, we have to adjust our arrangements because we don't have enough range of voices…otherwise, some of the guys are going to have to sing falsetto," he pauses, looking to Blaine for a response. Music has always been the one thing Blaine will talk to him about, so he expects Blaine to be paying attention, but he's once again staring at his plate like it holds the secret to the universe.

"But really what I meant was that I'm going to take all the solos from now on, so fuck you, Blaine."

At the sound of his name, Blaine looks up.

"Look if you're not going to at least _act_ like you want to be here, I'm going to have to rethink our arrangement," Sebastian says.

"Sorry," Blaine says, realizing that he better focus if he wants to get through this "date" in one piece. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Sebastian opens his mouth to speak, but he stops when he hears Blaine's cell phone go off.

Blaine grabs it from his jacket pocket mumbling a half-hearted sorry, and sees a text from his brother. Blaine takes a sip of his drink as he reads the message.

Cooper  
><em>Mom said you're on a date with Sebastian Smythe? Did you have a fucking aneurism?<em>

Blaine nearly spews soda out of his nose trying to hold back a laugh. Sebastian raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly at Blaine.

"My brother," Blaine mumbles.

Blaine  
><em>It's a long story. I'll fill you in later. <em>

Cooper  
><em>Damn right you will. If I don't hear from you by midnight, I'm driving up there. This is bullshit!<em>

Blaine fights back another laugh as he reads Cooper's text.

_You don't know the half of it, big brother._

Blaine puts his phone away and manages to carry on a conversation about the Warblers and when their next chemistry lab is due. It almost feels like a normal moment with Sebastian. For once he's not hitting on Blaine and they're talking about normal things…like friends. Sort of. If you can call the person blackmailing you a friend.

The sound of Blaine's text alert interrupts the conversation again, pulling an exasperated sigh from Sebastian. Blaine apologizes and expects another text from Cooper.

"I told him I was busy…" He stops mid sentence to read the new message.

Kurt  
><em>On my way to work. Just wanted to thank you again for earlier…and last night. x<em>

Blaine's heart stops. Kurt is thinking of him. Gorgeous, tall, blue-eyed, Kurt. A smile spreads across his face. His fingers hover over the screen.

"What's so fascinating?" Sebastian asks, trying desperately to hide the twinge of jealousy that he's feeling.

Blaine looks up at Sebastian and it hits him all at once. What is he doing? What is he doing _here_? With _Sebastian_ of all people. The thought of looking at that smirking douchebag for another second is unbearable. He throws his napkin on the table and shoves his phone back in his pocket.

"You know what, Sebastian? This isn't worth it. Tell Kurt or don't, I don't care because _I'm_ going to tell him. I screwed up. So what? It's just not fucking worth it."

Several people have turned to look at the scene playing out in the middle of the crowded restaurant and Sebastian shuffles self-consciously in his seat.

"You're causing a scene," he says through gritted teeth.

"You're right," Blaine says, suddenly determined. He stands up and leans over Sebastian as he walks past and lowers his voice to a near whisper. "_You're_ not worth it."

Sebastian looks up at him, eyes wide, and if Blaine didn't know better, he'd think the boy was hurt by Blaine's callous words. Without looking back, Blaine says, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

And that's it. Blaine leaves a stunned Sebastian sitting by himself at a table for two. For a second, he feels guilty about stiffing him for the bill, but then he remembers why he was out with Sebastian in the first place and he erases the thought from his mind. In fact, he tosses all his worries out with that one. Blaine doesn't even care if Sebastian tells Kurt or not because he won't betray his friend that way. Friend? Boyfriend? What are they?

But it doesn't matter because Blaine's done lying and he's done with Sebastian Smythe. Blaine is so good at forgetting about Sebastian that he doesn't even remember they rode together to the restaurant until he hits the parking lot. Fuck it. It doesn't matter. It's only a couple of miles, and he needs to walk off his anger.

He only makes it about four blocks before he knows what he wants to do. He takes out his phone and rereads Kurt's last text. They've built up a modicum of trust. The question is, is it enough to get them past this. It has to be. It has to be enough because Blaine can't live with himself if he doesn't confess to Kurt.

Blaine  
><em>I had fun too. Coffee tomorrow? x<em>

He barely has to wait 30 seconds for a reply.

Kurt  
><em>Sure. Around the same time? I'll call you. <em>

Blaine  
><em>Sounds great. Goodnight, Kurt<em>

Kurt  
><em>Goodnight, Blaine x<em>

Standing on a dark street corner in Lima, Ohio, having walked out on a date he accepted as blackmail and freezing his butt off in a light rain, Blaine suddenly realizes he's never been happier.

Now he just needs to figure out how to tell Kurt that he broke his promise.

_God what if he hates me? _

It could all come crashing down around his head. He doesn't think he'll be able to live with himself if he hurts Kurt. He can feel tears threatening to spill. But he refuses to walk down the street alone, crying to himself. With blurry eyes, Blaine manages to dial his brother's number. Maybe Cooper will know what to do.

* * *

><p>Kurt's Saturday night at work is much less eventful than the previous night had been. Although, truth be told, his heart wasn't really in it. He doesn't feel the usual rush he gets from being on stage and instead of feeling energized at the end of the night, he's just exhausted and ready to go home. He's almost done gathering up all of his stuff when Vince walks into the dressing room.<p>

"Hey, there cupcake," Vince teases. He's one of the few people Kurt will let get away with calling him by ridiculous nicknames like that.

"Hey," Kurt replies with a genuine smile.

"You doing OK? You seem a little off."

"Just tired," Kurt insists. "It's been a long week."

"Yeah? You want to talk about it?"

Kurt shakes his head and focuses his attention on his bag, looking around to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything.

"Mike said you left in a hurry last night," Vince continues when he doesn't get an answer out of Kurt. "Said you looked shook up after you took that private with the goofy-looking kid I told to buzz off."

Kurt's head shoots up in surprise.

"You told him to leave?" Kurt asks.

"Well, I gave him my standard Dalton-doesn't-do-privates speech. So yeah."

Kurt sighs. "Well, Mike may have been under the impression that I liked this guy."

"Do you?" asks Vince pointedly.

"Not even a little bit," Kurt replies, not even bothering to hide the disgust on his face. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Well, that little bastard isn't getting back in here again. He's on the list."

"Thanks," Kurt says feeling far less relieved than he should.

Kurt's shoulders are sagging, and he knows Vince can tell something bigger is wrong than what he's letting on. But Kurt's not divulging anything more tonight. He just wants to get home and get some sleep so he can focus on his coffee date with Blaine.

_Blaine._

A small smile plays at the corner of his mouth at the thought. Vince must catch it because he offers a tentative smile.

"I'll see you next weekend, Vince."

Vince doesn't say anything else, he just pats Kurt on the shoulder and watches Kurt leave the room. Kurt takes a moment to pull himself up to his full posture before heading out into the dull roar of the nightclub and making his way to the parking lot.

When he gets home, he heads straight to bed, forgoing his usual nighttime moisturizing. One night won't kill him. So he doesn't see the note his dad has left taped to the vanity mirror.

"We need to talk. — Dad"

When he sees the note the following morning, his heart stops. When it starts again, it feels like it's going to beat out of his chest.

_Shit, he knows._

Kurt fumbles through an abbreviated version of his morning ritual, wanting to look pulled together but desperate to talk to his dad before Finn and Carole get up. They like to sleep in on Sundays, but the Hummels have always been early risers. He doesn't want to have this conversation in front of Finn if he can help it.

Standing outside the kitchen door, Kurt almost heads back to his room three times, but ultimately he knows he better face the music. He takes a deep breath and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey dad," he says, forcing nonchalance as best he can.

"Hey kiddo," Burt replies, not looking up from his paper. "Late night last night?"

"Um yeah," Kurt says, grabbing an apple and sitting down across from his dad. "Merecedes is having boy trouble."

_Another lie. Great._

Burt takes a sip of his coffee and looks at his son, who's fidgeting with the sticker on the piece of fruit in his hands.

"So, uh…some kid named Sebastian came by the shop looking for you yesterday. He said he lost his phone and couldn't get ahold of you, so I gave him your number. "

Kurt swallows hard and tries to keep his focus on his apple. He takes a small bite and chews it slowly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Something you want to tell me, Kurt?"

Kurt's heart is racing. Did Sebastian tell? His dad doesn't look angry, so maybe he didn't. But then why was he at the shop looking for Kurt?

He decides to stall a bit.

"About…?"

Burt gives him a pointed look. Kurt knows that look. His dad's not buying his feigned ignorance for a minute.

_Shit._

"I'm not stupid, kid. You've hardly been around lately, staying out until all hours of the night, always out with Rachel and Mercedes, but Finn says he hardly sees you."

"I um…"

Kurt doesn't know what to say. He can't tell his dad the truth, but he doesn't want to lie again either. He's still trying to form a complete sentence when his dad speaks again.

"Be straight with me, kid. Are you dating this Sebastian guy or what?"

Kurt nearly chokes on his apple, partly out of shock and partly out of relief. "No, definitely not."

"So you're just friends?"

"I wouldn't say that either," Kurt says, earning him a confused look from his dad.

"Well then what would you say?"

"Well, he's more like a friend of a friend. I promise you, there's nothing to worry about."

"It's my job to worry. I just want to know what's going on with you."

"We hardly know each other," Kurt says. It's not entirely a lie. Kurt's mind is practically screaming at him, but his face is a stoic mask.

_He just tried to sexually assault me and is blackmailing me for god knows what to keep him from telling you I'm a fucking exotic dancer._

Burt looks back at his paper, but he's smiling behind his raised coffee mug.

"I think he might have a bit of a crush on you, kid."

Thankfully, Burt doesn't make eye contact with Kurt so he doesn't see the expert eye roll his son is giving him. He lets out a half snort/half laugh at the thought. Burt either doesn't hear it or just ignores it.

"So what are you doing today?" Burt asks.

"Um, I have homework to catch up on, so I thought I'd head over to the Lima Bean to get some studying done. Then I'm going to practice for my NYADA audition. It's Wednesday, you know."

"You'll do great," Burt says.

Kurt blinks at him. "I know." His voice sounds strong and confident, but deep down Kurt is terrified of the looming deadline. What if he doesn't get in? What if he blows it? What if he _does_ get in? There are just too many possibilities. Kurt's not used to having options.

"I have faith in you," Burt insists.

"Could you bottle some of that and give it to me?" Kurt laughs as he says it, but he's using humor to mask his inner terror. He stands up and walks over to his dad, hugging him with one arm and pressing a kiss to his head. "I'll see you later."

Kurt walks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs to call Blaine.

He considers telling his dad about Blaine for the hundredth time. But how would he explain how they met? That would mean coming clean about his job. And he only has a few more weeks before his bank account hits his goal. He can do this for another month. He can.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **So this chapter kind of ends on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but it was the most logical place to end it because of the next chapter. My beta, Lindsay, said it broke her a little bit. So fair warning, I guess. I didn't intend for so much angst when I started writing this but it's kind of taken on a life of its own. I hope you're still enjoying it…I promise to stop torturing these boys as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Blaine is early for his date with Kurt, so he's surprised to see Kurt already sipping from a large cup at their usual table. Blaine's so excited to see him — perched gracefully in a chair, a thick scarf draped around his long neck, brown hair perfect as ever, and a soft smile on his lips — that he almost forgets what he wanted to tell Kurt. Well, what Cooper wanted Blaine to say, anyway.

After he had gotten over the shock of hearing that his little brother had been blackmailed into dating Sebastian Smythe, Cooper had insisted that Blaine just tell Kurt; stop delaying the inevitable. The advice had sounded perfect at the time, but now that he's seen Kurt sitting in the softly lit coffee shop, looking damn near perfect, Blaine's not sure he can go through with it.

Blaine clearly remembers Cooper's words from the night before: "You went on a date with _Sebastian_ for this guy. I think you've already proven you're crazy about him. Just tell him the truth."

The truth? The truth is he wants Kurt to quit working at Shades and for the two of them to just be together. The truth is he's afraid that if he tells Kurt he broke his promise, it will all be over before it starts. He just doesn't want to face that. And Blaine really wants to keep that adorable smile on Kurt's face. He'll never get enough of those dimples or the way Kurt's face scrunches up and makes his eyes all squinty when he really smiles.

Thinking of Kurt's smile makes Blaine smile. He's glued to the spot watching Kurt sip his coffee and grinning like an idiot, and he doesn't even care.

Blaine doesn't realize he's been blocking the doorway to the Lima Bean until a young woman with blonde hair and too much eyeliner barks out, "I said, excuse me!" Apparently she'd asked him to move before.

_Oops._

Moving too quickly, Blaine trips a little trying to get out of her way, and when he glances up again, Kurt is looking right at him, trying to hide a laugh behind his hand. Blaine can't help but laugh back. By the time Blaine reaches the table, Kurt is gasping for air and his eyes are watering.

"I'm sorry," he says. "It's just….you were flailing your arms….and… that lady looked at you….like….just…and she….her face. And _your_ face. And then, I tried not to laugh…but…oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Blaine says, still laughing at himself. "Not one of my more, uh, graceful moments, though."

"No…definitely not." Kurt's smile reaches all the way to his eyes, the lingering tears making them sparkle. Blaine thinks he's never seen anything so stunning in his entire life. He could get lost in Kurt's eyes for days.

Blaine's often been told that his own eyes are beautiful: "they're so big and expressive; I've never seen anything quite like it." And sure, he's constantly getting fawned over about the indefinable color of them: "Wow, they're like the color of honey!" But the truth is, Blaine considers them plain-old hazel and doesn't really see the big deal. In fact, Blaine prefers the blue depths of Kurt's eyes. They sparkle with a hint of green in the right light, and Blaine is certain they are far superior to any other color of eyes he could imagine.

He doesn't realize he's staring again until Kurt looks away, blushing slightly.

"Um…I uh…."

Kurt starts giggling again as he takes a sip from his coffee. Blaine thinks it's the sweetest sound he's ever heard.

It's also really distracting.

Blaine tries to tell Kurt about his slip up. He really does. But every time he tries, Kurt distracts him. Well, it's not _Kurt's_ fault exactly. Not unless you want to fault a guy for looking completely fucking gorgeous all the time. Kurt can't really be held responsible for Blaine fantasizing about running his fingers through thick brown hair or daydreaming about trailing his fingers along Kurt's slender, but well-defined arms. And it's definitely not Kurt's fault that every time he laughs, Blaine's smile grows even larger. It just can't be helped.

But it's very distracting. And truth be told, Blaine's not really trying that hard to tell Kurt about the Sebastian incident. Does he really need to know? It's not fair to him to worry him unnecessarily. Obviously Sebastian hadn't said anything to Kurt's friends or family — or even Kurt for that matter — otherwise he'd have heard about it by now. Right?

So Blaine keeps pushing the conversation back.

_I'll tell him after he finishes his coffee. He should get to enjoy it first._

_I'll tell him after he stops laughing. I don't want to ruin his good mood. _

_I'll tell him._

Blaine is just about to suggest going somewhere else so they can talk when Kurt starts collecting their empty cups and Blaine's used sugar packets.

"Let's get out of here," he says.

"OK," Blaine says.

_I'll tell him after we get out of here._

_We'll go someplace quiet, and I'll tell him._

_I will._

"I'm just going to hit the little boys' room before we go," Kurt says to a distracted Blaine, who just nods.

No sooner than Kurt disappears behind the bathroom door, Blaine feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

Cooper  
><em>How'd it go?<em>

Cooper always did have impeccable timing.

Blaine  
><em>Still going.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Chicken. Quit stalling. <em>

Blaine  
><em>I'm not stalling. It's just not that easy.<em>

Cooper  
><em>We already went over this. If you don't tell him it's going to keep eating away at you.<em>

Blaine  
><em>I know, but what if I hurt him? I don't think I can take that.<em>

Cooper  
><em>He deserves to know. It wasn't your secret to tell.<em>

Blaine  
><em>You're right….I hate it when you're right.<em>

Cooper  
><em>I know. : (<em>

Cooper  
><em>It's going to be fine, you know?<em>

Blaine  
><em>I hope so.<em>

"You ready?" Kurt asks, as he approaches the table.

Blaine nods as he rises to standing and follows Kurt out of the coffee shop and into the warm afternoon sunshine. It's the kind of spring day you live for in Ohio: sunny with a light breeze, the temperature just barely reaching the 70s. Perfect.

Blaine feels as if Mother Nature is mocking him.

He looks over at Kurt, who glances back when he feels Blaine's eyes on him. His eyes catch the light and Blaine can see a hint of green. His stomach flips unexpectedly and Blaine loses his nerve again.

_I can't tell him._

So the two boys spend the day just being together, not really talking about anything too deep or making any definite plans. They go shopping almost by accident. Kurt buys a new pair of shoes…on sale. Blaine buys some staff paper so he can write some new songs. They walk and hold hands. They eat soft pretzels and share a Coke.

And every time Blaine tries to tell Kurt that he blabbed to Sebastian about the dancing, he chickens out.

So when Kurt asks Blaine to come to McKinley on Tuesday to help him put the finishing touches on his audition piece for NYADA, Blaine says yes. But he doesn't say anything else.

_I'll tell him after his audition. _

_I will._

* * *

><p>Kurt is so blissed out and distracted from his day with Blaine that he doesn't notice an unfamiliar car parked on the street in front of his house. He just gets his key in the door when he hears footsteps behind him.<p>

"Hi, princess."

On reflex, Kurt flinches and pulls his arms up to protect himself. He stumbles a little from moving too quickly.

"Easy there, tiger." A long, muscular pair of arms reach up to grab Kurt and keep him from falling over backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt says, shoving Sebastian off of him and turning the key in the lock.

"Oh, come on…you know you're a _little_ happy to see me."

"Wrong as usual," Kurt says, glaring furiously at Sebastian. "What do you want?"

"Stop playing dumb," he says, trailing a finger around Kurt's ear and down his neck. Kurt scowls and pulls just out of Sebastian's reach.

"Oh, believe me…I know what you want," he hisses through gritted teeth and looks around to make sure none of his neighbors can see them. "I'm just wondering what the fuck you're doing at my house. Or better still, how did you find out where I live?"

Kurt doesn't wait for an answer before shoving Sebastian into the _hopefully_ empty house.

"Dad? Carole? Finn?" he calls out.

No answer.

"Looks like we're all alone," Sebastian says, snaking an arm around Kurt's waist and pulling him in close.

Kurt thinks he might pass out from fear. If not for the underlying current of loathing and complete and utter rage Kurt feels surging through his body at the thought of Sebastian touching him again, he might have collapsed on the spot.

He somehow manages to pull out of Sebastian's grip and get a few steps away before he hears the back door opening and Burt's voice calling out, "Hey, anybody home?"

Kurt's eyes go wide with terror before turning to Sebastian and whispering, "Keep your filthy mouth shut." Sebastian smirks at him, and Kurt knows he'll pay for this later, but he'll be damned if he's going to risk everything by letting Sebastian have control of a conversation with his dad.

"In here, dad," he calls out.

Burt walks into the living room with his head down, examining a spot on his pants.

"Hey, do you know how to get hollandaise out of denim? Carole and I had breakfast before her shift and I spilled Eggs Benedict all over me." He looks up and sees Sebastian standing next to Kurt.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company," Burt says.

"Sebastian was just leaving," Kurt says, giving the taller boy a pointed look. "Weren't you?"

"Yeah," he says not breaking eye contact with Kurt. "I uh…need to get home. I just stopped by to confirm our plans for Wednesday night….we said 7, right Kurt?"

"I uh…"

"I'll pick you up. That is…if that's all right with you, Mr. Hummel," he says looking over at Kurt's dad.

"Call me Burt," he says, offering a warm smile. "And yeah, that's fine."

Sebastian turns back to Kurt with a smile on his face. "Great…so 7 on Wednesday. See you then?"

Kurt gives him a tight-lipped smile and nods his agreement, trying not to make eye contact with his dad as Sebastian heads for the front door.

"Nice to see you again," he calls out to Burt before closing the door behind him.

Kurt ignores the amused look his father is giving him and leans forward to examine the stain near Burt's knee.

"Carole keeps some stain remover in the laundry room," he says. "I'll go get it."

"Just friends, huh?" Burt says with a laugh.

Kurt stands upright and rolls his eyes as he tries to figure out what to say. He does not want his dad thinking he and Sebastian are dating. The thought alone makes his stomach curdle.

"Dad, he just wants help with an audition piece," Kurt says, pretending to fix the buttons on his dad's shirt so he can avoid eye contact.

Another lie. Why does he keep lying all the time?

"Sure, kid…whatever you say," Burt says, smiling at his son before heading for his recliner and grabbing the TV remote.

Kurt stares at the back of the recliner for the moment, debating telling his dad about his secret and ending this whole charade. He even opens his mouth and takes a breath, ready to confess the whole sordid mess. The words are forming on his tongue when the front door opens and Finn bounds in, sweaty and red-faced.

"Oh good. I haven't missed any of the game!"

Finn flops down on the sofa, and Kurt just stares at them, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm just going to go finish up some homework in my room," he says to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>On Monday at school, Kurt can hardly concentrate. Between his excitement about his fledgling relationship with Blaine, his anxiety over his pending NYADA audition and the disgusting reality of the situation with Sebastian, Kurt is a ticking time bomb of emotion. He's jittery and quiet, and it's not escaped the attention of any of his friends.<p>

"What's going on with you Kurt?" Mercedes asks over lunch.

"Hmm?" he asks, taking a bite of his food.

"You haven't said a word all morning," Mercedes says.

"Yeah, you didn't even blink when Finn suggested that we buy our competition costumes at Old Navy," Tina says.

"Oh, um…I guess I'm just nervous about my audition," Kurt says without making eye contact with anyone at the table. "I've got a lot going on." He glances up at Rachel, making a silent plea with her not to say anything.

Rachel just looks knowingly at Kurt, a sympathetic smile on her face. She doesn't say anything at lunch, but Kurt braces himself for the onslaught of Rachel Berry-ness he knows is coming.

She corners him after glee while he's searching through a pile of papers on the piano for the sheet music for his audition piece.

"Kurt," she says softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He freezes and braces himself for her questions. He'd had all day to prepare for this, and he's still not sure what he wants to say to her. She knows about the job and Blaine and the audition, but not about Sebastian.

Kurt turns to face Rachel and gives her a forced smile.

"Do you need to talk?" she asks.

_Yes….and no._

"I'm just nervous about my audition," he says.

"Kurt," she says again, trying to get him to look her in the eye. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

He nods and continues searching the pile of papers.

"It's everything we've ever wanted, and it could all be over tomorrow. What if it all comes crashing down around us?"

The funny thing is he's not just talking about his NYADA audition; he's also thinking of his "plans" with Sebastian. Kurt wonders for the millionth time what Sebastian could possibly want and what will happen if he can't follow through.

"Aren't _you_ freaking out?" he asks, trying desperately to take the focus off himself.

"Oh my god, yes!" Rachel exclaims before launching into a frenzied monologue about how she hasn't had anything to drink for a week that wasn't herbal tea with lemon and honey. If there's one way to distract Rachel Berry from anything, it's getting her to talk about herself.

Kurt sighs and zones out as Rachel rambles on about wardrobe selection and the various benefits of changing her audition piece to another key.

* * *

><p>Blaine makes it to third period without seeing Sebastian, which is just fine by him. But the inevitable is coming: chem lab. And an hour of working in close proximity to the one person he never wants to set eyes on again.<p>

The bell rings and Mr. Burke starts taking attendance. Blaine looks around the room wondering how he could have missed seeing Sebastian walk in, when he realizes the room is clearly missing a lanky brunette with more swagger than sense. He's not sure if he wants to sigh with relief or jump for joy. Granted, this means he'll be starting the next phase of their lab by himself, which really does require two pairs of hands, but right now Blaine just doesn't care. He's free from Sebastian for now.

The rest of the day passes without even a glimpse of Sebastian, and Blaine can't believe his luck. He had a day free from the torment of Sir Smythe of Sexual Innuendo, Lord of Leering, and he's seeing Kurt tomorrow. Maybe his luck is changing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian skips school on Monday. He can't stand the thought of being at Dalton right now. He tells himself it's not because Blaine rejected him. It's just because he's not in the mood to listen to pompous middle-aged men ramble on about subjects he'll never need in the real world. Not that he is <em>ever<em> in the mood for that, but he really can't be bothered today when he's got to plan his adventures in blackmail, starring Kurt Hummel.

Blaine might have backed out of their deal, but Kurt has much more to lose, and Sebastian knows that kind of desperation leads to poor decisions. Besides, if he can't have Blaine, then Kurt _fucking_ Hummel sure as hell can't have him either.

* * *

><p>Much like Monday, Tuesday is pretty much an uneventful day for Blaine. Sebastian is back in school, but Tuesdays aren't a lab day in chemistry, so he manages to avoid him for the entire period, even though Blaine can feel Sebastian watching him out of the corner of his eye. He refuses to make eye contact. When the bell rings, Blaine is the first one out the door.<p>

By 2:45, he's sitting in his English class, tapping a pencil nervously on his notebook and watching the second hand crawl ever slower around the face of the clock. In another 15 minutes he'll be free to make the drive to McKinley where Kurt is waiting for his help with his NYADA audition.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. The teacher says something about starting Macbeth next week. Blaine glances at the clock. Only five excruciatingly long minutes left.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Something about an essay due Friday on the poem they just read. Two minutes to 3, and Blaine starts tapping faster.

Tapity. Tap. Tapity. Tap. Just one minute left, and then blissfully, the day is over.

"See you gentlemen tomorrow."

Blaine is out of his seat and halfway to the door by the time the bell rings; he runs out the front door and practically sprints for his car. The drive to Lima seems to take longer than normal, but Blaine is going as fast as he can without being completely reckless.

When he pulls into the parking lot, he glances at his phone and sees he has a text.

Kurt  
><em>You here yet? I'm dying to know what you think of changes I made to the second verse.<em>

Blaine  
><em>Just pulled up. Where is the auditorium again?<em>

Kurt  
><em>I'll come get you. Just stay put.<em>

When Blaine sees Kurt, dressed in a pair of distressed jeans, an expertly fitted shirt and vest, complete with a black skinny tie (that is just _begging_ to be pulled), his heart feels like it's going to leap out of his chest. It doesn't matter how many times he sees Kurt in person, it never ceases to amaze him just how handsome and …well, perfect…Kurt looks.

"Hi," he says, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, yourself," Kurt says grabbing Blaine by the wrist and tugging him forward. "Come on…I've only got the auditorium for an hour."

Blaine just lets himself be pulled along and tries to keep up with Kurt's long stride. Whenever Cooper walks too fast for him, Blaine always gets annoyed. Why can't taller people remember that he can't walk that fast? But right now all Blaine can think of his how impossibly long Kurt's legs are and how great his ass looks in that pair of jeans. Maybe lagging behind isn't so bad after all.

When they reach the auditorium, Kurt practically shoves Blaine down on a stool on the stage.

"OK, so be honest. Don't hold back. I need your full opinion on this if I'm going to nail this audition."

"Well, I don't even need to hear it to know you'll blow them away," Blaine says. "But I'll try to keep an open mind."

Kurt rolls his eyes, but Blaine can see a hint of a smile as Kurt takes his place at the microphone. He nods to the man sitting quietly at the piano, — funny how Blaine hadn't noticed him before, almost like he's wallpaper — and the music begins. It's an epic ballad that Blaine knows well: Defying Gravity. He smiles because it's so perfectly Kurt.

Kurt's rich voice fills the auditorium and Blaine can feel goosebumps on his arms as Kurt hits some of the higher notes. The hair on the back of his neck is standing up, and it's not just from Kurt's singing. The lyrics are piercing his heart.

_I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game<em>

The song isn't even halfway over and Blaine's already made an important realization: he can't keep hiding from his mistake. This beautiful boy singing his heart out deserves to know the truth, and Blaine is going to tell him.

By the time Kurt finishes the song, Blaine's mind is so far from providing Kurt with any kind of critique — not that he needs to change a note; it's perfect — all he can do is sit in stunned silence as the final note rings out. The sound lingers in the air for a moment, and Blaine clings to it desperately, willing it to last just a little while longer. But the echo of the note recedes far too quickly and the silence in the empty auditorium feels thick and heavy.

Kurt is breathing heavily and smiling expectantly at Blaine, ready for praise and feedback from his friend.

Instead, Blaine blurts out, "I told Sebastian about your job."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **First, I'm sorry I left you all hanging for so long. Being a grownup with a life sucks sometimes. That said, I had this chapter planned out well in advance of this week's episode, so it became difficult to write after Rachel's audition. But here it is in all its angsty glory.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Sebastian?" Kurt's eyes are wide and he's shaking a little.

"Um, you know the guy we ran into at the coffee shop? Total jerk…" Blaine says nervously. "Well, he's my chem lab partner…"

"You told _him_?"

Kurt's eyes are burning with tears and he's so angry he can barely see straight. What on earth possessed Blaine to tell anyone, let alone that asshole Sebastian? And he'd used that information to blackmail Kurt. Did Blaine know? Dear god, what if Blaine knew and let it happen?

"Not on purpose," Blaine insists, walking over to where Kurt is standing alone on the otherwise empty stage. The piano player slipped out even more quietly than he appeared. "He said some really awful things about you and I just wanted him to shut his stupid mouth, and it just slipped out."

"It just slipped out," Kurt repeats quietly, barely able to look at Blaine and wrapping his arms around himself as fat tears betray him by falling freely.

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleads as he reaches for Kurt. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Just don't," Kurt says, pulling out of Blaine's reach. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything!"

The bitterness in Kurt's voice is nothing compared to the lump forming in his throat.

"I know," Blaine says so quietly Kurt almost misses it.

Blaine buries his head in his hands, running them through his hair. Ordinarily Kurt would probably laugh at the way Blaine's heavily gelled hair is sticking up all over the place when he pulls his hands away. But right now he's too angry and hurt to give it a thought. His elation at having Blaine in _his_ auditorium, listening to him sing a nearly perfect rendition of a song that pushes the limits of his range, is ruined by the hopeless feeling now coursing through him.

He can't look at Blaine anymore. It hurts too much.

"I think you should go," he says.

Kurt can feel Blaine's eyes on him for a moment, and he can tell from the muffled sounds coming from Blaine's direction that he's probably crying. But Kurt's heart is breaking, and he doesn't want to be near him anymore.

"I really am sorry, Kurt," he says. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Blaine walks away, and Kurt doesn't follow.

Blaine doesn't know how he got to his car. His vision was blurred from the tears threatening to spill, and he barely remembered the way to the parking lot, but the universe somehow managed to guide him to where he needed to be.

He barely gets the door closed before the sobs wrack his body and he collapses against the steering wheel.

Blaine expected Kurt to be angry, but the reality of seeing the utter despair on Kurt's face, blue eyes swimming with tears, simply broke Blaine's heart. He's not sure how long he sits in his freezing cold car in McKinley's parking lot, but it's nearly dark when he lifts his head from the steering wheel and finally notices his surroundings again. He also notices that Kurt's car is gone from where it had been parked a few spots over. Fresh tears begin to fall when he realizes Kurt would have had to walk past him to get to his car. Blaine's not sure if he's more embarrassed or hurt by that realization.

When the tears finally subside for a second time, he picks up his phone, unsure of why, but knowing he has to do or say something. He considers calling Cooper, but instead types out a text to Kurt:

_I really am so, so sorry. You may not want to forgive me, but I want you to know I would never intentionally betray your trust. It was an accident…I swear._

He contemplates the text a long time before sending it. He just stares at the screen until his eyes begin to blur from the strain of looking at the backlight in the semi-darkness. He hits send and waits. Nothing.

He types out a new text:

_I'm still here if you need me. Good luck on your audition tomorrow. x_

Blaine doesn't get a response to that text either, not that he's surprised. Still, he secretly hoped that once Kurt calmed down he might try to contact him.

He doesn't hear from him at all that night.

* * *

><p>After Blaine leaves the auditorium, the shaky emptiness in Kurt's stomach threatens to knock him over. He sits down on the stool, feeling numb and limbless and not really knowing what to do. The adrenalin rush of performing quickly gave way to pain and fear. The rollercoaster has come to a stop, but now Kurt can't seem to get off the train.<p>

Blaine had betrayed him, and whether he knew it or not, that had led to Sebastian blackmailing Kurt.

Maybe it would just be better if he told his dad. He could quit his job at Shades and go back to being a normal high school senior.

There's just one problem: Kurt is nothing if not stubborn, and he had promised Nate he'd give him a few more months. Plus there are a couple more items on his fall wardrobe list that he's almost got enough saved up for. But the perks of making all that money are quickly fading now that it's threatening his closest relationships and even his sanity.

And now keeping his job means going on a date – or worse – with Sebastian. It means losing Blaine and betraying his father's trust. It means he's become someone he barely recognizes and it churns his stomach to even think of it.

For a second, Kurt thinks he might actually throw up. He doubles over on the stool and clutches his torso, rocking back and forth until the nausea dissipates.

_When did my life become so ridiculously complicated? I'm a part-time stripper and a full-time student with a musical theatre audition coming up tomorrow. I'm being blackmailed by a guy who thinks life is a porno and courted by an insanely hot guy who is everyone's innocent-school-boy fantasy, and I'm stuck in fucking Lima, Ohio._

He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. So he screams — a guttural, almost primal yell that echoes through the empty auditorium and takes some of Kurt's ache with it, only to bring it back and smack him in the face full force.

The tears begin to fall in earnest as his scream fades away. He's broken, alone and absolutely terrified. The worst of it is the looming NYADA audition. How is he going to get through that now? If he blows that, even his escape plan is ruined.

He feels his phone buzz in his pocket, but it barely registers. He just clutches himself tighter and rocks faster.

When Rachel finds him hours later sitting on the stage, head in his hands, face red and swollen from crying, Kurt has lost track of time and can no longer feel his right foot. Rachel helps him to his feet, sending pins and needles to prickle his toes and radiate up through his stiff ankle.

"Kurt, what happened?" she asks softly, rubbing tiny circles on Kurt's back.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can you just get me home?"

He gives Rachel a pleading look and hopes it's enough to stop her from asking any more questions. It works for a while until she spots a small figure slumped over a steering wheel in the parking lot. The figure is obviously just as distraught as Kurt.

"Is that…?" she trails off.

"Please Rachel. Just take me home," he pleads, refusing to look at Blaine huddled in his car, shoulders heaving with deep sobs.

Thankfully Rachel doesn't ask Kurt any more questions. She drives his car home, insisting that it's no trouble. She'll just get Finn to drive her home after she drops Kurt off.

By the time he gets home, Kurt is mostly just numb as he heads for his room without saying goodbye to Rachel or hello to a shocked Finn. He collapses into a heap on his bed and falls asleep fully clothed. He sleeps soundly until his alarm goes off at 6 a.m., but he feels like he hasn't slept at all. His entire body is aching and his head is pounding.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and winces at the feeling of his tie wrapped too tightly around his neck. At some point in the night, someone must have come to check on him because his shoes have been removed and he's under the duvet, but otherwise, he's still wearing his outfit from the previous day. It's wrinkled and will need to be dry cleaned, but he can't bring himself to care. That should have been his first clue that today wasn't going to go as planned. The second clue was the black screen of his cell phone mocking him harshly.

His phone must have died somewhere in the middle of the night, so he plugs it in to charge while he takes a shower and gets dressed for school. He's in such a rush to get out of the house on time and still slightly distracted by his audition later in the day that he doesn't remember he left his phone at home until well after fourth period.

Kurt's audition is just before lunch and of course his prerecorded piano accompaniment is on his phone, which is still charging on his night stand. There's no time to go home and get it and make it back in time. He's going to have to do another song. He races through the halls to the cafeteria to find Rachel. It's a last ditch effort, but Kurt knows she'll have something in his key on her iPod that he knows all the words to. It's better than nothing.

* * *

><p>When Blaine still hasn't heard from Kurt by the next day, he's more than a little worried and completely distracted. It's a lab day in chemistry and Sebastian is being particularly obnoxious. Blaine's too tired and heartbroken to care.<p>

"Jeez Blaine, you look like someone killed your puppy," Sebastian says, flicking his fingers across the flame they're supposed to be using to heat up a solution for their lab.

"Let's just stick to the assignment," Blaine says gruffly.

"Or," Sebastian says, leaning in to Blaine. "We could go find a quiet corner and relieve some of that … _tension_."

Blaine turns slowly in his chair and looks fiercely at Sebastian. Maybe it's the stress of the last few days, or Sebastian's constant innuendo, but Blaine's had enough. He pushes back in his chair and grabs his bag from beside their lab table. He doesn't even care if he gets suspended for walking out of class, he is done being sexually harassed by Sebastian _fucking_ Smythe. Blaine doesn't even bother trying to keep his voice down.

"You know what, Sebastian? I wouldn't fuck you with someone else's dick. So why don't you go find someone naïve enough to fall for your bullshit."

Amidst the oohs and whispers of his classmates as he storms out, Blaine hears Mr. Burke call after him: "Mr. Anderson!"

Sebastian must have tried to follow him because he also hears Mr. Burke say, "Mr. Smythe, take your seat or I'll have you in detention until you graduate."

Blaine is nearly running down the hallway and toward his car. He doesn't care if they suspend him for a month, he can't be in the same room with Sebastian for another minute, not when Sebastian's the reason Kurt may never speak to him again.

_Kurt._

It hits him all at once and the tears come back. Kurt hates him. It's probably all over, and he never even got the chance to tell Kurt how he feels about him.

Once he reaches the parking lot, he pulls out his phone and turns it on to check for messages from Kurt. He should just about be heading to his audition. Blaine desperately hopes Kurt has responded to one of his texts from the previous night.

Nothing.

He gives it one last shot.

Blaine  
><em>Break a leg. I know you'll do great! x<em>

Almost as an afterthought, Blaine gets in his car and drives toward McKinley. Just because Kurt isn't speaking to him doesn't mean he won't try to support him. He'll just sneak in the back and watch from the balcony. He won't let Kurt down again, even if he doesn't want him there.

Kurt finds Rachel in the choir room, having skipped lunch in favor of running scales for the millionth time. Ordinarily he would admire her dedication, and probably compliment her on her high notes, but right now he's mostly just annoyed that he had to run all over the school twice to find her. He's out of breath and sweaty, and he still doesn't have any music.

"Rachel," he pants, not bothering to wait for her to finish her run. "I…need…music…audition."

She turns to face Kurt and gives him a piercing glare.

"I'm in the middle of rehearsal, Kurt. This better be important."

Kurt is slowly regaining his breath, and he manages to get out a complete sentence this time.

"I left my accompaniment for my audition piece at home."

Rachel's eyes go wide at his admission. Kurt is suddenly glad that Rachel is so ambitious and a born performer; she understands Kurt's distress without another word from him.

"I have your song actually," she says, digging through her bag. "I was originally thinking of doing 'Defying Gravity' for my callback, but it's not really the right emotion for me. It's a little higher than the key you were practicing, though. You might be able to hit the high F, but it's a risk."

She hands Kurt a bedazzled, obnoxiously pink iPod with an encouraging smile.

"It's better than nothing," he replies, resigned to his fate. He's got just under an hour to practice the song in the new key. "Mind if I commandeer the choir room?" he asks.

"You are so lucky we're not competitors, Kurt, because if we were I'd throw some marbles in front of and shove you down a flight of stairs … and really mean it literally when I say 'break a leg.' "

She smiles again and kisses Kurt on the cheek, squeezing his arm in an affectionate, and what she hopes is a comforting, gesture.

Kurt tries to smile, but he's afraid if he opens his mouth too widely, he might vomit. He offers Rachel a friendly nod and connects her iPod to the speakers and watches her walk out of the room. He does an abbreviated warm up and then begins running through the song. Switching keys has never been very difficult for Kurt, but this song is a challenge no matter what key it's sung in. He's stretching the limits of his voice and he hopes it will hold out long enough for him to finish the song.

* * *

><p>Blaine sneaks into the balcony of the McKinley High auditorium and takes as seat in one of the darker rows in the back. From his vantage point, he can just make out the microphone on the stage. He should be able to see Kurt without being spotted himself.<p>

He hears the piano music start and realizes almost instantly that it's a different key than what he had heard Kurt sing it in the day before. It's higher. Suddenly Blaine's heart is racing and he's nervous for Kurt. That song was pushing his limits already and singing it in a higher key will only mean more opportunity to make a mistake. Not to mention the difficulty of changing it at the last minute.

Blaine wonders why Kurt picked a different key the day of the audition. It's too much of a risk, even for Kurt.

He senses rather than sees someone sit down behind him, and it forces him out of his confusion over the key change. Blaine turns in his seat to see a petite brunette with large brown eyes and a pretty smile seated two rows behind him. He returns her smile and returns his attention to the stage.

The girl slips into the seat next to him and whispers, "You must be Blaine."

Blaine really doesn't want to look away from Kurt, but he wonders how this girl knows his name. He turns to face her, a question forming on his lips. She must have sensed his confusion.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she says. "You've probably heard of me from Kurt. I'm his biggest competition."

Oh Blaine had heard of her, alright. But "competition" had not been one of the many colorful words Kurt used to describe his best friend. Blaine can't help but laugh to himself. Rachel is exactly like Kurt described. Blaine opens his mouth to ask her if they can talk after Kurt's audition when she speaks again.

"I still can't believe he forgot his phone at home. He had to borrow my music at the last minute and it's in a higher key. He's really doing pretty well, isn't he? Not that I had any doubt. He's the only person who could even come close to keeping up with me vocally."

Blaine looks at her, mouth agape and nods slowly.

Mystery solved.

Knowing that Kurt is now singing "Defying Gravity" in a higher key and had only had moments to prepare, Blaine is complete awe of Kurt. His heart aches, knowing that Kurt had probably been distracted because of their fight. Because of him. He really had screwed up.

Kurt had left his phone at home, though. Blaine isn't so caught up in the song that he fails to notice the flutter of hope that rises up when he realizes Kurt might still respond to his texts.

_Maybe it's not too late. _

Neither Blaine nor Rachel speaks for the remainder of Kurt's audition. The song is reaching its climax and Blaine can feel Rachel's small frame tense up beside him. She's bracing for the high note they both know is coming.

Kurt closes his eyes, his voice soaring through the auditorium clear as a bell. His tone is rich and pure. Blaine can feel tears forming in his eyes and goosebumps on his arms. Rachel is grasping her hands in front of her face, and she's perched on the edge of her seat.

This is it.

Kurt opens his mouth wide, his posture confident and strong.

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity<br>I think I'll try defying gravity_

He reaches and stretches to the high end of his register.

_And you won't bring me….  
>Down<em>

His voice cracks.

He missed the note. He was so close, but he missed it.

Blaine's face drops. He hears Rachel murmur a soft "oh no." Still, Kurt keeps going. He finishes the song, does a half bow/half curtsy, chokes out a small "thank you" and walks off the stage.

Blaine and Rachel sit in stunned silence for a moment before Rachel speaks.

"I should go find him."

Blaine doesn't object. His face feels numb with guilt, and he can't will himself to move. Fat, heavy tears begin to fall.

_It's all my fault._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **Wow…that was way too long in between updates. So sorry about that, and also because this chapter is kind of short as well. Thanks to my beta, Lindsay, for pushing me onward.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Kurt makes it to the choir room before his knees give out. He collapses on the floor next to the piano, straining to breathe.

_I fucked it up. It's all over._

He hears quiet but hurried footsteps approach him, but he doesn't look up. Soon Kurt sees two small feet attached to legs covered in pristine, white tights.

"Kurt?"

He doesn't respond. He doesn't even acknowledge Rachel's presence. When she crouches down and lays her small hand on Kurt's shoulder, he turns and looks at her. She sees the anguish in her best friend's face and pulls him in a tight embrace. Kurt's energy is all gone so he just collapses into her arms. But he doesn't cry. He still can't believe it's all over.

He flubbed his audition and he's not getting into NYADA. His dreams of going to New York and being on Broadway are gone. He's going to be stuck in Lima forever. A Lima Loser.

A Lima Loser who works in a strip club.

It's too depressing to face. Kurt's never felt so lost in his life.

"Blaine's here, you know," Rachel whispers into Kurt's hair.

Kurt's head shoots up and he meets Rachel's gaze.

"What?"

"In the balcony. I think he snuck in to watch you perform," she says, smiling warmly. "I don't think he wanted you to know he was here, but Kurt, you should have seen his face while he watched you sing. He was in awe. And I can't blame him."

"I was awful," Kurt says, a look of disgust on his face, the tears finally welling up in his eyes.

"You were spectacular," Rachel counters. "So you missed one note…the rest of the performance was flawless."

"I'll never get in."

"You don't know that. And besides, if you don't get in who's going to be my fabulous roommate? Who's going to keep me from making horrific fashion mistakes?"

Kurt tries not to laugh, but he immediately remembers a hideous reindeer sweater and chokes back his tears.

"You do need help with your wardrobe," he says. "Maybe I could be your personal shopper and stylist when you make it big."

Rachel pats his cheek and smiles at Kurt.

"You're going to be far to busy auditioning and rehearsing to be my personal anything," she says sincerely.

Kurt rolls his eyes at her and moves to stand, brushing off his pants. He freezes when he sees Blaine standing in the doorway.

"Hi," he says.

Kurt is speechless. Blaine looks tired and a little sad, but mostly he just looks gorgeous.

"Is that the bell?" Rachel says suddenly. She gives Blaine a conspiratorial wink and skips out of the room.

"You were outstanding," Blaine says. "Even better than yesterday."

"I missed the high F," Kurt says, refusing to make eye contact.

"It was perfect," Blaine insists.

Kurt scoffs and looks Blaine in the eye.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"I wanted to see you."

"I don't want to see you," Kurt replies.

"I know."

The two boys just stare at each other for a moment.

"Kurt, I'm …"

"Blaine, please leave."

"But I wanted to tell you…"

"Just go."

Kurt gives Blaine an icy stare that is softened slightly by the tears forming in his eyes. Blaine feels a flicker of hope that Kurt can't maintain his anger, but he recognizes the determined look in Kurt's blue eyes. He's not going to win him over today.

"OK," Blaine says after a moment, looking completely defeated. He turns and heads for the door. When his foot hits the threshold, he stops and turns back to Kurt, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You know, I really care about you, Kurt. And I'm really, _really_ sorry… I hope you know that."

With that he turns and leaves. Kurt just stares after him, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

><p>A bright red sports car pulls up to the Hummel-Hudson residence at precisely 7 p.m.<p>

Finn watches from the porch as a tall, angular-looking boy emerges from the vehicle. His hair is styled almost as perfectly as Kurt's. Finn wonders how they get it to stand so high and if maybe Rachel would like it if he changed his hair style a bit.

He stops cleaning his cleats and stands up to greet the approaching stranger.

"I'm Sebastian. Is Kurt home?" he asks.

Finn smiles at Sebastian. Any friend of Kurt's is automatically his friend these days. He reaches out his hand and introduces himself. Sebastian shakes his hand and smirks at him.

"Yeah, I'll go get him," Finn says. "You wanna come in?" Finn gestures toward the front door and Sebastian follows.

"Have a seat. I'll be right back."

Finn heads to Kurt's room and finds him sitting at the vanity fixing his hair.

"Dude, some guy named Sebastian is here …"

Finn trails off when he notices what Kurt is wearing. It's shocking even for Kurt. His shirt is a crazy print of swirling colors and so skin tight that Finn can see every muscle in his upper body. It barely covers his torso. His black pants are tighter than usual — if that's even possible — and slung low on his hips. A studded belt accentuates his slim frame. Even his hair is different; it's wild and spiky. And is that eyeliner?

Finn just stares open-mouthed for a minute before Kurt speaks.

"Tell him I'll be ready in five minutes," he says and returns to putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"Uh…sure," Finn mumbles, still staring at Kurt's reflection in the mirror.

"Was there something else?" Kurt asks, turning to face Finn with an exasperated look on his face.

"Dude, you look…"

"Yes?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's uh, kind of…slutty, Kurt."

Kurt huffs out a small laugh.

"Yeah, well that's kind of the point," he says.

Finn still looks confused and he blinks a few times at Kurt before speaking again.

"You're going out with that Sebastian guy?"

"It would appear so."

"Wearing that?"

Kurt rolls his eyes at his stepbrother. How was he ever into this guy? He's so incredibly clueless. Kurt hates to admit it, but even after all this time, he still finds it incredibly endearing. Only now when he looks at Finn with that confused look on his face, he feels brotherly affection for him, rather than that fluttery feeling that used to plague him. He tries to ignore that he's been getting that fluttery feeling again whenever he looks at, talks to, or thinks about Blaine.

_Blaine._

He almost has to shake his head to clear the thought from his mind. Finn is still waiting for a response to his obvious question.

"Yes, Finn. I'm going out with Sebastian tonight and I'm going to wear this outfit while doing so." He gives Finn a look that he hopes says "this conversation is over," but when Finn doesn't make a move to leave, he adds, "Is that all?"

"It's just…are you sure you want to send that kind of message, Kurt?"

"And what message is that exactly?" Kurt asks, daring Finn to dig himself into that hole.

"Well, dude…you look like you're kind of asking for it?"

"Hardly," Kurt replies. "Listen, can we talk about this later? I'm kind of running late."

Finn studies Kurt's face for a minute. He really does feel protective of Kurt, even though they aren't "real" brothers. But ever since their parents had gotten married last year, Finn just wants to protect Kurt from, well…everything. But it's obvious Kurt's not going to explain this right now, and Finn knows better than to push.

"OK, dude. Later. I'll tell Sebastian you'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks," Kurt says returning his gaze to the mirror.

Kurt sits and stares at his reflection for what feels like hours, but is probably only been a few moments.

"You can do this," he says aloud to his reflection.

Kurt studies the shape of his face, the way his blue eyes are brighter than normal thanks to the heavy, kohl-colored smudges framing them. He studies the crazy, but carefully styled, shape of his hair, the way it frames his face in a new way. He likes the way he looks, even if it is completely different than the way he normally dresses.

Sitting on the floor of the choir room after his botched NYADA auditions, Kurt had made up his mind that if he was going to get stuck in Lima working at Shades for the rest of his life, he was going to look the part. So he figured he might as well start dressing like a stripper now. And if he was going to continue working at Shades, he had to make good on his deal with Sebastian. Kurt still didn't want his dad to know what he was doing with his Friday and Saturday nights.

He had gotten the inspiration for his outfit from Mike's outrageous club attire. In fact, Kurt had borrowed his incredibly tight shirt from him. It was a little louder than Kurt would have liked — he usually preferred more muted tones with a hint of color thrown in — but the cut of the garment certainly emphasized every part of him that it clung to.

In spite of his disgust at having Sebastian touch him previously, Kurt knew he was going to have to shove that aside to keep Sebastian from spilling his secret to his family and all his friends. So Kurt takes a deep breath and forces his face into his best fake smile. Even if he isn't getting into NYADA, it can't hurt to keep working on his acting skills.

He grabs his phone from the nightstand where he had left it to charge that morning and heads for the living room.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't gone home right after he left McKinley because he felt like he needed to clear his head. Somehow he ended up at the Lima Bean sitting at the table that he and Kurt had so often shared, just thinking about where he'd gone wrong and how much he wanted to make everything right with Kurt.<p>

He couldn't stand to think of all the hurt he had seen plastered across Kurt's beautiful face the last two days. It made his heart ache and tighten in his chest and he had to blink to force back tears. He would do anything to see a smile on that boy's face, even if just for a moment.

Suddenly it hits him full force. He's falling in love with Kurt Hummel. He's only known him for a few weeks, but there it is. He's falling for Kurt. It's simultaneously the most frightening and the most wonderful feeling in the world. But Kurt is just everything he wants. Everything he never knew he needed.

It occurs to Blaine that they're like two compass points, north and south, exact opposites in nearly every way, but still so alike and so very right for one another. Even their vocal ranges emphasize their opposing forces: tenor, countertenor.

Blaine can feel the pull and the ever-present connection between them. No matter what Kurt says, Blaine knows they should be together. He knew it from the moment he saw him dance on the stage at Shades. And it's all he ever wanted.

It suddenly doesn't matter what he's done or what Kurt's done. He just wants the tall, gorgeous boy with stunning blue eyes and thick brown hair for his own. He wants to hear Kurt's angelic voice every day for all of eternity. He wants to hear him say good morning and good night, and one day "I love you." He wants to hear Kurt singing cheesy pop songs in the shower and Happy Birthday to his friends. He wants it all, and he wants it forever.

Kurt Hummel may be stubborn, but Blaine Anderson is persistent. And if there's one thing he's good at it's charming the pants off of people and making them like him. Now he just needs a plan.

* * *

><p>Sebastian is sprawled lazily on the sofa, thumbing through a magazine when he hears Kurt clear his throat. Sebastian looks up and his mouth drops open when he sees Kurt, arms crossed, leaning lightly on the doorway.<p>

"Ready to go?" Kurt asks with a smirk.

Sebastian's eyes trail up the length of his body, pausing at where Kurt's midsection is barely exposed above his waistband, noting the hint of Kurt's black briefs sticking out. The fabric of Kurt's shirt is stretched so tightly he's wearing it like a second skin. Something about it takes Sebastian's brain back to that night at Shades, and his pants feel suddenly tighter.

"I hope you don't have an early curfew, Hummel, because I've got plans for you," Sebastian says suggestively.

"My dad usually doesn't wait up," Kurt says with an indignant huff. "Why?"

"We're going to Columbus."

"What? Where?"

"Columbus…Ohio," Sebastian says, teasing Kurt. "Perhaps you've heard of it."

"Oh, fuck you," Kurt says, not even bothering to hide his annoyance at Sebastian's glib manner. "You do realize it's two hours away?"

"Which is why I picked you up at 7. Even if we hit traffic, we should get there just as things are kicking off."

"What kinds of things?" Kurt asks suspiciously.

"You'll see. Now get your coat and let's go, cupcake."

Kurt resists the urge to bite back with his own retort and reluctantly grabs his coat out of the hall closet. He follows Sebastian to his car, determined to play his part to the letter tonight, even if it kills him.

He folds himself into the passenger seat and looks over to Sebastian, who is starting the car.

"Why do I have a feeling you have some sort of insane plan for tonight?"

"Hummel, you have no idea," Sebsastian replies, raking his eyes over Kurt's body another time.

The lingering scan makes Kurt instantly self-conscious, and he pulls his coat tighter around himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices Sebastian turning up the heat.

_Touché. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: **Cooper takes Blaine to a strip club for his 18th birthday and Blaine sees something he *really* likes.

**A/N: **There's pretty much no Blaine in this chapter, and for that I'm truly and deeply sorry. But he's off planning how he's going to woo Kurt, so he's kind of busy. He'll be back later…promise. Fair warning, there's a bit of Finchel in here. But nothing too crazy. Also, I like to think my Finchel isn't totally cringeworthy, so there's that. Sebastian's back too; you've been warned.

Thanks to my evil genius beta fish, Lindsay, for kicky feet, keyboard smashing, and squeeing her way through this. She's my number one fangirl, waving pom poms and everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Finn hears the door close behind Kurt and Sebastian and he looks out the window as they pull away. He wonders if he imagined the glares Kurt had thrown in Sebastian's direction. Kurt wouldn't go out with a guy he hated, would he? And did he hear that Sebastian guy say something about going to Columbus?

He doesn't have much time to consider what they could possibly be doing in Columbus on a Wednesday night because his phone is ringing.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hello, Finn. I know this is outside of our normal late-night phone session, but I'm really calling to check on Kurt. He wasn't quite himself after his audition, and I wanted to make sure he's not wallowing. It's bad for the complexion. Plus, he hasn't returned any of my texts."

"Uh….well, I think he's good." Finn realizes he hadn't considered the NYADA audition when he'd seen Kurt's appearance earlier. Maybe something was up.

"You _think_ he's good? That's not very convincing. Don't you think you should check on him? Take him some warm milk or something."

"Well, uh…he's not here," Finn says.

"What do you mean, 'he's not here'?" Rachel demands. "Where did he go?"

Finn can't decide if Kurt's plans are a secret or not, but as usual, Rachel's elevated tone and pointed questions send his mind reeling, and he can't think straight. After a few moments fumbling through his thoughts, he figures that if Kurt didn't ask him not to tell, it's mostly likely okay to tell Rachel. They are friends, after all.

"Uh… he's out with some guy," Finn says.

"Blaine?" Rachel asks sweetly.

"Nah, some guy named Sebastian," Finn replies before he realizes he has no idea what Rachel is talking about.

"Who's Sebastian?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but I think it was a date. Kurt was dressed kind of funny, even for Kurt."

"What do you mean funny?" Rachel asks, her voice getting impossibly higher.

"Um…well… I, uh… Wait…who's Blaine?"

"Finn, will you focus please? This is important. I need to know everything you can remember about Kurt's date. Let's start with what Kurt was wearing. Do you think you can explain that to me? What was different about it?"

As Finn recounts Kurt's clothing and hair, he realizes how unusual the whole thing really is.

"Rachel, I don't think Kurt was quite himself."

"Your cluelessness really is adorable, sweetie. But you're right. That doesn't sound like Kurt. Do you know where they were going?"

"I think I heard that Sebastian guy mention Columbus," Finn replies.

"Feel like doing a little reconnaissance work?" Rachel asks, a mischievous smile audible in her voice.

"Reconna-what?"

"Spies, Finn. We're gonna be spies."

"Oh…cool."

* * *

><p>As Kurt suspected, Sebastian has difficulty going anywhere near the speed limit. When Kurt points it out to him, he speeds up even more, causing Kurt to grip the sides of his seat. Sebastian turns up the radio and smirks at Kurt.<p>

_Could he be any more cliché?_

Even with Sebastian's obvious contempt for Ohio's traffic laws, it still takes them over two hours to get to Columbus from Lima thanks to an accident on the highway. So by the time Sebastian pulls the car over in a dingy parking lot behind an equally filthy two-story building, it's closing in on 10 and Kurt's brain is working overtime trying to figure out where they are and what Sebastian has planned for the evening.

"You didn't bring me all the way out here to seduce me in a creepy parking lot, did you?" Kurt asks with a nervous laugh.

"You wish," Sebastian replies. It's the most he's spoken since Kurt's living room, and his voice sounds shakier than Kurt's. He takes a little solace in the fact that Sebastian feels as awkward as he does, although probably for totally different reasons.

"Come on, elf." Sebastian opens his door and nods his head toward the building they're parked behind.

Kurt exhales heavily, opens his door and steps out of the car, grateful for a coat with deep pockets to shove his hands into. He follows Sebastian around the front of the building, and nearly trips over his own feet when he sees a glowing neon sign out front indicating that they're about to enter a place called The Den. As they near the door, Kurt can hear the steady thump of a bass line and sees a man built like Vince at the door.

"So you brought me all this way to grind up on me to bad dance music?"

"I figured you'd like a place we could be more … anonymous," Sebastian replies while raking his eyes over Kurt's body.

"How chivalrous of you," Kurt says with a sneer.

Sebastian just rolls his eyes and grabs Kurt's arm, leading him toward the bouncer at the door.

"Hey, Jim," Sebastian says with a warm smile. "Slow night?"

"Actually, there's a bit of a crowd tonight," Jim says while stamping their hands. "Club's already pretty full and it's not even 10 yet. New DJ is pretty popular I guess."

"Brad working tonight?" Sebastian asks.

"Yeah…upstairs bar."

"Thanks, man. See you later."

Sebastian pulls Kurt in front of him and places a hand on the small of his back to lead him into the club. The air is hazy and punctuated by a steady strobe light, interspersed with colorful, flashy lasers, and topped off with what appears to be a steady stream of glitter raining down from the ceiling. Kurt huffs to himself remembering a theme night that Shades had thrown his first week. Kurt had been picking glitter out of his hair for days and after that he had sworn he'd never work a glitter night again. He was going to be working at tonight's "fun" for weeks.

He quickly removed his coat, searching desperately for a place to stash it where it won't get completely ruined by a cascade of glitter and sloshing drinks. Stunned, he watches as Sebastian takes it from him and steps into a room at their right.

"No one will bother it," he promises. "It's a staff-only area." Sebastian nods toward the sign on the door.

"Thanks," Kurt shouts over the music, not sure what to make of Sebastian's sudden polite charm. He doesn't have much time to dwell on it before the taller boy is back to his smarmy self.

"Come on, hot stuff, I need a drink."

Kurt allows himself to be dragged along as they wind through the crowd toward a flight of metal stairs leading to an upper level that is mostly open to the dance floor below. The press of bodies on the dance floor is tight, and from this vantage point, it seems to move in undulating waves to the beat. Kurt notices there are several guys dressed similarly to him in various states of undress; some look like they're only in their underwear. A few are in the throes of passionate kissing, punctuated by grinding, licking, and fevered groping. Kurt is just about to turn back to Sebastian to ask him a question when he sees a blond surfer type with abs of steel walk up, intentionally bumping Kurt's hip as he passes.

"Hey, gorgeous," surfer boy says, turning to lock eyes with Kurt. His pupils are huge and there's a light sheen of sweat covering his entire body. It doesn't escape Kurt's attention how the sweat accentuates his muscular frame — and ensures he's coated in glitter — or that he's probably high as a kite, if his dilated pupils are any indication. Still, Kurt enjoys the brief attention.

"Hi yourself," he replies, winking at his admirer before catching up to Sebastian at the bar.

The delayed realization that they're in a gay club finally hits Kurt when sees a slightly possessive look on Sebastian's face. Kurt has to stifle a laugh at that because, really? Sebastian had to blackmail to get him here and _he's_ jealous? Interesting. Kurt files that bit of information away and slides in next to Sebastian at the bar, intentionally standing closer than he needs to.

"What'll it be boys?" asks the bartender, winking at Sebastian.

"Hey Brad," drawls Sebastian. "I'll have my usual. Kurt?" He turns to face Kurt and tries in vain to disguise the slight shock that Kurt is standing so close.

"Vodka tonic," Kurt says to Brad without looking at Sebastian. "Twist of lime."

Kurt hasn't had too many opportunities to drink — other than a misguided run-in with too much wine his sophomore year and a handful of New Directions house parties where he often chose to be DD — but he knows it's what Carole always orders with dinner when they go out anywhere nicer than Breadstix. She and Kurt tend to have similar taste, so he figures it's a safe bet. Plus it's clear. He can switch to water later without Sebastian knowing.

"Coming right up," Brad replies.

Kurt takes the opportunity to scan the room now that he's starting to feel more at ease. He's playing the part of Dalton tonight, so he can unabashedly check out hot guys, dance, flirt, or whatever strikes his fancy. Dalton is brave, sexy, and bold.

Kurt Hummel stayed in Lima.

Right about now, Kurt would be going through his nightly facial regimen. Dalton, however, is going to drink until he can't feel his lips and dance with Sebastian until his feet fall off because _Dalton_ is Kurt Hummel's future. He might as well start getting used to this lifestyle.

Sebastian hands Kurt his drink and leads him to the railing so they have a full view of the dance floor. The song sounds like it might be a different one than what was playing when they walked in, but the bass line is nearly identical so it's hard to be sure. Kurt sips his drink and finds it's actually pretty good. It tastes a little sour, but refreshing, and he can barely taste the vodka.

He probably finishes it faster than is smart considering the circumstances, but it goes down smoothly and before he knows it, Sebastian is shoving another drink in his hand and dragging him into the sea of bodies to press his body tight against him.

The room is warm, and with the beat of the music pulsing through Kurt's chest and vibrating deep in his belly, his body responds automatically to the rhythm and the slight buzz from his drink. He closes his eyes and dances with abandon, throwing his arms high above his head and tossing his head back.

"God, you're so hot when you dance," Sebastian says into Kurt's ear.

The sound and proximity of his voice startles Kurt's eyes open and his hips stutter out of sync with the beat briefly. But he draws himself up and steels his nerves, finding the rhythm again quickly, working his hips in time with Sebastian's. Dalton wouldn't shy away from the come on. In fact, he'd revel in it.

He moves in closer to Sebastian so that their torsos are touching and tries to ignore the wave of nausea that threatens to overtake him. Kurt closes his eyes again and lets the beat consume him again. He can do this. He can. Well, Dalton can anyway.

Kurt can feel Sebastian's chest shake with laughter as they continue to dance. Feeling a renewed sense of rebellion, Kurt downs the rest of his second drink, letting the plastic cup fall to the floor. Sebastian's hand snakes around his back and rests just below his belt where the curve of his ass juts out from his lean waist.

He doesn't imagine that the hand pressing firmly into the small of his back belongs to a much shorter boy with bright, hazel eyes. Definitely not.

* * *

><p>Finn is greeted at the door by his girlfriend dressed in head-to-toe black with dark sunglasses covering her large, brown eyes. A black beret is perched on her head and her glossy hair flows loosely down her back.<p>

"Wow."

"I thought I should dress the part," she says feigning shyness.

Finn rakes his eyes over her body slowly, smiling at the tightness of Rachel's black dress. She preens under Finn's mute praise and smiles broadly at him before remembering why Finn is there in the first place.

"Did you bring it?" she asks, pulling the sunglasses off her face and looking dramatically past Finn, glancing up and down the street.

Finn grins at her and holds Kurt's laptop up in front of his chest. Rachel quickly snatches it out of his hands and skips into the living room. Finn follows behind her and closes the front door.

Rachel flops down on the sofa and flips open the laptop. She types in Kurt's password and pulls up his email.

"What are you looking for?" Finn asks.

"Evidence," Rachel replies offhandedly. She's obviously reading something on the screen.

"Evidence of what?"

"I'll let you know if I find it."

Rachel continues to read quietly for a few moments before her eyes go wide and an exaggerated "Oh" escapes her lips.

"What?" Finn asks trying to peer over the top of the screen and read what she's looking at.

"This Sebastian guy is bad news," Rachel replies. "There's an email from Blaine."

"Who is _Blaine_?" Finn nearly shouts. He has no clue what's going on and it's making him feel stupid and helpless, a combination Finn is familiar with, and it's a feeling he absolutely hates.

"A guy he's sort of been seeing," Rachel says, trying not to reveal Kurt's secrets. "It's not really important who he is. It's more about what he says in his email."

Finn grabs the laptop and reads the message Rachel has open on the screen.

_To: kurtisthegreateststar (at) gmail com  
>From: blainewarbler (at) daltonacademy edu<br>_

_Subject: Please don't delete this … please_

_Message sent 7:34 p.m., Wednesday:  
>Kurt, I'm so glad I got to see your audition, even though you didn't want me there. I just know you'll still get in. You were amazing. Really.<em>

_I've been doing a lot of thinking since this afternoon. I know I really screwed up. But it was an accident. I promise I didn't tell Sebastian on purpose. In fact, I begged him not to say anything, but he told me he'd only keep it a secret if I went out on a date with him. Only I couldn't go through with it. He's not you. And I just kept thinking about you the whole time … your smile, your laugh…and god, your eyes. And now I'm rambling. Sorry._

_Anyway, I told him off and I knew he was going to tell you that I broke my promise, so I decided to tell you myself. And it killed me to see you so angry and hurt. _

_Bottom line Kurt: I miss you and I want to be with you. Sebastian means nothing to me. He's an asshole who tried to blackmail me, and if I never see his stupid face again, it will be too soon._

_I'm so, so, so sorry. Did I mention I'm sorry? _

_Please call me.  
>XOXO<em>

Finn stares at the screen not sure what he's just read.

"How long has he been seeing this Blaine guy?" he asks after a few moments. "And why didn't you tell me?"

He looks at Rachel with hurt in his eyes. Finn, as usual, is kind of missing the point and Rachel has a hard time hiding her annoyance that he's making this all about their communication problems.

"That's not important, right now," she says avoiding eye contact with Finn as best she can. "We need to get ahold of Kurt and warn him."

"Will you _please_ just tell me what is going on?" Finn shouts.

Rachel stares at him open mouthed, trying to decide what she can tell Finn without incurring the full-on wrath of Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt made me promise. It's really not my place to say," she insists. "I want to tell you, but right now I'm just really worried about Kurt and we need to find him."

Finn sighs and closes his eyes.

"OK, Rachel. What's the plan?"

She smiles at her boyfriend. For all his flaws, he really does have a good heart and he cares about his step-brother. Rachel reaches up and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Sure," he says, pulling it from his pocket. "Why?"

"I have an idea," she says.

* * *

><p>Kurt is well on his way to being blissfully drunk, and at some point he lost his shirt, but he no longer cares. Sebastian's body is pressed tightly up against him and several other guys have attempted to dance with them as well, but every time, Sebastian made it clear Kurt was with him and they didn't want any company.<p>

In an odd way, it felt good to be the object of both desire and jealousy. But even through the dull haze of alcohol and the thump of the incessant bass line, Kurt's emotions are raw. He can't ignore the dull ache behind his eyes that's probably from too much crying. But at this point, he's done crying. There's no point in wallowing any more; his dreams are dashed, and this is what his life will be like. Kurt just needs to accept his fate.

Maybe that's why when Sebastian starts kissing him hungrily, Kurt doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. The feeling of helplessness and loss isn't as strong when there are firm hands pressing into his neck and a persistent tongue is pressing between his lips. Even if it is Sebastian. Even if he wishes it were Blaine instead.

Kurt works hard to shove thoughts of Blaine out of his mind, instead trying to focus on the lyrics of the song playing, the pattern of light cast by the lasers across the ceiling — anything that will keep him rooted to the ground and not allow himself to be aroused by Sebastian's hand tugging firmly on his hair as his tongue pulls Kurt apart.

Sebastian's tongue is dragging over his neck and earlobe, and he's nipping at a spot behind Kurt's ear, and it just feels so good. Kurt gasps when he feels Sebastian's erection brush his thigh, but he doesn't pull away. Instead he leans in closer, drawing a breathy moan from the other boy.

Kurt nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels something vibrate in his pocket, forgetting for the moment that it's only his phone. Kurt laughs to himself and pulls away from Sebastian slightly, but they're still close enough for Kurt to smell the mix of cologne and sweat coming off a lanky, yet muscular, body.

Finn  
><em>You need to come home right away.<em>

Kurt's heart feels like it drops out of his chest. He types out a hasty reply.

Kurt  
><em>Is it dad?<em>

Finn  
><em>Please hurry<em>

Kurt  
><em>Where are you?<br>_

Finn  
><em>Just come home.<em>

Kurt  
><em>On my way.<em>

Kurt looks up at Sebastian, hoping he's earned enough leverage with the dancing to cut the night short without breaking their agreement. But it doesn't really matter if something has happened to Burt, so he really doesn't care. He fights back tears as he speaks.

"Can you take me back to Lima? I think something's wrong with my dad."

"Yeah…of course," Sebastian says already pulling Kurt toward the door. When he retrieves Kurt's coat from the staff room, his face is a stoic mask.

"Thanks," Kurt mumbles, making a beeline for the door without slowing to put his coat on.

Sebastian just walks faster to keep up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers before sectionals. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for. But when trouble pops up in the form of a familiar face, it could all end before it ever really starts.

**A/N: ** I'm sure you've figured out by now that the shit's about to hit the proverbial fan. Hold on tight.

As usual, thanks to my beta, Lindsay, who flails far too much over my writing and tells me I'm amazing. I'd never have published it without her ego boosting encouragement.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Kurt rereads the texts from Finn, trying to pull extra meaning from them, but it's still the same cryptic words. He tried calling, but Finn won't pick up and Kurt's mind is racing with possibility. What if his dad had another heart attack? What if he was in a car accident? What if… He just can't let himself think of the most final of what ifs. So he goes back to staring at his phone.

After his eyes begin to blur from the harsh glare of the screen in the darkened car, he notices he has 3 unread text messages and a new email. All from Blaine.

He can't read them, though, not yet. There's just too much to think about. And now, of course, he's thinking about Blaine.

"Can I ask you something, Sebastian?" Kurt asks quietly.

"Sure," he replies, glancing over his shoulder as he changes lanes.

"How do you know Blaine?"

Sebastian shifts uncomfortably in his seat, giving Kurt a sideways glance.

"We go to school together."

"I know that," Kurt says with a roll of his eyes, "but is there a story there? Like did you date or something?"

Sebastian takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. He closes it as if he's changed his mind and then starts again.

"Not exactly," Sebastian replies with harsher tone to his voice than he's had all night.

Kurt furrows his brow and glares at Sebastian, even though he knows the other boy can't see him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kurt asks. Now he's getting annoyed that Sebastian is dodging a fairly simple question about the nature of his relationship with Blaine.

"I think it means it's none of your fucking business, gay face!"

Kurt sputters briefly before Sebastian slams his foot down on the gas pedal and the car accelerates, throwing Kurt back into his seat. He flinches as his bare skin hits the chilled lining of his coat. Now that his buzz has begun to wear off, he's feeling embarrassed that he had been dancing shirtless and making out with Sebastian. And why had he left his shirt in the club?

"Fine. Forget I asked."

Kurt turns away from Sebastian to look out the window, tears welling up in his eyes. He doesn't mention the speed limit this time because he's dying to get back to Lima and away from Sebastian, and even more importantly to find out what's going on with his dad. He fights back the tears burning in his eyes. He'll be damned if he'll let this self-righteous bastard see him cry.

* * *

><p>"Rachel, you lied to Kurt," Finn protests when he reads the text exchange between them on his phone.<p>

"No, I didn't," she says, smiling sweetly at Finn.

"You told him something was wrong with his dad. Not cool."

"No, I told him to come home. He jumped to that conclusion on his own. I just didn't say anything to correct his faulty assumption. It's a _truth_ lie, like a lie of omission."

"Still sounds like a lie to me," Finn says with a shrug.

"That's because you're far more honorable than me. Everyone knows I'm ruthless, and Kurt wouldn't have believed that text coming from me. But you? You he trusts."

"Trust? I'll be lucky if he doesn't kill me after that," Finn says as he begins to pace.

"Oh, don't worry," Rachel says beaming. "I've got a plan. And if it falls apart, I'll take the blame."

Rachel grabs Kurt's laptop, pulls up Blaine's email and clicks reply.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't expect an immediate reply to his email, but now he's starting to get worried. Kurt hasn't replied to any of his texts, and even if he's angry, Blaine had at least hoped for a "buzz off" or "I hate you." But nothing. Not even a "stop texting me."<p>

Sure the email was a last resort, but he figured the medium was far more unexpected and thus, much more likely to get Kurt's attention. Also, Blaine's always been better at expressing himself in writing…well that, and singing. But he'd need to see Kurt in person for that. So email it is.

After he sent the message, he'd spent the evening cleaning his room, doing homework and anything really to distract himself from thinking about Kurt. None of it works.

Blaine had gotten a new smartphone from his parents for his birthday, but hadn't really customized it yet, beyond a few photos for his contacts. Email was an afterthought because he hardly used it, preferring to text or call someone. So he sets up his phone to receive email notifications. He sets it to vibrate so he won't be awakened overnight at erratic intervals by junk mail from Brooks Brothers and forwards of tired memes from Cooper.

Around 10:30, Blaine resigns himself to not hearing from Kurt that night and settles into bed with his iPod and headphones. Music always relaxes him, so he puts his most soothing playlist on shuffle and closes his eyes.

He is jolted awake an hour later when his phone vibrates in his pocket. For all his thinking ahead, he'd forgotten to place it on the nightstand. As his eyes adjust to the light, he squints trying to read the screen.

"New email from Kurt Hummel" it reads.

Blaine sits upright so quickly he yanks the earbuds from his ears and nearly flings his iPod across the room. Trying to open the message, he fatfingers the screen and accidentally opens Facebook instead of his email.

"Fuck."

He finally gets the email open and his jaw drops.

_To: blainewarbler (at) daltonacademy . edu  
>From: kurtisthegreateststar (at) gmail . com<br>_

_Subject: Re: Please don't delete this … please_

_Message sent 11:27 p.m., Wednesday:  
>I'd rather talk about this in person. Can you come over?<em>

He doesn't even bother to reply before slipping on a pair of jeans and the closest pair of shoes. He's out the door in less than five minutes.

* * *

><p>Finn and Rachel just barely beat Blaine to the Hummel-Hudson house. In fact, he pulls into the driveway just as Rachel is reaching into the backseat for Kurt's laptop.<p>

When she looks up to see Blaine stepping out of his car, she nearly drops the computer in the driveway. If she wasn't still wearing her ridiculous sunglasses, Blaine might have seen the guilty look on her face.

"Rachel?" he asks incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, well…I," she starts. "Finn and I, were just getting back from a date and I was returning Kurt's laptop. As I'm sure you know, I plan on being on Broadway some day, but my back up plan is to go viral on the internet. Kurt helps me post clips of me singing to YouTube and he left this at my house the other day."

Finn just stares at Rachel as she rambles. When she stops talking, he looks back at the guy standing in his driveway, and it occurs to him that he has no clue who this small dude is.

"Rachel, who is this?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Blaine says. "Blaine Anderson." He offers his right hand to Finn.

Finn looks at Blaine's hand and then at Rachel and back at Blaine, who by now is shifting uncomfortably and starting to pull his hand away.

"You must be Finn," he says tentatively. "Kurt's told me a lot about you."

Finn's face is screwed up in confusion as he stares down at this kid with wide eyes and what once might have been neatly styled hair, but is now in messy clumps of curls and gel.

"_Oh_," he says, a look of sudden realization on his face. "Blaine from the e…ow!"

Rachel elbows him in the side.

"What did you do that for?" he asks, rubbing his ribs.

She gives Finn a stern look, which he either understands or recognizes as her "stop talking before I hurt you" look. Either way, he doesn't finish his sentence because Rachel has started speaking again.

"Are you here to see Kurt?" she asks sweetly.

Blaine nods. "I think he's finally willing to talk to me."

"He should be here any minute," Rachel says, looking pointedly at Finn. "He said he had a surprise and you should wait."

"He's not here? And a surprise? Rachel, it's after midnight." Blaine narrows his eyes. "What's going on?"

"You should just come inside, Blaine. It's kind of cold out here, and you're not wearing any socks."

She nearly skips up to the front door. Finn and Blaine follow tentatively behind, sharing confused looks.

"Just go with it, dude," Finn suggests. "It's easier if you just learn to go with it."

Blaine offers a weak smile and follows him into the house.

Rachel is taking off her coat and hanging it in the hall closet when Blaine notices how dark and quiet the rest of the house is.

"Are your parents home?" he asks Finn.

"Yeah, but they're probably asleep."

"Don't you think they'll be upset if they find out we're all here so late on a school night?"

"Nah," Finn says, shrugging it off. "They're used to it. As long as we keep it down."

"We're not animals, Finn," Rachel interjects. She's taken off her sunglasses and her coat and is standing next to Blaine smiling broadly. "Should we sit down and have a chat while we wait for Kurt? Finn, why don't you get us something to drink, and I'll pick Blaine's Warbler brain about ideas for our setlist for nationals."

Finn only makes it halfway to the kitchen before they hear a car pull up and two doors slam, followed by hurried footsteps and the front door opening and then closing.

"Dad? Finn?" Kurt shouts from the entryway.

Blaine's breath catches in his throat when he sees Kurt and he audibly gasps at how Kurt is dressed. His wool coat is open to reveal a bare chest and skin-tight jeans. Kurt's hair is wild and what is visible of his torso through the opening of his coat is covered in a light dusting of glitter. Blaine is speechless.

And then he sees Sebastian.

Kurt turns to face the living room and when his eyes fall on his brother, his best friend, and his maybe boyfriend all sitting around staring at him, his eyes go wide.

"What are you doing here?" he shouts at Blaine.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Blaine shouts back, pointing at Sebastian, who doesn't skip a beat. He walks up to Kurt and threads an arm around his shoulders.

"We were on a date," he says. "Dalton here was showing me some of his best dance moves, weren't you sweetheart?"

"Get off me," Kurt grunts, shoving Sebastian's arm away from his shoulders.

"Don't touch him you asshole!" Blaine shouts, lunging forward and being held back slightly by Finn.

"Who's Dalton?" Finn asks, raising his voice to catch someone's, anyone's, attention.

"N-now everyone, just calm down," Rachel says in a stage voice, straining to be heard over the din of the boys arguing. "I can explain…"

"Hey. HEY! What's all this shouting for?"

Everyone stops midsentence and Kurt's head whips around to see his dad standing in the doorway to the kitchen in his pajamas, a dingy bath robe hanging loosely on his shoulders. He's never been so relieved to be yelled at in his entire life.

"Dad, you're alright," Kurt says, throwing himself into his dad's arms. "I was so worried!"

"Of course I'm alright," Burt replies, pulling back and giving his son a confused look. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Well, Finn sent me a text saying I needed to get home quickly and he almost never texts me, and I thought something had happened to you so I came straight home…"

Kurt trails off as he looks at Finn, a question forming on his lips. Finn mouths like a fish for a moment before looking over to Rachel. She looks like she's about to cry and says, "Mr. Hummel, this is all my fault."

"Rachel, what on earth are all these kids doing in my living room at one in the morning shouting at each other? And Kurt, not that I ever claim to know what the hell is in fashion, but would you explain to me why you're not wearing a shirt and are covered in sparkles like a goddamned fairy princess?"

Everyone starts talking at once again and Burt can only make out a few words here and there: dancing, Kurt's job, blackmail, Blaine, NYADA.

"Hey!" he shouts over the noise, and everyone falls silent again. "One at a time."

Rachel starts to speak, "Mr. Hummel…"

"No, Rachel, that's enough," Kurt says. "It's time for me to come clean."

"Kiddo, what are you talking about?" Burt asks.

"Dad, I've been working as an exotic dancer … I'm a stripper," Kurt says.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:** AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers before sectionals. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for. But when trouble pops up in the form of a familiar face, it could all end before it ever really starts.

**A/N: ** I just have a lot of feelings about Burt Hummel, okay?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

"Say that again," Burt says.

"Well, dad, I…"

"It's my fault," Finn says.

Kurt looks over at Finn in shock.

"Well, Finn took me to a strip club on my birthday, but it's not his fault. I got talking to this bouncer. And exotic dancers make a ton of money, you know…"

"No, Mr. Hummel, it's my fault," Rachel insists.

Kurt's head whips around so he's facing Rachel. He raises an eyebrow at her and continues.

"Well technically, Rachel convinced me to do an amateur night and they offered me a job. But it was my choice. I mean, you know how ridiculously expensive my wardrobe is. At first it just all seemed sort of perfect — the money was great and I'm actually a really talented dancer — but then I met Blaine and I really liked him, but he knew who I was….and things got kind of crazy when we started dating…"

"Wait, wait. Who's Blaine?" Burt interrupts.

"Um, that would be me, sir. Blaine Anderson."

Burt turns to look at Blaine, whom he does not recognize at all. He raises an eyebrow, but then turns back to Kurt.

"OK," Burt says. "What else?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, the glitter on his chest catching the light in a way that should be ridiculous, but on Kurt just looks ethereal and gorgeous to Blaine. Kurt pulls back his shoulders, adjusting his already impeccable posture, and continues.

"Well, now everything's a total mess because I blew my NYADA audition and so now I'm probably going to be dancing in that shithole for the rest of my tragic life, which is ironic because that stupid job is the whole reason I was so distracted and messed up my audition in the first place."

The room is dead silent for a few moments as everyone just stares at Kurt unsure of what to say or do.

Burt is the first to speak.

"How do you fit in to all of this?" he asks Sebastian.

"I'd like to know that myself," Blaine says. "Care to enlighten us?"

Everyone turns to face Sebastian, who's been completely silent as the whole scene has unfolded.

"Yes, Sebastian, why don't you tell everyone how you were blackmailing me so you wouldn't tell anyone about my job?"

"You were blackmailing Kurt too?" Blaine asks.

"Too?" Kurt asks incredulously, looking from Blaine to Sebastian and then back to Blaine.

"I, uh….actually, you know… I think I'm gonna go," Sebastian replies, pointing toward the door.

"Kurt, you were being blackmailed and you didn't tell me?" Rachel asks, looking hurt. Leave it to Rachel to think it's about her.

"Dude, that's really not cool," Finn offers.

"Yeah, this just got a little too Lifetime movie for me," Sebastian remarks. "Goodnight, crazies."

He practically runs for the door, and no one tries to stop him.

"I think it's time _everyone_ went home," Burt says. "Finn, walk Rachel to her car, and then go to bed. You've got school in the morning. Kurt, say goodnight to your friends, then … kitchen."

Burt heads back into the kitchen, leaving a stunned quartet of teenagers in the living room.

"Dude, why didn't you just tell me?" Finn asks in a low voice and without looking at Kurt. "I wouldn't have told Burt. We're bros, you know."

"I know," Kurt says, looking down at his feet. "Things just got out of hand."

"Why didn't you tell me that Sebastian guy was blackmailing you?" Rachel asks, touching Kurt's arm gently.

He doesn't answer, just chokes back a sob.

"How long?" she asks.

"Remember the customer who was being a creep?"

"The night you came over to my house," Blaine says softly.

When Kurt nods in confirmation, Blaine inhales sharply and purses his lips. Kurt notices out of the corner of his eye that both Blaine and Finn are clenching their fists. If Sebastian hadn't left, he would probably be well on his way to a black eye by now.

"I'm sorry I lied to everyone," Kurt says.

"Oh, Kurt," Rachel gasps as she throws her arms around him. "I'm always here for you."

Finn puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Rachel, you should go before Burt comes back in. We don't want to get Kurt in any more trouble."

"Yeah, you're right. Kurt, call me tomorrow if you can. We'll have a sleepover and cry into our Ben and Jerry's as soon as humanly possible."

She presses a light kiss to Kurt's cheek and retrieves her coat and hat from the hallway. Finn follows her out the front door, leaving Kurt and Blaine standing across the room from each other shifting awkwardly.

Blaine breaks the silence first.

"If I had thought for a second that he was going to do something like that, I would have killed him," Blaine says.

"It wasn't your battle to fight," Kurt replies wearily.

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't have tried."

Kurt nods and gives Blaine a tight-lipped smile that says he knows Blaine is telling the truth.

"What did you mean when you said he blackmailed you too?" Kurt asks.

"When I let it slip that you were stripping, he told me he'd keep quiet if I went on a few dates with him."

Kurt's eyes widen and he huffs out a half-laugh.

"God is he really that desperate?"

Blaine laughs weakly in response. "It would appear so," he says.

"He took me to a gay club in Columbus," Kurt says with a smirk.

"He wha…?" Blaine can't even finish his sentence because now he's laughing in earnest. Kurt starts to lose it, and their giggles devolve into belly laughs until tears start forming in their eyes.

"Oh, god," Kurt gasps as his laughter peters out. "How did my life become this ridiculous?"

Blaine is wiping at his eyes and trying to contain his laughter.

_God, Kurt looks gorgeous when he laughs like that._

"Kurt," he says. "Have I told you you look really hot covered in glitter?"

Kurt starts laughing again and looks over to meet Blaine's eyes and sees he's not joking. His breath catches in his throat.

"Really?"

Blaine nods and steps closer to Kurt. He reaches an arm under Kurt's coat and around his waist, resting his forehead to Kurt's.

"You told your dad we were dating."

Kurt pulls back from Blaine's arms and looks him in the eye. A flash of panic is evident in his expression.

"Uh, well…I meant…," Kurt stutters. "I know we hadn't talked about it and then…"

"Kurt."

"I was so embarrassed and …"

"Kurt," Blaine says again. "It's okay. Really. We were…_are_ dating. If you still want to."

"And I didn't know if you knew Sebastian was blackmailing me and… wait, what?"

"I'd like another chance if you'd give it to me," Blaine says.

"Oh…well, yes," Kurt says, pressing his forehead back to Blaine's as a smile starts to form. "Yes, definitely."

Blaine pulls back this time.

"Wait…you thought I was part of Sebastian's blackmail?"

"Well, no," Kurt says, looking away. "Not once I really thought about it. I knew you couldn't be involved. I was just so scared of everything coming out and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Blaine insists. "I'm the one who screwed up."

"Can we just agree that we're both idiots?" Kurt asks, leaning in closer.

"Totally. The biggest, most idiotic of idiots. In fact, we're working on a Ph.D. in idiocy."

Kurt laughs again, his breath brushing softly across Blaine's face. When he speaks, his voice is steady, but breathless and full of emotion.

"Now kiss me before my dad comes back in here and physically throws you out himself, you big idiot."

Blaine smiles at Kurt and his eyes are shining in the soft light of the living room. He leans forward slowly and presses his lips to Kurt's, soft and sweet. Kurt sighs and wraps his arms around Blaine's neck loosely, pulling him in tighter. And for the moment, it's perfect and everything else falls away.

The angst, the lies, the blackmail…all gone. It's just Kurt and Blaine and soft lips colliding in the most delicious dance of passion and longing.

Kurt threads his hands through Blaine's hair, pulling a sigh from them both as his tongue glides effortlessly into Blaine's mouth. When their tongues touch, the kiss immediately switches from passionate to desperate — it's hot and wet and a little bit dirty — before trailing off into teasing and sensual nips of teeth and lips.

The room is quiet, the only sounds their breathing and the soft whisper of lips and tongues fighting for dominance. Blaine bites down lightly on Kurt's bottom lip; causing Kurt to moan in response. Kurt can feel Blaine pulling back, but he grips him tighter, as if he's willing the moment to last forever. And for a moment he thinks it might.

"Ahem."

Kurt pulls back from Blaine at the sound. He turns to see his dad in the doorway again.

"Kurt, I think it's time your friend went home," he says.

"Alright dad, he's going," Kurt says. He turns to Blaine. "I'll call you."

Blaine gives him a sympathetic look and walks backwards toward the door, holding Kurt's hand until the distance forces him to break it. He raises his now free hand in a half wave and turns for the door. When it closes behind him, Kurt turns back to face his dad.

"I think we need to talk," Burt says.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiles to himself as closes the door behind him. No matter what happens, he and Kurt will at least be figuring it out together. He brings his fingertips up to brush his swollen lips, savoring the memory of Kurt's mouth, hot and perfect against his own.<p>

"Well that was intense."

Blaine jumps at the sound on instinct and nearly punches Sebastian in the face as he pivots on the spot.

"Shit, Sebastian. What the fuck?"

"Such language, Blaine. What would your mother say?"

Blaine wants to punch the smirk off his obnoxious face.

"Christ, lay off," Blaine says with an exaggerated eye roll. "I think that whole scene in there pretty much cut you out of the picture entirely."

Sebastian's shoulders sag and he sighs deeply, his breath ragged and shaky. Blaine doesn't know what to make of the sudden shift in body language.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?"

Blaine lifts an eyebrow offering both an invitation to continue and a warning that he's on thin ice.

"Why don't you like me?" he asks. "I mean, I guess I get why you're angry now with the Kurt thing and all and the blackmail. But before….when we used to hang out all the time…"

Blaine doesn't know what to say. He had been expecting… innuendo maybe, gross nicknames, but not this blushing, almost bashful, school boy now standing before him.

"Sebastian…" he starts.

"Were we ever friends?"

"Of course, we were," Blaine insists, running his hand through his hair nervously. "But you make it so difficult sometimes. All the innuendo and the never-ending cockiness, it's exhausting."

"But you saw through that, right?" Sebastian asks hopefully. "You know that's not the real me."

A glint of something burns brightly in Sebastian's eyes. Desire? Hurt? Hope? Blaine can't be sure. Sebastian reaches forward and runs the back of his hand along Blaine's cheek. Blaine pulls away sharply.

"Except it kind of _is_ the real you," Blaine says harshly.

Sebastian drops his hand to his side before reconsidering and crossing his arms over his body, his posture screaming defensiveness. Blaine sighs. He knows Sebastian acts like an ass most of the time because he's just so incredibly lonely. His parents are never around, and he doesn't have any real friends. Most of the Warblers treat him with carefully measured politeness; none of them are actually friends with him, though. And maybe that's why Blaine couldn't bring himself to write Sebastian off completely for so long. But Blaine no longer feels pity for Sebastian. Now it's just … indifference. He feels nothing.

This is a guy who tried to trick him into dating him and when that didn't work, he went after Kurt. No, Blaine Anderson is definitely _not_ friends with Sebastian Smythe. Not anymore. Maybe not ever.

When Blaine speaks, his voice is quiet, but strong; he needs to know.

"Why were you blackmailing Kurt?" he asks.

"Truth?" Sebastian asks, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Would be nice for a change."

"I was angry at you for rejecting me and I wanted to hurt you," he says without a hint of regret in his voice, just a quiet resignation. He stares at the ground between them. "Not my finest hour."

Blaine bites his bottom lip as he considers Sebastian's words.

"Okay," he says after a moment. "Here's what's going to happen. You're not to come near me or Kurt ever again. Understand?"

"But Blaine, I…"

"No, I mean it. Something tells me if you ever get with a one-mile radius of Kurt Hummel again every person who took part in that awkward display in there would run you out of town…or worse. So the way I see it, we're done here."

"Listen, I'm sorry alright. I'm sorry. Just …. Shit, Blaine…don't." He throws his hands up in frustration. "This is just bullshit."

"Goodnight, Sebastian," Blaine says softly. As far as Blaine's concerned, the conversation is over. There's nothing left to say.

Blaine reaches for his car door, but Sebastian steps in front of him, effectively blocking his path with his much taller frame.

"Move," Blaine demands.

"Please don't shut me out," Sebastian pleads, reaching out for Blaine's hands and pulling him closer. "You're my only friend."

He leans forward, trying to press a kiss to Blaine's lips, but Blaine turns his head at the last second and shoves him off. Blaine's eyes are burning, and he draws his brow down into a deep furrow, glaring up at Sebastian.

"I _was_ your only friend, Sebastian." And Blaine's voice is a low growl when he says, "Don't touch me again. Ever."

At those words, Sebastian stumbles backward a few steps and stares open-mouthed as Blaine slips into his car and pulls away. Sebastian walks to his car feeling — for the first time in his life — very, very small.

* * *

><p>Kurt follows his dad into the kitchen, noting two mugs of warm milk sitting on the table. Burt takes his usual seat and pushes one of the mugs toward Kurt.<p>

"Have a seat, kiddo."

"Dad, I…"

"Let me say something first, okay?"

Kurt nods, still acutely aware that he's wearing his heavy wool coat over his bare chest, and he shifts uncomfortably in the stiff-backed kitchen chair as Burt begins to speak. These kinds of talks with his dad are always kind of awkward, even though things usually get better after.

"Kurt, when you were 5, you asked me if when you got married if I would give you away. And I remember thinking, 'He's just 5; he'll grow out of it.' But the thing is, you never did."

"Dad…"

"Let me finish, Kurt. See, you never did because you weren't supposed to. But it took me a while to really understand all that, and these last couple of years I've really had to change the way I see the world. And in my head, I know that it's kind of how I always saw it. I was just afraid. But you, Kurt, you were born seeing the world differently. You're different... and that makes our relationship tough sometimes. But you gotta know that our relationship only works if we talk to each other. And you lied to me a lot, kid. You've never done that before, and it hurts. It's gonna take a lot of time to fix that."

"I know," Kurt says, playing with the edge of his mug and not making eye contact.

"That said, I'm mostly just worried that you didn't come to me when that Sebastian kid started blackmailing you. You could have really gotten hurt. Not everyone is as kind and caring as you."

Kurt's tears are falling in earnest now, leaving wet trails through the glitter still stuck to his face.

"I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so very sorry."

"I know, kid…I know," he says, handing Kurt a napkin. "So, why don't you tell me about Blaine?"

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, looking up to his dad with watery eyes.

"Yeah, little guy…big dopey heart eyes? You were just eating his face in my living room."

Kurt groans and drops his head on his arms. "Oh jeez, this is so embarrassing."

"Oh come on, you've kept everything from me for months. You owe me an embarrassing story about you and your boyfriend. Spill."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:** AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers before sectionals. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for. But when trouble pops up in the form of a familiar face, it could all end before it ever really starts.

**A/N: ** I've heard a lot of rumors on Tumblr about FF randomly deleting stories. If that happens to me, WIGYA is also posted on Scarves & Coffee under the same user name. So no worries.

This chapter is probably going to feel angsty after the end of the last chapter, but I hope not too much. I appreciate all the comments and love, guys. Thanks again to my lovely evil genius beta fish, Lindsay.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Finn had walked in to find Kurt and Blaine still in the living room, but now clutching each other tightly, and he didn't want to think about where their tongues were — Kurt is his brother after all — so he slipped quietly up the stairs to his bedroom.

He had just slipped under the covers and turned out the light when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in," he says.

"Hey," Kurt replies, sticking his head into the room. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Finn says, sitting up and switching on the lamp beside his bed. He considers grabbing a shirt to throw on, but he and Kurt had long since gotten over their awkwardness at being shirtless around each other. And Kurt still only has his coat on, so it would be _more_ awkward to grab his discarded t-shirt from the floor. Finn shuffles to a seated position and looks over to Kurt.

"What's up?" he asks.

Kurt sits down on the edge of Finn's bed, and hands him a mug. Finn smiles when he realizes it's warm milk. That means Kurt wants to talk like brothers. He likes it when they have these kinds of moments. Finn takes a sip from his mug and waits for Kurt to speak.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not telling you I was working at Shades. I hated lying."

"That's okay, man. I think I understand," Finn says, taking a sip of the milk, savoring its sweetness on his tongue.

"You do?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, like, you didn't want anyone to judge you," he says with a shrug. "So you didn't tell us… It's cool."

Finn pats Kurt's shoulder lightly and smiles at his brother. Kurt sighs and continues, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah, but I should have told you," Kurt says. "I just knew my dad wouldn't approve. And I didn't want you to get in trouble if he ever found out that you knew before him. I think I thought I was protecting you or something."

Kurt wipes a stray tear.

"Dude, it's okay," Finn says, shifting on the bed. He's never been comfortable with tears. Whenever Rachel cries, his mind goes blank. He really hopes Kurt doesn't start with the full-on waterworks.

"Sorry, Finn," Kurt says. He sniffles a little and then continues. "I don't know why everyone's being so cool about all this. You, dad…Blaine. I don't deserve it."

Finn looks confused for a moment. What had Kurt expected them to do? They're family. Then it occurs to him that Burt might have been really angry with Kurt. Maybe that's why Kurt is so upset.

"What did your dad say?"

Kurt sighs heavily and relays the conversation he had with his dad to Finn, from the sobbing confession of being blackmailed by Sebastian (his dad had turned about 50 shades of red when he heard about that) to the bliss of falling for Blaine (Burt had sighed and gave him another 'you matter' speech, which embarrassed Kurt even more than it had the first time). To his credit, Finn doesn't interject. He just sips on his warm milk and nods where appropriate, taking it all in. Kurt pauses for a breath toward the end of his story and looks fondly at Finn.

"Bottom line? I think he was more worried than angry. So I think it's okay."

"I can't believe he didn't yell," Finn says, a genuine look of shock coloring his face.

"Me neither," Kurt replies quickly. The relief is evident on his flushed face. He gives Finn a thoughtful look. "But we're cool, right? You and me?"

"Dude, absolutely," Finn says, smiling broadly at his stepbrother. "No worries at all. Thanks for the warm milk." He tips his mug in a good-natured salute.

Kurt smiles at Finn, rolling his eyes fondly, and stands up to leave. When he gets to the door, he turns to face Finn and says, "Don't stay mad at Rachel. I made her swear on her life not to tell."

Finn looks down at his now empty mug. He's not sure what to say because Rachel is always manipulating him, everyone really, and he really hates it. But he's never been able to stay mad at her too long, no matter what she does. He'll probably let her off the hook tomorrow. He had been pretty rough on her when he walked her to the car. He doesn't reply to Kurt's request, though, thinking Kurt might tell Rachel she's already forgiven. Finn wants her to sweat it out a little bit.

"Everything okay with you and Blaine?" he asks instead, hoping Kurt will be okay with the abrupt change of subject.

"Yeah," Kurt says looking up at the ceiling, a wistful look in his eyes. "You know, I think it is. Good night, Finn."

Kurt smiles down at Finn. It's nice to see Kurt smile for a change.

"Night, Kurt," he says, turning off his bedside lamp and placing his empty mug on the night stand.

Kurt closes the door to Finn's room and walks quietly to his own. He's suddenly feeling the weight of the day on him and wants nothing more than to crawl into his own bed and sleep for days. Unfortunately, he's got school in the morning, a mere — he glances at his phone — four hours from now.

He flings his coat over the chair at his vanity and wriggles out of his sweaty, glitter-covered jeans. With all the glitter on his skin, he can't get into bed without a shower. What greets him in the bathroom mirror shocks him.

His hair and face are a mess, which is to be expected thanks to dancing, sweating and then crying, but it's the red marks along his neck and jawline that have caught his attention.

_Shit._

The collar on his coat is pretty high, so it must have covered up the obvious hickeys dotting his skin. Because someone would have noticed this and surely someone would have said something.

_Blaine. _

Kurt pleads with his own reflection that Blaine hadn't seen the marks. So many tiny bruises. From Sebastian. From Sebastian's lips.

The full scope of the evening hits Kurt full force as he stares at his reflection in the small bathroom attached to his bedroom. He has to grab the edge of the sink to keep himself upright as he feels his knees begin to give out from both the mental and physical exhaustion of it all.

It only takes him a few moments to regain his composure and he turns the shower on as hot as it will go. But no amount of hot water can erase the memory of Sebastian's body pressed against his, or wet lips locked firmly on his neck. Why did he let that happen?

And in a sudden rush, he remembers the feeling of hopelessness from having blown his audition, and the tears come again. He sobs uncontrollably because now his failure is compounded with the hopelessness that when he tells Blaine what he's done, he may not be forgiven. And now he truly has nothing.

He stays in the shower long after the water has gone cold, and when his alarm goes off for school the next day, he hasn't slept at all.

_It's going to be a long day._

Kurt feels like a zombie for much of Thursday at school. By the end of the day — thanks to Rachel — pretty much all of Kurt's friends know his audition had gone poorly, so they all assume his detached, quiet demeanor is because he's bummed about that. But it's so much more.

He and Blaine had exchanged a few text messages, and Kurt is beginning to dread the weekend when he would have to tell Blaine what had happened Wednesday night. Kurt calls in sick to work on Friday, giving his two slots to a grateful Mike, who needs the money. He still hasn't recovered from the lack of sleep earlier in the week and couldn't face a night at Shades.

After Friday night dinner with Carole, Finn, and his dad, Kurt disappears to his room and collapses unceremoniously on the bed. At some point he must have fallen asleep because he is jolted awake at 9:37 by a text message.

Blaine  
><em>On your way to work, handsome? <em>

Kurt  
><em>Took the night off. Still wiped from Wednesday night's drama.<em>

Blaine  
><em>Why didn't you call? We could have had a date night. :( <em>

Kurt  
><em>Too tired. I'm already in bed. Rain check?<em>

Blaine  
><em>Of course. I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight. x<em>

Kurt  
><em>x<em>

Kurt places his phone on the nightstand and rolls over to his back, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he isn't feeling very tired. He doesn't fall asleep until well after midnight.

* * *

><p>Blaine almost couldn't believe the crazy turn of events that had transpired since Wednesday afternoon. The rollercoaster of emotions had been intense, but now he's almost content.<p>

Even the confrontation with Sebastian hadn't dampened his spirits entirely. He's concerned about seeing his fellow Warbler at school, and of course, there's that chem lab they need to finish. But he'll figure it out. Sebastian and his insipid interference is no longer an issue. He'd tried to bribe both Blaine and Kurt and it had backfired horribly. Blaine had put him in his place because his friendship with Sebastian was nothing compared to what he could have with Kurt.

Kurt.

Kurt is his boyfriend. The tests the word out on his lips, says it out loud a few times to his empty bedroom.

"Kurt Hummel is my boyfriend," he says.

Gesturing toward the empty space next to him, "This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

He giggles quietly to himself…actually giggles. When did he start giggling?

Blaine spends the next two days feeling like he's floating. Thursday flies by and Friday is uneventful. Sebastian's not in school both days, and Blaine is grateful, and not even a little worried. It's the weekend and that means an opportunity to see Kurt.

It occurs to Blaine that Kurt might be working, even though he secretly hopes Kurt will quit his job at Shades now that his secret has come out. But he doesn't mention it during the periodic text messages they exchange Thursday and Friday.

After dinner Friday night, Blaine takes out his phone to text Kurt, but he ends up choosing a different name from his contact list instead.

Blaine  
><em>You'll never guess who has a boyfriend.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Is this a trick question?<em>

Blaine  
><em>I'm serious.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Mom?<em>

Blaine  
><em>Coop, don't be ridiculous.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Don't tell me you haven't secretly hoped she'd kick Herr Anderson to the curb…<em>

Blaine  
><em>Besides the point.<em>

Cooper  
><em>Wait…wait… are you trying to tell me that you snagged the Gelfling?<em>

Blaine  
><em>Wow, way to be tactless. <em>

Cooper  
><em>No, but really… you and Kurt?<em>

Blaine  
><em>:)<em>

Cooper  
><em>FINALLY!<em>

Blaine  
><em>You don't need to yell. ;)<em>

Cooper  
><em>My baby brother has his first boyfriend. I'll yell if I want to. I may even skywrite it... I haven't spent my monthly allowance yet. Got to keep dad on his toes.<em>

Blaine  
><em>No need to skywrite it... fucking Smythe was there. By now everyone in our parents' stupid elitist circle probably knows. <em>

Cooper  
><em>This sounds like some story. I'm calling. <em>

"Save your allowance for something truly decadent…like a ruby necklace for a girl you just met," Blaine says as he picks up the phone.

"That was one time," Cooper insists. "How was I supposed to know she was going to turn out to be engaged?"

"Yeah, but you knew she was Mr. Sheffield's daughter."

"So I hit on the boss's daughter… if she hadn't been engaged, I might have gotten dad a raise out of it."

Cooper is laughing and it lightens Blaine's mood even more.

"You're such an ass, Coop."

"Yeah, but you love me," he teases. "Now tell me about you and Kurt. I want all the horny details."

Blaine can feel the blush that spreads across his face reach all the way to his toes at Cooper's comment. He and Kurt had only kissed, and well, there was that one time on the sofa. But so far, it had been largely PG. That's not to say Blaine hadn't thought about other things, but nothing had happened yet. Emphasis on the yet.

Blaine laughs nervously. "There isn't much to tell."

"Oh come on," Cooper pleads. "You said Sebastian was there. You have to tell me what went down."

"He was. Did I also mention that I met Kurt's dad?"

"Holy shit," Cooper says. "I need to get comfortable for this."

Blaine hears a muffled grunt as his brother shifts around on the other end of the line, probably landing in the old, weathered recliner in front of the TV in his small studio apartment. A familiar creak of worn out metal springs confirms his suspicion.

It only takes a few minutes to relay the entire story of what had gone down in Kurt's living room two nights ago. Cooper is uncharacteristically quiet for the whole thing, allowing Blaine to get it all out at once. It isn't until he stops talking that he realizes Cooper hasn't comment on any of it.

"Coop?"

Blaine hears a sputtering noise and a few huffs of breath before Cooper speaks.

"He was covered in glitter?"

"Yes."

"He was on a date with Sebastian Smythe, covered in glitter…and shirtless and you kissed him? And his dad walked in on you and now you're dating?"

"Well, when you say it like that…" Blaine groans.

And that's it. Cooper is laughing hysterically. Blaine can only make out a few words here and there in between the wheezing and a few high-pitched squeaks.

"Oh god, Blaine…that's the best story I've heard in a long time," Cooper exclaims as his shrieks die down and he tries to catch his breath.

Blaine leans back on his bed and throws an arm over his face. He feels so ridiculous. And it _is_ ridiculous, but he doesn't care. His grin nearly reaches his ears as he thinks of Kurt kissing him passionately and gripping him like he's afraid Blaine's not real.

"Coop?"

"Yeah, I'll let you go," his brother replies. "I think you have a more important phone call to make."

Blaine swears he can hear the wink in his brother's voice as he hangs up and sends Kurt a text.

* * *

><p>At 8:02 on Saturday night, Kurt begins his usual pre-work routine thinking a shift at Shades will be a good distraction. He takes a long, hot shower followed by his meticulous moisturizing regimen, then yoga and breathing exercises. The only differences in his routine are the few minutes he takes to apply a little extra makeup to the hickeys still lightly dotting his neck, and not having to sneak out of the house. He bounds down the stairs with his bag over his shoulder and sticks his head in the living room to say goodnight to his dad.<p>

"Kind of late to be heading out, kiddo," Burt says without removing his eyes from the TV.

Kurt stares at him open-mouthed for a minute before he manages a quiet "What?"

"It's almost 10," Burt says matter-of-factly. "Where're you headed?"

"Um, work?" Kurt says unsure of why his dad is pretending not to know his schedule. When they'd talked the other night Kurt had told him he had been working at Shades nearly every Friday and Saturday for the last few months.

Burt turns around in his chair, a look of confusion on his face.

"Did you get another job?" he asks.

"No," Kurt says, now thoroughly confused. "I told you about my schedule at Shades. I'm scheduled for the 10:30 shift tonight."

"You didn't quit?"

"Noooo….why would I quit?" Kurt asks.

"Kurt, it's not really an appropriate job for someone your age," his dad says sincerely.

Kurt's expression immediately changes from confusion to barely contained rage.

"I'm 18, dad," he spits out between clenched teeth. "I'm pretty sure that's the only age requirement."

"You know what I mean," Burt says as if it should be obvious to Kurt. "I thought I made it clear the other night that I don't want you working there any more."

"No, you said you didn't like the idea."

"And _you_ said you understood," Burt points out.

"I do understand, but I still need the money. Not to mention, I made a commitment, and I actually _like_ dancing."

"As a stripper, Kurt? That's not you."

"Actually, dad, it _is_ me. It's been me for the last five months and I'm not stopping now."

He's fuming now and he can see his own expression mirrored in his dad's features. If there's one thing Kurt gets from his dad, it's his ability to strike fear in the hearts of mere mortals with just one look. They're locked in a staring battle for a few moments until Burt plays his trump card.

"That's fine, kid … but if you continue to work there, you can't live here."

Kurt doesn't even think; he just acts, turning heel and storming out the front door, slamming it behind him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:** AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers before sectionals. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for. But when trouble pops up in the form of a familiar face, it could all end before it ever really starts.

**A/N: ** Boy do I wish I could draw because the picture in my mind of Kurt leaning on the doorway in the last section of this chapter needs to be real. I hope you enjoy the smut and fluff and…oh, just read it.

Oh, and the song mentioned in this chapter is "Shady" from Adam Lambert's new album "Trespassing." I've had it on a loop for a few days now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Kurt makes it as far as the nearest gas station before he regrets storming out of his house. He knows his dad is just worried about him, but he was just so angry at him for trying to control his life. It wasn't that Kurt necessarily cared about his job at Shades. He just wanted to quit on his own terms. He didn't like the idea of having that bit of control taken away from him, and with all that had gone on in the last few weeks, he needed to feel like he could control something. Everything was changing so fast, and Kurt was terrified.

He pulls his phone out and contemplates calling his dad. But he's not ready to talk about it yet. In fact, Kurt kind of wants his dad to sweat it out a bit. It's not the most mature thing he's ever done, but he's still angry and very, very stubborn. So instead of calling or going home, he decides to go to work… and after, he won't be going home.

He takes a deep breath before typing out a text and hitting send.

Kurt  
><em>How would you feel about coming to Shades tonight to see me dance?<em>

Blaine  
><em>I'd love to. What time?<em>

Kurt  
><em>I'm scheduled for the 10:30 shift, so probably not before 11. <em>

Blaine  
><em>I'll be the one down front wearing a smirk that says "Isn't my boyfriend hot?"<em>

Kurt  
><em>I'm blushing.<em>

Blaine  
><em>It's true. You are hot.<em>

Kurt  
><em>Kind of the point of stripping.<em>

Blaine  
><em>I didn't mean just the stripping. ;)<em>

Kurt  
><em>You're such a dork.<em>

Blaine  
><em>You're still hot. <em>

Kurt  
><em>I'm rolling my eyes at you. <em>

Blaine  
><em>Also hot. You just can't help it you know.<em>

Kurt  
><em>You're impossible, but adorable. <em>

Blaine  
><em>I think you're adorable.<em>

Kurt  
><em>All this eye rolling is giving me a headache.<em>

Blaine  
><em>Then just learn to accept a compliment. :)<em>

Kurt  
><em>:)<br>Shit…I have to go. See you there?_

Blaine  
><em>Absolutely. x<em>

Kurt smiles as he puts his phone down on the passenger's seat. He might still have to tell Blaine about his mistake Wednesday night, but at least he knows the boy finds him attractive. No, not attractive … hot.

_He actually called me hot._

The grin didn't leave Kurt's face until he took the stage for his first number of the night and that was only to replace his ear-to-ear smile with his best seductive smirk. Yes, indeed. Kurt Hummel is hot and he knows it.

It was "Dalton's" best night for tips since he started working at Shades. And he still had one more dance to go.

Yep. Definitely hot.

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled into the parking lot at shades a little after 10:30. Even though Kurt had invited him, it still felt weird to be going to a strip club. It really wasn't his kind of thing….well, not unless Kurt was dancing. <em>That<em> was definitely his thing. Then again, he'd probably be happy watching Kurt knit a sweater.

Vince beams at Blaine as he approaches the entrance to the club.

"Long time no see, kid," he says, stamping Blaine's hand.

"Hey Vince," Blaine replies. "Busy night?"

"Can't complain," Vince says. "Have fun tonight."

"Thanks, I will."

The small talk seemed easier knowing that Kurt definitely wants him in the audience tonight. For once his palms aren't sweaty entering the club as he scans the room for an empty table. He sees one near the front that should be visible from the stage if the light hits it right. Blaine makes his way over and sits down, leaning back confidently in the hideous red vinyl chair. He takes out his phone to text Kurt.

Blaine  
><em>Got a seat down front. <em>

Kurt  
><em>You aren't worried you'll get fake tan on you?<em>

Blaine  
><em>Nah. Besides, I heard there's a hot guy dancing tonight. Want to make sure I have the best view.<em>

Kurt  
><em>:)<em>

Blaine  
><em>x<em>

Blaine only has to wait through one more dancer before he hears a song he knows has to be Kurt. Sure enough, the announcer booms out, "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Shades' very own Dalton."

Kurt struts out onto the stage in the same outfit he'd been wearing when Blaine first saw him dance on his birthday. Blaine recognizes the song as Adam Lambert's "Fever," and he realizes Kurt has planned this for him. In fact, he locks eyes with Blaine during the first five seconds and doesn't look away for the entire song.

Blaine is so turned on by the time Kurt leaves the stage, he's shifting uncomfortably in his seat and feeling restless. He scans the room until he sees Vince leaning against the bar, studying the room carefully and nursing a drink. He offhandedly wonders if Vince only works the door when Kurt isn't on stage. The bouncer seems to have a compulsive need to protect Kurt. Blaine decides he likes Vince.

He makes his way over to the bar in about three seconds, his strides long and purposeful.

"Vince, do you think Kurt would do a private for me?" he asks, his mouth having suddenly gone dry at the thought of being alone with Kurt again.

Vince turns to face Blaine, a smirk lighting up his face as he does.

"I don't know, kid. I could ask."

"That would be great," Blaine replies. "Um, could you … uh… Tell him it's me? … Blaine. Tell him it's Blaine."

"Sure thing," Vince says, trying to stifle a laugh. "I'll be right back."

With that, he disappears behind the nearby door.

Blaine fidgets uncomfortably for what feels like 20 minutes, but is probably more like two. Vince reappears with a knowing grin on his face.

"Give him five minutes," Vince says with a wink.

"Oh, okay…"

Blaine is frozen in place for a few moments before he realizes that both Vince and the bartender are staring at him. He mutters a quick thank you under his breath and heads to the men's room to kill a few minutes.

He turns on the faucet and splashes cold water on his face and neck. The cool rush across his skin feels exquisite and calms his nerves slightly. When he glances up at the mirror, he can see his expression is brighter than it's been in days. He feels physically lighter somehow, and the anticipation buzzing through him is thrilling and also strangely relaxing. Blaine makes a final check of his hair and smiles broadly at his own reflection. He can't wait to see Kurt.

* * *

><p>Sebastian hadn't really considered what it would mean for his "friendship" with Blaine if he ever found out that Sebastian had blackmailed Kurt.<p>

Blaine's words still stung sharply as Sebastian drove himself to Columbus for the night. He had so far managed to avoid any real tears, but the pain of losing his only friend — and a boy he had been pining for the better part of two years — was still fresh and more excruciating than he could have ever imagined. But if he drove a little recklessly, it was only to get to the club sooner.

He had skipped school Thursday and Friday, but it was only because he had been battling a wicked migraine since Wednesday night. Too much glitter and annoying club music combined with too much drama, he convinces himself.

By Saturday night Sebastian had decided he needs out of town for a bit and is headed to Columbus blasting cheesy pop music he'd never tell anyone he listens to. When he pulls up to a stoplight on the outskirts of town, drumming on the steering wheel to the beat, he glances to his left at a dimly lit parking lot. He recognizes a beat later that it's the parking lot for Shades. Sebastian smirks to himself, wondering what happened at Kurt's after he made his frantic exit. Part of him hopes Hummel got grounded until the end of his life. Another part of him worries that Blaine might have gotten in trouble thanks to his antics.

His now slightly distracted car dancing comes to an abrupt halt when he notices a familiar sight in the parking lot of Shades: Blaine's car.

When the light turns green, he pulls into the parking lot instead of continuing toward the club he had been headed for.

* * *

><p>Kurt's body is thrumming with something he can't quite describe as he leaves the stage. Blaine's gaze had been electric and he could feel arousal beginning to take hold of his body as he danced. It's a new feeling and possibly a bit terrifying. The dressing room, normally freezing cold and starkly lit, feels warm and appears fuzzy around the edges as he enters.<p>

As usual, Mike is sitting in front of the mirror. His legs are sprawled lazily over an arm of a chair while he talks on the phone.

Kurt ignores him and tries to drown out the giggly conversation Mike is having with his flavor of the week. He's pretty sure the overly tanned blond just said something that sounds suspiciously like "no, you hang up," and Kurt resists the urge to laugh.

Mike eventually hangs up, and Kurt is just about to tease him about being a teenage girl when Vince bounds into the dressing room, grinning like an idiot.

"Kurt!" he says a little louder than necessary.

Both dancers turn to face him, and Kurt says "Yeah?"

Mike takes in the scene and a worried look passes across his face.

"Yeeeaaaaah, I'm gonna go. I'm on in ten," he squeaks out nearly running for the door.

Kurt watches him go and turns back to Vince who's still looking toward where Mike had just disappeared, a confused look on his face.

"What was that about?" he asks.

"No idea," Kurt says. "Did you want something?"

"Oh…yeah!" Vince says, beaming. "How do you feel about doing a private tonight?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Vince, we've talked about this…"

"I know, but I think you want to do this one."

Kurt raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to one side. It's a look that Vince recognizes as Kurt's "don't dick me around" face, so he continues speaking.

"It's Blaine."

"Bl-Blaine?" Kurt stammers.

Vince's smile falters a little. He wonders if he's done the right thing as he watches panic spread across Kurt's pale face.

"Um, I can tell him to go…" he offers.

"No!"

Vince breaks into a full smile again, a rough laugh escaping the back of his throat. He'd been holding his breath and it comes out with more force than he intended.

"So you'll do it?" he asks.

"Yeah…." Kurt squeaks out. Clearing his throat, he repeats himself. "Yeah. Yes, tell him I'll do it."

Vince turns to head back into the club and Kurt catches his reflection in the mirror. His head whips around as he calls out to Vince.

"Tell him to give me a few minutes."

Laughing, Vince replies, "Sure."

When Kurt turns back to the mirror, he can see a slight flush in his cheeks accompanied by a distinct light in his eyes that wasn't there earlier in the night.

_Blaine's here. He's here to see me….and he thinks I'm hot. _

Kurt smiles at his reflection. And then his heart starts racing at the idea of being alone with Blaine in the lounge again after so many weeks. He's nervous, but the lingering memory of the arousal he felt dancing with Blaine watchin him keeps him from panicking. He's dying to see Blaine's eyes up close, pupils dilated with desire, watching Kurt dance for him in private.

He takes a few moments to check his hair, deciding in the end it will probably get mussed anyway and instead using his remaining minutes to find the jeans he had worn on his way to work that night. No need to wear his tear-away pants for Blaine. He almost skips a shirt too, but at the last moment, grabs his white button-up from the back of a chair and pulls it on. He leaves the buttons undone, though.

A final look in the mirror to make sure he looks reasonably pulled together and he's headed for the private lounge, humming Adam Lambert's "Fever" as he goes. It gives him an idea.

* * *

><p>The private lounge is the same as it was the last time Blaine saw it. Tacky carpet, hideous vinyl benches, worn, and distinctly shady. But this time, he doesn't mind it as much. In fact, he feels a twinge of nostalgia at the stale smell of old carpet and spilled booze that seems to permeate the air. He laughs at the thought.<p>

He takes a seat on the same bench he had occupied when he met Kurt.

Yeah, definitely feeling nostalgic.

The only difference this time is the lack of Vince's speech about club rules. Blaine still feels nervous, albeit for different reasons this time. But he's mostly just aching to see Kurt. The last time he saw him was in the Hummel-Hudson living room, and it feels like ages ago. Where the hell is Kurt?

Just when Blaine thinks he can't bear the anticipation another second, he hears a familiar song start to play and he smiles. The first thumping beats of Adam Lambert's "Shady" sends a jolt of heat through Blaine's body. The album had just come out and Kurt had played it for him over the phone a couple of times. He looks down at the floor as he listens to the lyrics, a smirk on his face. Kurt's flirting with him through song, and it's fucking perfect.

_Baby I'm on the hunt  
>Baby I got my target on you<br>Trouble that's what I want  
>And I'm gonna do just what I have to<br>Get your ass down to the front  
>Go on and pull it out, I dare you<br>Sorry I'm kinda drunk  
>But did you just say your game was brand new?<em>

When Blaine looks up, he's greeted by the sexiest thing he's ever seen in his life. Kurt is leaning on the frame, white shirt unbuttoned and hanging scandalously loose from his body. His arms are folded across his chest, accentuating the muscles in his arms. Deliciously tight jeans cling sinfully to his hips and thighs like a second skin.

The scene before him paints a decidedly erotic picture in Blaine's mind and it's only enhanced by the fact that Kurt's hair is slightly mussed from dancing. The heat in his blue eyes as he watches Blaine from across the room burns through Blaine and fills him with desire.

"God, you look amazing," Blaine blurts out, his voice sounding deeper than he expected.

_Don't turn on the light  
>Cause I'm feeling so shady lately<em>

"Thanks," Kurt replies, his eyes locked on Blaine's as he reaches over to the wall to turn the music down a bit. Blaine can just make out the lyrics now and he smiles at the next verse.

_Come on and take me underground  
>Deep under the street<br>Come on and take me, take me down  
>The freaks like us can meet<em>

Blaine crooks a finger at Kurt, silently inviting him into his personal space.

Kurt closes the distance between them quickly. Blaine rises to standing and reaches for Kurt as he approaches. The music is just contributing to the amount of heat between them. He makes a note to download the song later. It's definitely going in the rotation on his favorite playlist.

_Come on and turn me, turn me on  
>Cause I'm feeling so shady lately<em>

Blaine nearly groans at the appropriateness of the words, and grabs Kurt's face in his hands, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Their lips battle for dominance, and they bump teeth a few times, but it feels like perfection. It's full of lust and longing, despite the fact that it's only been a few days since they last kissed.

Somehow Blaine feels freer in the club, like he has permission to think of Kurt in a sexual way. Their kiss in Kurt's living room the other night had been passionate and erotic, but it was a kiss shared by two teenage boys in a room filled with family photographs and scented candles. It's easier to be dirty in a room that smells of sweat and booze and that's specific purpose is designed to arouse and tantalize.

_Go on gimme a shot  
>Gonna knock it back forget all my blues<br>Yeah that really hits the spot  
>I'm feeling pretty fierce in my damn sin shoes <em>

Kurt must be feeling the same way because when Blaine tries to pull back from the kiss, he bites playfully at his bottom lip. Blaine had no idea that was something he was into, but god when Kurt does it, he feels the blood rush to his cock every time.

Blaine brings his hand up to thread through the hair at the back of Kurt's head and pulls slightly. Kurt moans, but allows Blaine to tug his head back, exposing his long, graceful neck. Blaine attacks it with enthusiasm, biting and nibbling his way along the exposed tendon along the right side of Kurt's neck. He trails his free hand along Kurt's chest, nudging the open shirt off one shoulder.

"I've been so hot for you since you set foot on that stage," he breathes into Kurt's neck.

Kurt pulls his head from Blaine's grasp to make eye contact with him. He's fisting Blaine's cardigan in his hands and pulling him in as close as he can.

"I can't stop thinking about the things I want to do to you," Kurt says, raking his eyes over Blaine's face before landing on his lips and staring longingly. "Your lips…god, I just…the things I want you to do to me."

Blaine surges forward to capture Kurt's lips again and thrusts his tongue into the dancer's mouth. It's messy, but he doesn't care. All he can think of is getting closer to this boy, this man, who has him so fucking turned on right now. Blaine is turned on too, he can feel it, and it's getting tougher for both of them to think.

"I need…I want…" he stutters against Kurt's lips, not wanting to pull away.

"What do you want?" Kurt asks breathlessly. "Tell me."

Blaine tries to make words form, but he can't. His desire is too strong. He stands there, gripping Kurt tightly, thrusting his pelvis slowly against Kurt's hipbone. Blaine notices that the song is still playing in the background and he can just make out the lyrics over the sound of their breathing.

_No I ain't broken, but I need a fix  
>That satisfaction when I, I get my kicks<em>

Kurt responds to Blaine's thrusts with a few of his own, and Blaine makes up his mind which of his exquisite fantasies he wants to carry out with Kurt right now.

"Just…Just let me show you, okay?" he says.

Kurt bites his lip as if he's considering what Blaine might have in mind, but eventually he nods.

Blaine doesn't waste another second thinking. He quickly drops to his knees and begins to unfasten Kurt's fly. He can hear Kurt gasp above him and feels him sway on his feet. Blaine wraps an arm around Kurt's waist and holds him steady.

"I've got you," he whispers and moves to quickly unzip Kurt's jeans.

Kurt leans into his touch and Blaine can feel him relax a little. Blaine runs his fingertips along Kurt's bare abdomen, feeling the muscles flexing at the sensation. It gives Blaine the last bit of confidence he needs to skim his fingers along the trail of hair disappearing into Kurt's snug-fitting black briefs and down into the soft cotton.

Kurt's pale skin looks delicious against the dark material and Blaine can't resist running his tongue along the edge of the elastic. He looks up to meet Kurt's gaze as he frees his cock from the straining fabric. Kurt groans and throws his head back. But he quickly returns his gaze to Blaine's face when he feels the warmth of Blaine's mouth on him.

The honey-colored irises of Blaine's eyes are barely visible around the widened pupils, but it burns through Kurt like fire. He can't believe the scene laid out before him: soft, full lips spread tight around his heavy, flushed cock, a talented tongue dragging along the underside of his erection as Blaine sucks and pulls his mouth up and down the full length of him.

It's almost too much and Kurt thinks he might come before he's really had a chance to appreciate the moment. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills himself to hold on. But when he feels the brush of fingertips on his balls, it's a lost cause.

"Blaine… I'm gonna… oh fuck."

Blaine pulls his mouth back, but continues to stroke Kurt with his hand. "Come on, gorgeous. Come for me. Just let go." He opens his mouth and takes Kurt in as far as he can, watching Kurt's face the entire time.

Under Blaine's encouragement, Kurt lets go, letting his orgasm take him.

Blaine's throat constricts a little when Kurt's hips stutter, but he manages to keep from gagging as Kurt comes in several long pulses down his throat. He swallows and continues to suck until he's sure Kurt is finished. He has to force himself to focus on Kurt, though, as his own erection throbs painfully in his pants.

When Blaine finally pulls off, he rocks back on his heels, careful not to release Kurt's hips from his grasp. He pulls Kurt's briefs back up to cover him and stands up. Blaine turns Kurt and eases him back onto the bench behind him.

"God, Blaine…that was fucking amazing," Kurt gushes.

"Thanks," Blaine says, as he removes his cardigan and collapses beside Kurt on the bench. He tosses the sweater aside and rubs the heel of his hand over his crotch, now acutely aware of his own need for relief. Kurt must see his tiny movements because he slaps Blaine's hand away playfully and is unzipping his jeans almost immediately.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't return the favor?" he says through a smirk.

Blaine throws his head back on the bench and moans loudly. He gives into the sensation of Kurt's nimble fingers unbuttoning his jeans and pulling down the zipper to take him in hand. Kurt's hand is warm and strong around Blaine's stiff length. He loses himself in the feeling and realizes too late he's not going to last.

After a few brief but firm strokes, Blaine is coming across the dark grey t-shirt covering his torso and gasping out Kurt's name loudly.

As Blaine comes down from his orgasm, he starts laughing.

"I should probably be embarrassed about my lack of stamina, but damn that was hot," he says opening one eye and turning to face Kurt.

Kurt is giggling quietly behind his hand. "I was thinking the same thing."

Blaine leans forward and kisses him, effectively putting a stop to Kurt's laughter. His tongue just begins to graze Kurt's when there's a sharp knock at the door.

"You're on in five, Kurt," Vince shouts through the door.

Kurt sighs heavily. "Shit, I've got to go," he says, disappointment evident in his voice.

"It's okay," Blaine says. "I'll still be around when you're done."

"You'd better be," Kurt says, standing up and zipping his pants. He kisses Blaine on the nose and heads for the dressing room. He stops short in the doorway and takes a few steps back toward Blaine. "Oh, here," he says, pulling off his unbuttoned shirt. "You can't wear that out there."

Blaine looks down to his own shirt where Kurt is gesturing and laughs.

"No I guess not," he says, catching Kurt's shirt as he tosses it over to him.

Kurt smiles fondly and exits the room, leaving Blaine grinning after him. He quickly removes his messy t-shirt and pulls on Kurt's crisp oxford. It's a little long in the sleeves, but otherwise it fits his chest and torso fine. He rolls the sleeves up to his elbows and grabs his cardigan from the bench. He tosses the t-shirt in a tall trashcan in the corner, wondering briefly how much clothing has been left behind in the same bin.

Blaine exits the lounge, unable to contain his smile, and runs headlong into Sebastian Smythe, who is leaning on the bar, eyes wandering the room.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:** AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers before sectionals. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for. But when trouble pops up in the form of a familiar face, it could all end before it ever really starts.

**A/N: **Something of a transitional chapter with some necessary plot points. Also, Blaine gets in a few good swings. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

"What are you doing here?" Blaine growls.

Sebastian turns to see Blaine glaring up at him.

"Saw your car in the lot, figured I'd come see if lady face was working," Sebastian says as if Blaine hadn't told him off not three days before.

"You're incredible, you know that," Blaine says, not even bothering to hide his disgust.

"Thanks, babe."

"I didn't mean it as a compliment."

Sebastian opens his mouth to reply, but his attention is drawn from the shorter boy's face when he hears the announcer say, "Let's give it up for Shades' very own innocent schoolboy … Dalton."

For a moment, Sebastian looks as if he's about to make a snide remark about the introduction, but when he turns toward the stage, his jaw drops. As the opening notes of "Baby One More Time" ring through the club, Kurt appears under the lights wearing an uncannily accurate approximation of a Dalton Academy uniform, complete with striped tie and navy blazer.

Blaine can't help himself. He's giggling at the scene in front of him, knowing he and Kurt are sharing the joke. Kurt planned this for Blaine. When they make eye contact, Kurt winks and Blaine sees the barest hint of a smirk on his face. He smiles back and feels a flush creep up his neck as he thinks of what just happened between them in the lounge.

"Looks like your boy has a thing for prep school boys," Sebastian says leaning in to Blaine, his eyes never leaving the stage.

Blaine rolls his eyes and shoves Sebastian out of his personal space.

"You seriously need to back off," Blaine hisses.

Kurt's expression falters just for a second as he takes in the scene, but he keeps dancing, his eyes only leaving the two boys standing near the bar when necessary.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt leaves the stage after his second number, he has made up his mind that he's quitting his job at Shades. Now he just needs a way to make his exit. But first he needs to find Blaine and get him the hell away from Sebastian.<p>

On his way to the dressing room, Kurt runs into Nate, the club's owner, in the hallway.

"Kurt, we need to talk," Nate says.

"Can it wait?" he says without stopping his trek down the hallway. "Kind of in a hurry."

"No, it can't wait," he says, grabbing Kurt's arm. "Care to tell me what just happened in the private lounge?"

Kurt freezes, the bundle of clothes clutched to his chest threatening to fall to the floor.

"Uh, well….I, uh…."

Nate tilts his head in a gesture that says "I'm waiting" while Kurt tries desperately to find his words. He wants out of his deal with Nate, but he really doesn't want to get fired. As he's trying to find his words, Nate's eyes go wide, landing on Kurt's neck. He grips Kurt's chin lightly and pushes his head to one side, tilting him toward the dim light.

"And while we're at it, what's the club rule on dancing with fucking hickeys on you?"

Kurt yanks his head out of Nate's reach just as Mike and Vince appear behind his shoulder.

"Kurt," Vince says. "I think you should get out here."

"Vince, I'm chatting with 'Dalton' here about his future at Shades. Can it wait?"

"Nate, it's kind of important," Mike adds. "Two of Kurt's customers are having it out in the parking lot."

Mike looks utterly delighted at Kurt's discomfort, which is typical for Mike. But Kurt is completely confused as to why Mike would take such an interest in anything involving him, especially when it might mean that Kurt could get fired. Mike would certainly benefit from there being two more open slots on the weekends. Since when is this meathead so interested in Kurt's life? He hasn't been this invested since he accidentally set Sebastian on him a few weeks ago.

Kurt's eyes widen as the realization hits him. Sebastian. The two customers in the parking lot are Sebastian and Blaine. He pulls on his pants and shirt as quickly as he can while the other three men continue talking.

"Well, break it up!" Nate shouts at Vince.

"They've already left club property," Vince says with a shrug. "Not my area."

"Well then call the fucking cops!"

"They're just a couple of kids," Vince pleads. He turns to Kurt. "Kurt, you _really_ should get out there. I don't think you want us calling the cops, and they might listen to you."

Before Vince finishes his last sentence, Kurt is already rushing through the back door and out into the night. Vince and Mike take off behind him.

"Fuck. And I thought running a gay strip club would be easier than dealing with fucking chicks," Nate says throwing his arms up dramatically before following his employees into the parking lot.

Kurt rounds the corner of the building just in time to see Blaine land a spectacularly hard punch to Sebastian's jaw. The taller boy stumbles backwards and rubs at his chin.

"Fuck, Blaine," he growls, spitting blood on the pavement. "I said I was kidding."

"And I told you to shut your stupid whore mouth!"

At the word whore, Sebastian's eyes flash bright and he lunges for Blaine, who ducks out of the way just in time to miss what looked like one hell of a sucker punch to the gut. Sebastian stumbles slightly as the momentum throws him forward into Blaine and both boys tumble to the ground in a heap.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouts. They both turn to face him.

"Hey ladyboy," Sebastian says through a bloody grin, stumbling awkwardly to his feet. His long limbs struggle to untangle from Blaine's shorter, but more muscular legs. "We were just talking about you."

Blaine is on his feet in a flash, and he lunges forward to get at Sebastian, looking like he might kill him for daring to even speak to Kurt again, but before he can close the short distance between them, he feels solid arms restraining him. He looks up to meet Vince's grey eyes, reassuring but filled with warning.

"Just breathe, kid. Breathe," he says just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Then louder, "You hit him again, and I'm gonna have to call the cops."

"Fucking call the cops," Sebastian says. "He attacked me."

"Sebastian, you fucking hypocrite," Blaine retorts, struggling futilely against Vince's gigantic arms. "You damn near sexually assaulted Kurt!"

Vince holds up a hand between them, effectively shutting down the conversation. Kurt is standing off to the side, hugging his arms to his chest, watching the scene unfold. He looks as if he's either going to cry or scream. He hasn't decided yet which would make him feel better.

"Would someone please tell me what the FUCK is going on around here?" Nate shouts from behind them.

Blaine and Sebastian are still locked in a heated stare. Mike is standing next to Kurt slack-jawed and Vince is still trying to keep Blaine from attacking Sebastian. Kurt for his part has gone from stunned to raging angry. His fists are clenched at his sides as his mind races with possibility. The stress and confusion of the past few weeks hits him all at once and washes over him, leaving him feeling resolute.

_Fuck it. I'm done._

"Nate, I've been dating a customer," Kurt blurts suddenly.

"What?"

Everyone goes quiet. Sebastian is still breathing heavily and Mike is taking in the scene in a way that would give most fish a run for their money.

"It's true," Blaine replies, shoving against Vince, trying to loosen the bouncer's grip. "He gave me a private on my birthday and we've been together ever since."

"Right," Nate says looking back to Kurt.

"No really," Kurt protests. "Vince, tell him."

"Tell him what?" Vince asks. He'd been mostly concerned with quelling the fight; his attention wasn't fully on Kurt at that point.

"Tell Nate that Blaine paid for a private with me a few weeks ago."

"Oh, yeah…that's true," Vince says, releasing Blaine from his grip once he was sure he wasn't going after Sebastian any more. He places himself between the two boys, just in case.

And this is where Kurt's brain really kicks in.

"I also went on a date with him," Kurt says pointing to Sebastian. "He paid for a private too."

"That true?" Nate asks Vince.

"It is," Sebastian says smugly.

"Oh fuck off," Kurt says. "You had to bribe me to get me to do it, you smug bastard."

"So you weren't shoving your tongue down my throat on that dance floor the other night?"

Kurt's breath catches in his throat as his eyes dart over to Blaine. To his credit, he doesn't look angry or hurt, just shocked and perhaps a little confused. It gives Kurt the brush of confidence he needs to continue.

"I was depressed and drunk, which lets face it, is probably the norm for you. Don't think for a second I would have done that under normal circumstances."

"I didn't hear you complaining when I put those marks all over your pasty neck," Sebastian scoffs.

Kurt's hands fly up to his neck on reflex and his eyes search the group of men surrounding him. None of them are looking at him like they're judging. Mike looks impressed and Vince looks as if he's deciding whether to kill Sebastian or let Blaine handle it. Nate just looks bored.

When Kurt's eyes land on Blaine, he exhales harshly, allowing his shoulders to sag. He tries to tell his boyfriend with his eyes that he's sorry. Oh god, are they still boyfriends? Kurt won't let his mind go there. He needs to fix this now. Finish this stupid charade once and for all.

"Listen, Sebastian….you've had your fun. Now why don't you hop back on your broomstick and join the rest of your gay harpies and leave us the fuck alone!"

Sebastian looks for a moment like he might spit out another harsh retort, but he must see Vince moving toward him because he closes his mouth abruptly and when he speaks, his voice is clipped.

"Jeez, cupcake…no need to be so fucking dramatic," he says. "I'm leaving. This dump was getting boring anyway."

"Glad you think so," Vince says. "Because you're not allowed back here again. You set one toe on our property and I'll have you arrested."

"Fucking drama queens," Sebastian mutters under his breath before heading to his car and driving off.

Kurt is suddenly acutely aware that he's standing outside in his tear away prep school uniform, barefoot and red-faced, and he's feeling kind of ridiculous. He looks over at Blaine and feels an uncomfortable clench in his chest when he sees the sadness in his boyfriend's rich, amber eyes.

Before Kurt can say anything to Blaine, Nate is talking.

"Mike, Vince, don't you two have somewhere to be?"

Mike looks at Nate as if he's just noticing his boss is there and mumbles something Kurt can't quite make out before shuffling back inside. Vince looks to Kurt and then to Blaine and back at Nate.

"Kurt, you sure you'll be alright?" he asks.

"Vince, he's fine. You need to get back inside," Nate says firmly.

Vince reluctantly heads back into the club, looking over his shoulder a few times in concern for Kurt. When he's gone, Nate turns to face his remaining employee.

"So I guess that's it," Kurt says.

"Pardon?" Nate says. The nicety sounds odd coming from someone who normally uses four-letter words like he gets paid per profanity.

"Well, I assume I'm out…dating two customers and all," Kurt says.

"Oh, that," Nate replies. "I think we both know I'm not going to fire you, Kurt."

Kurt's mouth falls open and he raises an eyebrow. Nate just laughs.

"Dalton's my biggest draw," he says plainly. "I'm not giving that up because you got your rocks off with some hot piece of ass in the lounge and went clubbing with a J. Crew model. Christ, Mike got caught giving a blow job to a senator in the bathroom, and I only _suspended_ him. And that was mostly to teach him a fucking lesson about charging more for public figures because they'll pay you to keep their secrets."

Blaine and Kurt exchange a quick glance, and Kurt can't be sure, but he thinks he saw a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of Blaine's mouth. The whole situation is ridiculous and he knows Blaine would agree with him. Still, he's unsure of what to say next. Should he just quit? Nate's likely to make him buy out his remaining schedule. It's not uncommon, even though he doesn't have a contract, per se. He is on the schedule for the next two weeks and Nate will take a loss without him working. Still, it's worth a shot.

"I want out," Kurt says, looking over to meet Blaine's eyes. Blaine smiles at him, and it pushes Kurt to stand his ground. "I'm done."

Kurt turns to face Nate, whose teeth and fists are clenched. He breathes harshly through his nose.

"You….what?" he mutters. "Did you just say…?"

"I said, I'm done," Kurt replies. "I don't want to work here anymore."

"But you bring in a ton of money, Kurt. You don't want to give that up." He's smiling at Kurt now, and laughing a little actually. His posture relaxes a bit. Kurt can't be serious. Why would an 18-year-old kid want to give up the kind of money Kurt has been making every week at the club? Hell, Nate doesn't want to give up that kind of money. Some nights, he gets more from his cut from "Dalton's" performances than all of his other dancers combined. No fucking way he's going to let this kid go without a fight.

"I'll give you a headlining slot," Nate offers. "Just one dance a night. And I'll tip the bartenders and bouncers for you. The only thing that will come out of your tips is my cut."

Kurt hesitates for a moment. That would mean he'd get to keep nearly everything he made, but he'd work a lot less. Not to mention the stroke to his ego. Headlining is still headlining, even if it's in a strip club in Lima, Ohio.

Suddenly, Blaine clears his throat.

"I'm … uh, I guess…I'm gonna just go," he mumbles. Blaine points a thumb over his shoulder and gestures toward his car. He stumbles backwards a few steps before turning in the direction he's pointing.

"Wait!" Kurt half shouts. "Please don't go."

Blaine freezes and turns back to Kurt.

"Nate, I'm done," Kurt says. "Really and truly done. I'm sorry if that means I'm going to miss out on a ton of money, but it's just not who I am." He pauses and looks back at Blaine. "I'm not Dalton; I'm just Kurt. And I'm in high school and want to get the fuck out of Lima. This isn't my future."

Somehow saying it out loud and looking into Blaine's expressive golden eyes finally makes it real. Kurt realizes he's been afraid that if he doesn't get into NYADA that all his hopes and dreams are dashed. But it's really not that cut and dry. So what if he doesn't get into some stupid performing arts school? He can still go to New York. He'll figure it out, but he's not staying in Lima to work at a disgusting strip club. He's gotten all the experience he needs out of this shit hole. And he's got Blaine.

Blaine, who is now looking at Kurt in complete adoration and smiling at him like Kurt is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Somewhere in the middle of Kurt's epiphany, Kurt hears Nate sigh.

"I can't keep you here, Kurt," he says sounding resigned. "I just wish you'd reconsider."

Kurt turns to Nate, giving him an incredulous look. His face breaks into a huge grin as he launches himself at the club owner. Nate grunts as Kurt's arms wrap around his stout frame.

Nate pulls away sharply, fidgeting a little and rubbing his hand over his face. "Just get the hell out of here before I change my mind and figure out a way to keep you."

And with that he walks back toward the club, leaving Kurt and Blaine gaping at each other in the parking lot.

Blaine grins at Kurt and the two burst into a fit of laughter until Blaine is clutching his sides and Kurt is trying to catch his breath.

"I need to go get my stuff," Kurt says. "Will you wait here?"

"Sure," Blaine says. As Kurt walks away, Blaine leans on his car and sighs heavily. "What a night," he says into the darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:** AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers before sectionals. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for. But when trouble pops up in the form of a familiar face, it could all end before it ever really starts.

**A/N: ** Sorry for the long delay between updates. Real life and all that. Oh, I'm also on AO3 now, same username, if you prefer that format.

As for this chapter, I was stressing myself out with all of that angst; I think we could all use a little fluff. We're in the home stretch now. According to my outline estimate, we're looking at just 2 to 3 more chapters plus epilogue.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

Burt picks up his phone again, fingers hovering over the buttons, debating whether he should call his son or text him…or if he should even contact him at all.

It had been nearly two hours since Kurt had stormed out and Burt was getting worried. He didn't even know what he wanted to say. He was concerned, but he was still angry, and much like his son, he was quite stubborn. Burt didn't want to give in. And there was still the possibility that Kurt would come home tonight. Maybe.

When Kurt had first left, Burt had been furious; he didn't consider that his 18-year-old son might not be coming home again. But as his anger subsided and his brain started working properly, his words came back to him harshly.

"…_if you continue to work there, you can't live here."_

Burt began pacing the floor and muttering to himself. What if Kurt never came back? What if something happened to Kurt at the club? What if he refused to talk to him?

Burt could still hear the sound of the door slamming as Kurt left echoing through the living room. Or so he thought. It's actually Carole coming home from her shift at the hospital.

"Burt?" she calls, a look of confusion on her face at coming home to all the downstairs lights on.

"In here," he calls from the living room.

"Honey, what on earth…" Carole starts, but she stops when she sees the anguish on her husband's face. "What's wrong?"

"Kurt's gone," Burt says, shoulders sagging and hanging his head in his hands. "He left."

* * *

><p>Kurt reemerges from Shades about 15 minutes later looking positively delectable in his street clothes. He somehow makes everything he wears look effortless and Blaine can't help but admire it as his boyfriend makes his way across the parking lot to him.<p>

"Hi," Kurt says with a smile as he approaches.

"Hi," Blaine replies with an even bigger smile.

"So…" Kurt starts, his posture shifting and revealing that he's nervous about what he's about to say. "I kind of got in a fight with my dad earlier. You don't by chance have the kind of parents who wouldn't happen to notice if you brought your semi-homeless stripper boyfriend home with you, do you?"

"_Former_ stripper," he corrects. "And, as a matter of fact, I do," he says. Blaine grins broadly.

"You do what?" Kurt says, momentarily dumbstruck by the look on Blaine's face.

"Have those kind of parents," Blaine says matter-of-factly. "They're probably not even home."

"Oh," Kurt says. He hadn't really expected that. He was planning on calling Rachel or Mercedes to see if he could stay over at one of their houses. He had already resolved to be stubborn and not call his dad to tell him he had quit. But asking Blaine if he could stay with him had really been more of a flirtation than an actual question.

"Yeah," Blaine says. "Did you want to come over?"

The blush on Blaine's cheeks is visible even in the dimly lit parking lot, and Kurt finds it so endearing that he doesn't even hesitate before replying.

"Sure. If that's okay with you."

Blaine nods enthusiastically and gestures toward his car with his head. "Um, you want to follow me?"

It amazes Kurt that Blaine alternates between being so self-assured — beating up Sebastian in the parking lot — and self-conscious, shifting nervously on his feet talking to Kurt about spending the night. It's absolutely adorable. Kurt smiles at his boyfriend and takes his hand lightly. "Of course I'll follow you," he says. "Anywhere you want."

And he means it. Kurt Hummel is so unbelievably smitten by this boy — man, he corrects inwardly — that he would do anything he asked, and probably things he hasn't asked. Unfortunately, that also includes worrying his father to death.

* * *

><p>Carole blinks silently at Burt for a few moments before speaking.<p>

"What do you mean, 'Kurt's gone'?" she asks.

"We had a fight over him working at …that _place_," Burt says, dropping heavily onto the sofa. "And I told him he couldn't live here anymore unless he quit." He drops his head in his hands. "God I sounded like my old man."

"Oh honey," Carole says, running a soothing hand over Burt's shoulder. "He knows you didn't really mean it. He'll come home."

"You know how stubborn that kid can be, though. He's not like Finn."

Carole is quiet for a moment, running her hand along her husband's back.

"Well, now that's true. But I also know he loves you, and he really hates to disappoint you. He'll come to his senses," she says, smiling. "Besides, he'll probably just stay at Rachel's anyway. I'll call Hiram in the morning and we'll sort this out."

Burt sighs heavily, running his hand over the top of his head as he looks up at his wife.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"It's the first chapter in the mom/wife handbook," she teases.

Burt stands and kisses Carole on the top of her head, and smiles at her. "I'm going to bed," he says. "You coming?"

"I'll be up in a minute," she says.

Burt's shoulders sag slightly as he leaves his wife standing in their living room, but otherwise, he gives no indication how much he's worried about his 18-year-old son. Carole, on the other hand, knows her husband very well, better than he knows himself some days. She knows he's more worried than he's letting on.

She takes out her phone and opens a new text message to Kurt: _I know you and your dad had a fight, but he's worried sick. Just let me know if you're alright so I know if he has reason to be worried. _

The response only takes a few minutes.

Kurt  
><em>I'm just fine. Staying at a friend's. I'll be by in the morning to pick up some clothes.<em>

Carole considers asking him which friend he's staying with, but decides against it, knowing she's gotten all she needs and Kurt probably won't divulge that bit of information anyway.

She turns out the lights in the living room and climbs the stairs. It doesn't hit her until the next morning that Kurt's text had implied he was moving out.

* * *

><p>Blaine's house is dark and quiet when they enter. Kurt fidgets nervously in the foyer, taking in the cold, museum-like feel of the décor that he hadn't noticed before.<p>

"It's nice," he says.

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine says, following Kurt's gaze with his own around his parents' home. He's always thought his house was elegant and modern, but his mother changed it up so often, he never really had time to form an attachment to it. It's just a place to live.

When Blaine's eyes land on Kurt, he smiles warmly. "My room's much nicer," he says. "Want to go up?"

"Sure," Kurt replies, returning Blaine's smile with one of his own. It startles him a little when Blaine grabs his hand and tugs him upstairs. Kurt will never get over the feeling of having someone grab his hand in such a warm and affectionate manner. And the best part is it's not just someone, it's his boyfriend. His stunningly gorgeous boyfriend who he's going to spend the night with.

Kurt nearly trips over his own feet at the thought and stumbles slightly on the stairs. Blaine turns when he feels a backwards tug on his hand.

"You OK?" he asks.

Kurt laughs nervously. "Just lost my balance," Kurt says. "Sorry."

"You're usually so graceful," Blaine teases. "Dancing? No problem. Fifteen stairs and you've got two left feet."

Despite his nervousness, Kurt laughs at Blaine's attempt to banter with him. He relaxes a little under Blaine's flirtatious smile.

"Guess I'm just tired," he says nonchalantly. "It's been a long night."

"Come on then," Blaine says, tugging slightly on Kurt's hand. "Let's get you to bed."

Kurt can feel the blush coloring his cheeks. Earlier he had been on an adrenalin rush and still partly in "Dalton mode" when he and Blaine had fooled around in the lounge. He's not sure what Blaine's expectations are, but he's not sure he's ready for much more than what they'd already done.

"Home sweet home," Blaine says, swinging the door to his bedroom wide open to reveal a warmly lit, cozy bedroom with a double bed that looks scandalously comfy. Kurt immediately notices that it's big enough to fit the both of them, but small enough that cuddling could happen "accidentally" if he played his cards right.

"It's wonderful," Kurt gushes. Blaine laughs fondly at his boyfriend, acknowledging Kurt's nervousness.

"Bathroom's through there," Blaine says, pointing to a door to the right of the bed. "I'll find you something to sleep in and you can get cleaned up. I don't have a spare toothbrush, but there should be some mouthwash under the sink."

Kurt nods quietly and mumbles a quick "thanks" as Blaine starts digging through dresser drawers. Kurt fidgets anxiously and throws his bag on the floor near Blaine's desk, his eyes falling on a photo of Blaine from a Warblers performance. Blaine's mouth is open wide, his eyes closed as he grips a hand to his chest passionately. The boys behind him are in a precise formation, faces stoic as they sing backup. Kurt smiles at the memory of competing against the a capella group the previous year. Blaine finally pulls out a t-shirt and pair of flannel pants and walks over to hand them to Kurt.

"That was from sectionals this year," he says absently.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt says. When he turns, Blaine's face is only inches from his own, and he can feel the shorter boy's breath on his cheek. Kurt's breath catches as he meets Blaine's gaze. He'll never get over the expressiveness of his boyfriend's eyes, but in the warm light of Blaine's bedroom the gorgeous honey-colored irises are sparkling brightly and it's like seeing them for the first time.

Kurt leans down to meet Blaine's lips, momentarily catching the darker-haired boy off guard and earning a surprised gasp from his perfectly lush mouth. Blaine recovers quickly and pushes back against Kurt's lips. With the clothing in his hands, he can't quite get a grip on Kurt, so he fumbles with his hands a little. But Kurt won't let him pull away. Kurt's tongue drags deliciously across Blaine's and it hits him suddenly that his gorgeous, tall, perfect boyfriend is staying in his room — his bed — that night. He pulls back slightly from the kiss.

"Kurt," he rasps. "Um…I got you some pajamas." It's an obvious statement, but Blaine doesn't know what else to say to break the tension. "I'll change in here; you can have the bathroom."

"Okay," Kurt breathes, pulling back further. "I'll uh…I'll just be a minute."

Blaine hurries to change his clothes after the door closes behind Kurt. He throws on a clean t-shirt and a pair of nylon shorts he usually wears to the gym. He figures it's best if he doesn't sleep in his underwear like he normally does.

He perches awkwardly on the edge of the bed while he waits for Kurt to reemerge from the bathroom. He taps his foot restlessly and hums to himself.

* * *

><p>When Kurt closes the bathroom door behind him, he sags roughly against it, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He's going to have to talk to Blaine about his expectations, but the fact that he broke the kiss first gives Kurt hope that maybe they're on the same page.<p>

While he changes his clothes and uses the mouthwash he finds under the sink, he thinks through what he wants to say. Nothing comes to mind, so he takes his time, gargling the minty liquid three times and rinsing thoroughly. He still can't come up with anything to say to Blaine that doesn't sound like he's having another freak out. Which, let's be honest, he kind of is.

When he feels like he can no longer keep stalling without making the situation even more uncomfortable, he grabs his discarded clothing and turns the knob on the door. Blaine is sitting on the edge of the bed, turned slightly away from the bathroom door and humming quietly to himself. It's downright charming how anxious he looks.

"I Wanna Hold Your Hand?" Kurt asks.

Blaine jumps slightly and turns to face Kurt. "Wuh?" he says.

"The song you were humming…sounded like the Beatles. I Wanna Hold Your Hand? My mom used to sing it to me."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," Blaine confesses. "I hum it when I'm nervous."

"You're nervous?" Kurt asks raising an eyebrow.

Blaine looks down at his hands resting on his knees. He drags his bare toes across the carpet, making random swirls in the loose pile. "Yeah," he says. "I've never shared my bed with anyone before."

The fact that he means another guy is implied, and Kurt understands immediately.

"Me neither," he says simply, sitting down beside Blaine and taking one of his hands.

Blaine looks up at Kurt and smiles. "Oh good," he says. It comes out in a rush of breath and his shoulders sag when he releases it.

"Don't sound so shocked about it," Kurt says with a laugh. "Just because I've been stripping, it doesn't mean I throw myself around."

"Oh, no…Kurt, that's not what I …"

"It's okay," Kurt says. "I know you didn't mean anything by it. I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

Kurt nods. "I assumed because of what happened earlier, you'd expect …things."

Blaine pulls his hand from Kurt's grip and holds both hands up in mock surrender. "No expectations, whatsoever," he says. "Cross my heart." He mimes it for emphasis. The childish gesture makes Kurt snort out a laugh.

"You're adorable when you act like you're five," he says.

"You're just adorable," Blaine replies.

Kurt rolls his eyes, but there's no intensity in the action; it's playful and flirtatious. Blaine leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

"We can just sleep," Blaine says. "Come on." He nods his head toward the headboard and stands to pull back the covers. He lays back and pats the pillow next to him for Kurt, who joins him beneath he sheets. He snuggles down into the thick down pillows and sighs. Kurt hadn't realized just how tired he was until he was nestled deep in the warmth of Blaine's bed. When he feels a tentative arm wrap around his torso, he sighs deeper and relaxes into his boyfriend's arms, turning slightly to his side as Blaine tugs him in close.

"You make a wonderful big spoon," he whispers.

Blaine's arm squeezes him tightly before he rolls away to switch off the lamp beside the bed. When he returns to Kurt's side, he presses several soft kisses to the back of his boyfriend's neck and says, "You're so much better than any teddy bear I ever had."

"You really are five, aren't you?" Kurt teases.

"Nope...eighteen. All. Grown. Up," he says, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Kurt sighs and scoots even closer into Blaine's chest.

"Definitely grown up," he says softly. Kurt only lasts a few moments before he is sound asleep. Blaine listens to Kurt's soft breathing for a while before he joins him in a deep, comfortable slumber.

On the other side of town, Burt Hummel is having the complete opposite experience: tossing and turning violently, and completely unable to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:** AU in which Kurt never goes to spy on the Warblers before sectionals. Kurt and Blaine first meet when Cooper takes his younger brother to a strip club to celebrate his 18th birthday. That evening, a chance encounter leads both boys down a path that is more than they bargained for. But when trouble pops up in the form of a familiar face, it could all end before it ever really starts.

**A/N: ** More fluffy Klaine goodness for you, my lovely readers. Thanks to my lovely beta, Lindsay, for the extra encouragement on this chapter. I think I'm getting maudlin that it's ending soon. Good thing I have plot bunnies ready and waiting. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

Blaine wakes up to sunlight streaming in his bedroom window. Judging by the angle of the light, it's still fairly early, but he stretches and throws back the covers, wanting to brew a pot of coffee before Kurt wakes up.

_Kurt. _

It takes a second for Blaine to fully register that his gorgeous boyfriend is sleeping beside him, but when it hits him, he can't resist rolling over to take in the view. Kurt is lying on his left side, curled toward Blaine's side of the bed. His thick brown hair is sleep-mussed and falling adorably over his forehead where his head rests on the pillow. His lips are slightly parted, revealing just a hint of his bottom teeth, and Blaine finds himself resisting the urge to kiss Kurt awake. Instead, he admires Kurt's flushed cheeks and the curl of his fingertips around the fabric of the pillowcase. Kurt's eyelashes flutter slightly as he sighs and shifts in his sleep.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

Blaine smiles fondly down at his boyfriend before moving slowly from the bed to keep from waking Kurt. He makes his way downstairs to the kitchen and sets about making coffee and grabs some granola bars and fruit for breakfast. At the last second, he snags a box of Pop Tarts and places them on a tray with two mugs of coffee and the rest of the food, and he returns to his bedroom.

Kurt is still sound asleep, so Blaine sets the tray on his dresser and grabs one of the mugs of coffee. He sits near Kurt's hip on the bed and leans down to kiss Kurt's temple, pushing his hair back off his forehead. He whispers, "Kurt."

The taller boy mumbles something incoherent and rolls over, pulling his arm across his face to shield it from the bright sunlight now filling the room. He inhales deeply around a yawn. Blaine thinks, not for the first time that morning, that his boyfriend is the most adorable thing he's ever seen. _Boyfriend_. That has to be the best word in the English language. He'll never get over the thought of Kurt as his boyfriend.

"Good morning, sunshine," Blaine says smiling.

"Do I smell coffee?" Kurt asks without removing his forearm from his face.

"Made it just for you," Blaine replies, nudging Kurt's arm with the mug.

Kurt drags his arm down, letting it flop unceremoniously at his side and squints up at Blaine. A crooked smile plays across his face as his eyes come into focus and he sees bright, amber eyes gazing back at him from beneath a mop of unruly curls. He also notices the steam coming off the mug in Blaine's hands, and right now his need for caffeine is the only thing that's keeping him from kissing this absolutely stunning boy back into the mattress until he begs for mercy. So he sits up and takes the cup from Blaine's hands, pulling it toward his mouth and inhaling deeply before taking a tentative sip.

"Oh my god," he moans over the rim of the mug. "Divine bliss."

Blaine chuckles warmly at Kurt's reaction. "It's just coffee."

"Exactly," Kurt replies. "Coffee: the nectar of the gods and the only thing that could get me out of bed this early on a Sunday morning." He brings the mug back to his lips and stops short. "Well, other than my ridiculously sexy boyfriend hovering over me in his pajamas. That's a pretty good way to wake up too." He punctuates the compliment with a wink and smiles at Blaine before taking another sip.

"Seriously, I hope you made a full pot, because _this_ is good coffee," Kurt comments.

"There's plenty more downstairs," Blaine says through a smile. "I also brought breakfast." He stands up to retrieve the tray from the dresser. "I didn't know what you like, and I'm not much of a cook, so I brought some fruit…cereal bars…"

"Pop Tarts," Kurt says grinning broadly and snatching the box from the tray.

Blaine looks shocked for a split second before he concedes to himself that nothing about Kurt is what he expects, but somehow he's not entirely shocked that Kurt might be a bit of a junk-food junkie just like any other teenage boy. Blaine grabs a strawberry and pops it into his mouth, watching Kurt tear into the foil of a blueberry Pop Tart like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I know these are nothing but sugar and preservatives," Kurt says around a mouthful of cheap pastry, "but there's something about them that reminds me of being a kid, and I can't resist. If I'm not careful, I'll eat the whole box."

"It's alright," Blaine says. "I'm that way about peanut butter cereal. You know the Cap'n Crunch one?"

Kurt nods, still chewing on his Pop Tart.

"It leaves like this gross film on your tongue and usually cuts the roof of your mouth, but it just tastes like, I don't know… happiness?" He shrugs.

Kurt giggles and mutters something sounding quite a bit like "five year old" under his breath. Blaine just smiles at him and takes a sip of his own coffee.

"So, anything in particular you wanted to do today?" he asks.

Kurt freezes with a piece of pastry halfway to his mouth, his blue eyes suddenly lost and sad.

"I suppose I should get some stuff from my house," he says. "If I'm not going to be staying there."

Blaine instinctively reaches out and places his free hand over Kurt's, rubbing softly over crumb-covered knuckles.

"Did you want to talk about it?" he asks.

Kurt is silent for a moment, eyes cast downward at his remaining breakfast in the pool of sheets resting in his lap. When he looks up at Blaine there are tears in his eyes, but he doesn't cry.

"My dad kicked me out," he says.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, Burt wakes earlier than normal, a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach preventing him from sleeping in.<p>

He had finally fallen asleep just before sunrise when his tossing and turning had awakened Carole, and she had rubbed his back and hummed soothing words into his ear until he fell into a fitful sleep.

He glances over to his wife, still sleeping soundly and snoring softly next to him, and smiles. He knows she was probably still worried about him and Kurt long after he fell asleep, so he lets her sleep in and goes downstairs to make some coffee. He grabs his phone from where it's charging on the counter and sees he has a new text.

Kurt

_Coming home around noon to get some stuff. _

Burt's shoulders sag as he reads the message. He had braced himself for another fight with Kurt, but not this. He hadn't meant it when he told his son to leave, but how can he back down now? Kurt is obviously being stubborn here and hasn't quit his job. How can Burt renege on his outburst now?

Ultimately he decides to not let his pride get the better of him and he sends a reply: _I'll be here. We should talk, kid._

* * *

><p>Blaine offers to go with Kurt to pick up some clothes and "other essentials" (which turn out to be a frightening amount of skin- and hair-care products) from his house. They take Blaine's car because Kurt says he's still too tired to drive. Blaine's pretty sure that's not the reason, but he doesn't say anything to Kurt.<p>

Having talked at length about what happened between Kurt and his dad back at Blaine's house — Blaine insisting Burt didn't mean what he said; Kurt insisting he had — Kurt is silent for most of the drive, the only sounds in the car the two boys singing along softly to the radio.

When they pull up in the driveway, Kurt sighs heavily.

"I never thought I'd be moving out like this," he says.

"You don't have to move out," Blaine suggests yet again. "Just tell him you quit your job."

"Blaine, it's the principle of the matter. He kicked me out," Kurt insists. "It doesn't matter why."

"Yeah, but…"

"No," Kurt interrupts. "This is what _he_ wanted. I'm not going to apologize. I didn't do anything wrong."

Blaine gives Kurt a resigned smile and kills the engine. "Want me to come in?" he asks, placing his hand over Kurt's.

"Sure. It might make things less awkward if you're there."

Kurt pulls back from Blaine and exits the car. Blaine follows his lead and joins him on the path leading to the front door.

"Okay," he says, still a bit unsure of Kurt's theory that it won't be awkward. "Lead the way, good sir." He makes an exaggerated sweeping motion that hints at a bow. Kurt laughs. He's incredibly fond of Blaine's old-fashioned way of speaking and the added gesture is just the bit of comic relief he needs in that moment.

"From five-year-old to grandpa in 1.8 seconds," Kurt teases as he starts walking toward the door. He takes out his key to let himself in and sucks in a sharp breath.

Kurt hesitates in the doorway for a moment, debating whether he should call out to his dad. Sensing the hesitation, Blaine takes Kurt's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze before they step through the door.

"We should just go up to my room and get this over with," Kurt says.

"Okay," Blaine says. "I'm right behind you."

Just as the boys hit the first step, Burt emerges from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. "Hey there, kiddo," he says. "Blaine."

When Kurt doesn't immediately respond, Blaine says, "Hello, Mr. Hummel."

Burt nods and Kurt just quirks an eyebrow, lifting his chin in a stubborn display of the silent treatment.

"I just…uh…came to help Kurt get some stuff," Blaine says nervously.

Burt's eyes never leave Kurt's face. For his part, Kurt is staring at the wall opposite the stairs somewhere near the ceiling and blinking rapidly to keep the pooling tears in his eyes from falling.

"Well, I'll be down here if you need me," Burt says. The implied "I'm sorry" is obvious even to Blaine, but Kurt just sniffs and turns to head upstairs.

When they reach Kurt's room, Blaine whispers, "I really think you should talk to your dad."

Kurt's head whips around and the fury in his eyes makes Blaine jump. "And _you_ should mind your own business," he snaps. Blaine's reaction must make Kurt instantly realize how much that statement hurt the other boy because he immediately pulls back and softens his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just really, really stressed about this."

"I know," Blaine says, refusing to look Kurt in the eye. "I'm just trying to help."

"And you are," Kurt says, tilting to catch Blaine's gaze. "Please don't me mad, okay? I need you." He kisses Blaine softly on the tip of his nose.

Blaine smiles and tries to put on his most supportive expression. "Just tell me what you want me to do," he says.

Kurt smiles back at him and drags him into the room. "Come along, grandpa Joe."

The pair spend the next 30 minutes or so collecting Kurt's clothes and shoes, along with the aforementioned beauty products. He's just about to pack up his laptop when he realizes he hasn't checked his email in a couple of days. Not sure of the internet situation at Blaine's, he figures it might be a good idea to clean out his inbox in case he can't check it again for a while.

"You want to take those bags down to the car?" Kurt asks, motioning to the pile on the floor near his bed. "I just want to check my email and make sure I have everything I need for school tomorrow."

"Sure," Blaine replies, loading his arms with bags.

Kurt sits down on his bed and opens his laptop. His email is already open, so he waits for it to refresh. Most of it is junk mail, a few alerts from online auction sites and shipping notifications, but three emails stand out boldly from the string of receipts, spam, and ads:

_Baker, Joanna NYADA Admissions Apr 15  
>Carter, Mark Your application to Parsons Apr 15<br>Admissions Admission to NYU – Fall 2012 Apr 14_

Kurt is suddenly acutely aware of his own heartbeat and breathing. And when did his palms start sweating? He can't bring himself to click on any of the emails, and without thinking he yells, "Dad! Oh my god…dad!"

Within seconds he hears heavy footfalls on the stairs and his dad is in the doorway. "What's wrong, Kurt?" he asks, eyes wide and frantic.

"Look!" Kurt shouts, pointing at the screen.

It takes his dad a second to understand the cause for his son's panicked expression, and when he does, his eyes go impossibly wider.

"Are you going to open them?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know if I'm ready," Kurt replies, looking up at his dad. "You do it." He shoves the laptop into Burt's hands.

"Okay, okay…just breathe, kid." He stifles a laugh, knowing his son wants him to take this seriously. "Which one should I open first?"

"I don't care," Kurt huffs. "Just do it."

Burt reaches out to click.

"NYADA!" Kurt blurts. "Open the NYADA one first."

Burt nods and steels his expression as his eyes scan the screen.

"What's it say?" Kurt asks impatiently.

Burt's face breaks into a wide grin. "You got in, buddy…you did it!"

Before the sentence is even finished, Kurt lunges forward and throws an arm around his dad's neck. He pulls back and covers his mouth with his hand in shocked delight.

"I got in," he says softly.

"Want me to open the others?" Burt asks.

Kurt nods silently.

"Parsons said…."

Kurt lifts an eyebrow and bites his lip.

"Yes!" his dad shouts.

Kurt squeals in delight and bounces on the bed a little. He tries to compose himself a bit, failing miserably, so when he asks about NYU it comes out breathy and higher than he wanted.

Burt's expression falters a bit, and he says, "Waitlisted, deferred until spring. So not a total loss." He looks up apprehensively, but Kurt is still smiling.

"No, that's great!" he says. "Parsons and NYADA…and even NYU if I want to wait a semester. Oh my god, dad…I'm getting out of Ohio. I'm going to New York!"

Burt tosses the laptop on the bed and grabs his son in the most bone-crushing hug he can manage without suffocating the poor guy. They jump around the room and hoot for a good 30 seconds before pulling apart and staring at each other awkwardly.

"Dad, we should talk," Kurt says quietly.

"Yeah," Burt says. "We should."

* * *

><p>Blaine had been standing in the doorway smiling broadly for a few moments. He walked up just in time to see Kurt throw his arms around his father the first time. He listens quietly at the door and hears that Kurt has gotten into Parsons, NYADA, and waitlisted for NYU. He's so grateful that Kurt and Burt have made up, that he doesn't want to interrupt them to offer his own congratulations. So he listens quietly at the door, smiling, as the two men celebrate Kurt's victory.<p>

But neither one notices Blaine's bright smile turn to a confused frown when he hears how excited Kurt is to be moving to New York. And they certainly don't notice him turning quietly to leave. Burt's triumphant hoots follow him down the stairs and all the way to the front door. When he closes the heavy oak door behind him, it blocks out the celebration.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Well, here we are folks, all together at the end. I still have a nice, fluffy epilogue to write, but otherwise, this is the end of the road for this little story.

I can't think my beta, Lindsay, enough for all of her encouragement, flailing and pom pom shaking over the last few months. I need to bake her a cake or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

"Kurt," his dad begins. "You know I'm not happy about you working at that club, but…"

"Dad, wait…let me get this out," Kurt says.

Burt pauses, mouth still open trying to form the words that went unsaid. He sighs and lets Kurt continue.

"Okay….shoot."

Kurt shuffles his feet on the carpet, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I quit my job," Kurt says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Burt furrows his brow in concentration for a moment before breaking into a broad smile.

"Well, that's very sensible of you, kid," he says.

"That's not why I did it," Kurt says.

"Okay…?"

"When I started working there, I planned on staying until I left for New York," Kurt says. "The money was really good, and it helped with my stage presence. But then I met Blaine and things got confusing. Not to mention that incident with Sebastian."

"Understandable," Burt says when Kurt pauses. "Why the change of heart?"

"Right…well, last night was supposed to be my last night," Kurt says. "I decided I wanted to quit after I told you about it, but I had already agreed to work, and I wanted to quit face to face. It seemed like the 'adult' thing to do."

"I would agree."

"But then you yelled at me," Kurt says, tears welling up. "And I got so angry, dad. I didn't want you telling me what to do. So I left. But I didn't mean it. And I'm so sorry, dad. I'm so, so sorry."

By the time Kurt finishes speaking, tears are streaming down his face.

"Kurt…" Burt places a hand on his son's shoulder, leaning down to catch Kurt's gaze. "Buddy, it's okay. I said stuff I didn't mean too. I don't want you to go."

* * *

><p>Blaine takes the few bags he had loaded in his car and dumps them on the living room floor. He can't hear Kurt and his dad anymore, so they must have stopped celebrating, but he doesn't go back upstairs. They were obviously well on their way to reconciling, and Blaine doesn't want to get in the way. So he quietly shuts the door behind him and heads for his car.<p>

By the time Blaine gets home, probably a little too quickly, his chest feels tight and he's having a hard time taking a full breath. His palms are sweaty and his heart is racing. Blaine is halfway to a full-blown panic attack.

Without stopping to lock his car or take off his shoes, he races up the stairs to his bedroom and buries his face in his bed. Blaine's entire body shakes with sobs, but his eyes remain dry. He can't cry; he's happy for Kurt, but he's just so scared. And it hits him all at once like a tidal wave — all the drama, fear, and elation of the last few weeks with Kurt — he's so terrified he'll lose it all. And they had just finally gotten together. What had started out as such a perfect day, was slowly devolving into a nightmare.

Part of Blaine hopes Kurt will never let anything come between them, but the more irrational, and unfortunately louder, part worries that the glamorous, impossibly even more perfect, New York version of Kurt is not going to want to date a silly, bowtie-wearing, obnoxious prep school boy from Ohio. And it breaks his heart.

Blaine lies with his face buried in his pillow for too long and eventually, he has to turn his head to catch a breath. His face is sweaty and flushed, and when he inhales, he is accosted by Kurt's scent. It's the sandalwood and vanilla smell he memorized from Kurt's sweater that day they got caught in the rain. The sweater that Blaine has hidden in the back of his closet and conveniently forgot to return to Kurt.

He rolls off his bed and makes his way to the closet, reaching behind outgrown school uniforms and a box of old gaming magazines until his hands close on the soft cashmere. Blaine pulls it out and when he presses it to his face, he finally lets the tears fall. He pushes down along the wall in his closet and just sits on the floor, the sweater clutched tightly in his hands, as he thinks through what he wants to say to Kurt. But his mind won't cooperate. All he can hear is a swirling sea of doubt: _Kurt doesn't want you. He's going to leave you behind. You're not enough._

Blaine knows it's ridiculous, but he can't release himself from the infinite loop of self-loathing for the moment. When he can't take the agony any more. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials.

"Hey little B, what's up?" greets a familiar voice.

Blaine opens his mouth to speak, but he can't make words form.

"Blaine?" Cooper inquires. "You there? …. Come on, Blaine. You didn't butt dial me again, did you?"

He tries to speak again, but all that comes out is a choked sob.

"B, what's wrong?" Cooper's teasing tone is gone, and the unrestrained brotherly concern in his voice is what finally opens the floodgates.

"I'm gonna lose him, Coop. I don't want to lose him," Blaine sobs.

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel has always been a man of few words. After Kurt's confession and the subsequent apologies, Burt hugs his son and leaves him to his own thoughts. It only takes Kurt about five seconds to realize Blaine never came back upstairs. He practically skips down the stairs, excited to tell his boyfriend the good news. When he doesn't find Blaine in the living room, he checks the kitchen, thinking maybe Blaine needed a glass of water. No Blaine. He opens the front door, expecting to find his boyfriend loading up the car. An empty driveway greets him instead.<p>

Kurt runs back into the house and yells for his dad. He finds him in the living room, staring down at a pile of bags on the floor, scratching the back of his head.

"Kurt..." Burt asks, looking up with concern.

"Blaine's gone," Kurt says, looking down at his own bags. Panic starts to well up in Kurt's chest. "Where did he go?"

"No idea..." Burt says. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Oh yeah...good idea," Kurt says, as if it's not the most obvious solution.

The phone rings several times, but then goes to voice mail. Kurt tries to quell the panic in his voice when he leaves Blaine a message.

"Hey, it's me. I don't know where you went, but it's okay. I made up with my dad. I'm not leaving. I'm just worried about you. Please call me."

The instant he hangs up, he sends a text.

Kurt  
><em>What happened to you?<em>

When he hasn't received a response after 10 minutes, he goes into full panic mode.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, you've got to breathe," Cooper says. "Just breathe and tell me what happened."<p>

Blaine recounts the past few days with Kurt, right up until he overheard Kurt's celebration about getting into three New York colleges. By the time he reaches the end, he's rambling a bit and talking too fast, but Cooper seems to follow it all because he responds with an elongated "Wow."

"Yeah," Blaine says. "I don't know what I'm going to do when he goes to New York next year. What if he doesn't want to be with me?"

"And what if he does?" Cooper asks. "Have you talked to him?"

"No, Coop…I kind of panicked."

"I think he's starting to rub off on you."

"Huh?"

Blaine can hear Cooper's chuckle over the phone and sighs, having lost his patience with his older brother.

"It's just a joke, Blaine."

"I'm not laughing."

"Sorry," Cooper says quietly. "Listen, you just … I mean, you can't run away from this. You're going to have to face it eventually. You and Kurt have gotten through a lot already. That shit with Sebastian…"

"I know," Blaine says. "Just…"

"No, listen…If you can get through that, you can get through this," Cooper says. "Just talk to him."

"Why is that always your advice?" Blaine asks.

"Because you always run away from your problems, squirt. I know you. And you need a push in the right direction."

"I'm just not sure I want to have that conversation. Can't I just serenade him? I'm so much better at singing about my feelings."

"Sure…serenade him if that will help, but you still have to talk about it," Cooper insists. "No getting away from that."

Blaine sighs deeply and drops his head into the hand not holding the phone.

"You gonna be okay?" Cooper asks quietly.

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Call him," Cooper says.

"Yeah."

"Call me after if you need to talk."

"I will," Blaine says. "Bye, Coop."

Blaine barely hits the "end call" button before a new text pops up on his screen.

Kurt  
><em>What happened to you?<em>

Blaine  
><em>Nothing…just didn't want to interrupt. Did you and your dad make up?<em>

Kurt  
><em>Yeah. Where are you? I was so worried, and I have something I need to tell you.<em>

Blaine  
><em>I'm at home. <em>

Kurt  
><em>Can you come get me? My car's still at your place.<em>

Blaine freezes. He had forgotten about Kurt's car.

Blaine  
><em>Sure.<em>

* * *

><p>After hearing from Blaine, Kurt's panic subsided. But there was still a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right.<p>

_You're being ridiculous,_ he told himself. _Blaine's fine._

Kurt runs through the possibilities in his mind: Blaine changed his mind; he was disgusted at the thought of Kurt making out with Sebastian; Blaine had only wanted Kurt because he was an exotic dancer. But each thought seemed more illogical than the last, until Kurt gives up and decides to start unpacking his bags and reorganizing his room.

He turns on some music and dances around the room, hanging up shirts and folding scarves as he goes. When something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye, he looks up to see Blaine standing in his doorway with a familiar-looking fabric in his hands. Kurt's mouth falls open when he recognizes it as his own cashmere sweater that he nearly forgotten about.

"I thought you might want this back," Blaine murmurs. "You…uh, left it in my car a while back."

"Thanks," Kurt beams, taking the sweater from Blaine's outstretched hands and gently smoothing out the soft fabric before laying it on the bed. "I wondered what had happened to that."

"Well, I guess we should get you back to my place so you can pick up your car," Blaine says, not making eye contact with Kurt.

Suddenly the nagging feeling makes sense. Something is wrong. Blaine's entire demeanor is off.

"Blaine," Kurt begins. "Is something wrong?"

Blaine finally looks up and smiles brightly. He's obviously trying, but the smile doesn't quite reach his eyes and it breaks Kurt's heart a little.

"Nothing at all," Blaine lies.

Kurt knows he's lying, but he doesn't call him out on it. Instead, he changes the subject, biding his time.

"Well, good…because I have some fantastic news," Kurt says with an excited gleam in his eyes.

"I'd love to hear it," Blaine says with the fake smile still plastered to his face. He sits down on the bed and looks up at Kurt with watery eyes.

"Well, you know how I've been waiting to hear from NYADA and I was worried about my audition and everything?"

"Sure," Blaine says, giving Kurt an expression that shows interest, but little else to give away any of what he's thinking.

"Well, I just found out that I got in!" Kurt says. "To NYADA…and Parsons. And deferred until spring for NYU." His smile is lighting up his face and he's beaming down at his boyfriend, who is still sitting quietly resolute on the bed.

"Kurt, that's wonderful," he says sincerely, a single tear falling.

Kurt's smile falters a bit, and he searches Blaine's face for a clue as to his state of mind. He takes a seat on the bed and reaches for Blaine's hand.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt pleads. "Please tell me. I hate seeing you upset."

"Kurt," Blaine says, his voice breaking. "I just…"

Blaine's breath catches. He can't look at Kurt right now or he'll cry. He purses his lips and looks at the floor, Kurt's hand still gripping his own and silently willing him closer. In the end, that's what gives him the strength to start speaking again.

"I just don't want to lose you," he confesses.

"What?" Kurt says, reeling back in shock. "What makes you think you're going to lose me?"

"You're going to New York, Kurt, and I'm staying here. I'm going to OSU."

Kurt's mouth forms a silent 'oh' as Blaine's words begin to sink in. They're going to be separated; it's a tough test even for long-term relationships, and they just got started. Even if they somehow manage to stick it out, that's four long years of distance and relationship by text message and late-night Skype sessions. Suddenly Blaine's fear makes sense.

"I didn't think of that," Kurt says finally.

"I know," Blaine says.

They sit in silence for a minute before Kurt speaks again.

"I can't change my plans. This is my dream."

Blaine's eyes flash brightly as he rushes to correct Kurt's assumption.

"No," he says. "Kurt, I would _never_ ask you to give up New York. Ever. I'm _really_ proud of you." He squeezes Kurt's hand. "Proud to be _with_ you," he adds. "I'm just worried you're not going to want to be with me once you're living in New York. Lima is going to seem so small… _I'm_ going to seem so small."

"That's crazy!" Kurt says. "After all that we've been through? You'd just give that up?"

Kurt looks hurt, but Blaine is the one crying.

"I just can't stand the thought of losing you," he says. "I just found you."

"You're being ridiculous, Blaine. You're not going to lose me. I _want_ to be with you. Really. You didn't even blink when you found I kissed Sebastian, of all people. Why would I give that up?"

"But you're going to be out there," Blaine says, gesturing with his hand. "Experiencing new things, meeting new people. You won't have time for me."

"I'll make time," Kurt says. "And you will too. And I'll come home all the time and you can visit me in New York. It won't be ideal, but it will be wonderful because we'll be going through it together."

"You sound so sure," Blaine says, his eyes searching his boyfriend's face.

"I have to be," Kurt says. "I mean, if I can get out of Lima, anything is possible, right?"

Blaine nods and tips his head forward slightly to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss. His free hand instinctively finds Kurt's jaw and he pulls them even closer. The kiss gives him the comfort that words couldn't. Kurt is pouring all that he's feeling into this kiss and it's radiating all the way to Blaine's toes. The soft brush of Kurt's tongue speaks volumes, and Blaine somehow knows they're going to be all right.

He pulls back from Kurt's lips so he can grab Kurt in a tight hug. Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, and he's so close Blaine can feel his eyelashes tickle his neck as warm breath ghosts over his collarbone. Blaine relaxes into the embrace and strokes his hand over Kurt's back. It's the best hug he's ever received.

They stay like that for a while, Kurt breathing deeply while Blaine strokes his back and kisses the top of his head until something more needs to be said.

"I don't think I can handle saying goodbye to you in September," Blaine says finally.

Kurt's head pulls back from Blaine's shoulder to look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Are you kidding?" Kurt asks, eyes warm with feeling as he strokes Blaine's cheek. "I'm never saying goodbye to you. That's a promise."


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue  
><strong>  
>"Well, kiddo, I think that's the last of it," Burt says, placing a box marked "Kitchen utensils" on the table.<p>

"Thanks for all your help, dad. Blaine and I couldn't have done this without you and Finn helping us with the heavy lifting."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Finn says, appearing at Burt's side as if on cue.

"Where did you guys want to go for dinner?" Blaine asks. "My treat."

"Oh look who's Mr. Moneybags now that he's got a job," Kurt teases, bumping Blaine's hip with his own.

"Hey, they helped us lug all our stuff up four flights of stairs during a heat wave. The least we can do is buy them dinner."

"Thanks, Blaine…that sounds great," Burt says. "But why don't you guys pick the place. You know the area better anyway, and Finn and I need to get to the hotel to pick up Carole and get cleaned up. Just pick some place I can wear jeans. I didn't bring anything nicer than that."

"They have restaurants where you can't wear jeans?" Finn asks wide-eyed.

Kurt rolls his eyes at his stepbrother. Somehow he should have known Finn wouldn't think to bring anything to wear out to dinner.

"You got it," Blaine says, patting Kurt on the arm and giving his boyfriend a knowing smile. "Any preference on cuisine?"

"Just something simple," Burt says. "None of that frou-frou, granola, tofurkey, hempseed gravy stuff, okay?"

"Dad…" Kurt begins.

"I'll eat healthy," Burt promises. "As long as they have stuff I can pronounce, we're good."

"And burgers," Finn says.

"And burgers," Blaine says. "I think we can manage."

When the door closes behind Burt and Finn, Kurt sighs and spins around to face Blaine.

"We're here! We really did it," he says, throwing his arms around his boyfriend.

It had only taken four long years and countless Skype dates, but they were finally together in the same city. Kurt had just wrapped up an internship with a small, up-and-coming design house that had just offered him a job as a junior designer. After leaving NYADA his sophomore year to attend Parsons for fashion design, Kurt had a lot of catching up to do, but quickly became a standout student once he hit his stride.

Blaine had just accepted a job teaching music at a private high school and they were moving into their new apartment with just a few weeks before the school year starts.

It had been a long road, filled with arguments, misunderstandings, breakups, makeups and lots of distance, but they made it.

Once when Kurt was stressing over leaving NYADA and he was frustrated because Blaine had refused to transfer to a school in New York to be closer to him, Sebastian reappeared. Impeccable timing as always. He was also attending Ohio State — for pre-law — and when he stopped to get coffee on a brisk October morning, he spotted a familiar head of curly hair toward the front of the line.

The two boys spent the afternoon catching up — mostly because Blaine was too polite to refuse. And when Finn reported spotting them together to his brother, Kurt confronted Blaine about it. They both said things they didn't really mean, out of anger, stress, hurt, and a lot of unfounded worry. And so they broke up, as couples will do when things get tough. But it didn't last. And Blaine never saw Sebastian again. Although, he did hear through the grapevine that Sebastian had gotten into Harvard Law.

Blaine steps out of the shower to find Kurt pulling out a jacket he designed while they were broken up that year and it reminds Blaine of how they got back together.

"Do you remember that Thanksgiving when we were broken up and we were both trying to make it home and you couldn't afford a plane ticket and I got stuck in Columbus because of the weather?" Blaine asks, grabbing a fresh pair of jeans and a t-shirt from an open box near the bed.

"Of course I do," Kurt says, smoothing out wrinkles on the jacket. "You know I considered stripping again to pay for that plane ticket?"

"You did not!" Blaine says, a playful grin on his face.

"I did," Kurt says. "I even called up a place and convinced them to let me take a couple slots on the weekends, but I chickened out at the last minute."

"Kurt..."

"I was so over the whole Sebastian thing and I just wanted to see you so badly, … I didn't want to wait another month to tell you in person that I missed you and wanted to get back together. But I had promised my dad I wouldn't do that ever again, so I just couldn't."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"So you keep reminding me," Kurt replies, stepping across the room to take Blaine in his arms.

"It's true," Blaine says. "You know what else was amazing?"

Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's neck a little and makes a quiet sound that sounds something like "hmm?"

"The makeup phone sex we had instead."

Kurt blushes and playfully slaps Blaine's arm.

"Well it _was_," Blaine says, feigning offense.

"Yeah, it kind of was," Kurt concedes.

Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt gently. "You do realize we'll never be apart for another Thanksgiving again, right?"

"It's kind of a shame," Kurt teases. "We've gotten so much better at the phone sex since then."

"True," Blaine agrees, following Kurt's lead with the teasing. "But the good news is we have this entire apartment to christen...room by tiny room."

He leans in to capture Kurt's mouth in his own and gasps when he feels Kurt's tongue graze his own. Even after four years together, Blaine swears he can feel Kurt's kisses all the way in his toes, and the utterly indecent things Kurt can do with his tongue always send a jolt of heat directly to his groin.

Kurt is nothing if not perceptive, so when he senses that the kissing is leading to other, more time-consuming activities, he pulls away. "Come on, loverboy...we're going to be late."

Blaine gives an exaggerated sigh. "Fine, but when we get back here I'm ravishing you in at least three different places."

"Only three?"

"Hey, it's a start," Blaine says with a wink. "We've got a year lease."

"I like the sound of that," Kurt replies.

Blaine grins broadly and grabs Kurt's hand. He spends the entire walk to the restaurant singing under his breath. Kurt doesn't realize what song he's singing until later when Finn is recounting a story about his horrible roommate from junior year, drawing Burt and Carole's attention momentarily, and Blaine leans in to quietly sing into his boyfriend's ear.

"All these intrusions take us too long, and I want you so bad…"

Kurt isn't able to focus on the conversation for the rest of the meal because he can hear Blaine humming "When I Get You Alone" under his breath almost the entire time.

By the time they make it back to the apartment — after promising to meet Finn, Burt and Carole for brunch the next morning before they head back to Ohio — both men are prickling with desire. They barely make it through the front door before Blaine is yanking at Kurt's t-shirt, trying to tug it over his head. Kurt stumbles a little toeing off his shoes, but they finally manage to get each other naked, hands and mouths everywhere as if they might never get another chance.

Twenty minutes later, they're collapsing in a heap just feet from the entryway, giggling into each others' skin.

"You'd think we never did that before," Blaine says, breathing heavily and running his hand along Kurt's hip.

"Well not standing up in our own living room," Kurt teases, turning to look at Blaine. "So what's location number two?"

"Easy there, tiger," Blaine says. "Let me catch my breath first."

"Hey, you promised me three places."

"Oh, and I intend to keep my promise," Blaine says, rolling over on top of Kurt and nipping at his neck playfully.

They manage to have sex in three different places as Blaine promised — first, up against the front door, then somewhere on the living room floor, and finally over the kitchen table after Blaine had said he'd die if he didn't get a drink of water — before collapsing naked on their still unmade bed. Somehow Kurt can't bring himself to care that they haven't unpacked the sheets, so they spend the first night in their new place curled naked against each other on a bare mattress.

Kurt wakes the next morning to Blaine, kneeling beside him on the bed, holding a gigantic mug of coffee and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"God, you're gorgeous," Kurt says. "Even with that dopey grin on your face." Blaine rolls his eyes playfully and hands Kurt the mug. Kurt takes a long drink of the coffee and sighs. "I could get used to waking up like this."

Blaine's hazel eyes go wide with affection and he gets that cartoonish, love-struck look about him. Kurt feels himself breaking into a dopey grin.

"I really hope you mean that, Kurt, because I've got something I've been wanting to ask you..."

He holds out a small box and Kurt's face lights up with the realization of what Blaine is asking. Before Blaine can get any words out, Kurt is exclaiming "Yes! Yes...oh my god, Blaine ...yes!" and throwing his arms around him, almost forgetting to set down the mug of coffee in the excitement and spilling a little on Blaine's knee.

Blaine just laughs warmly at his fiancé as he takes the mug and sets it on an unpacked box and says, "I haven't even asked the question yet."

"Oh sorry," Kurt says, realizing he's stolen Blaine's thunder. He steels his expression into the best approximation of serious he can make knowing Blaine's about to propose, and grips his boyfriend's hand. "You were saying..." he says.

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine begins. "Would you do me the _exquisite _honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

Kurt's eyes are sparkling with the beginnings of happy tears as he cups Blaine's face in both of his hands and says, "Blaine Anderson, I can't think of anything I'd rather do with the rest of my life than spend it with you."

He kisses Blaine thoroughly and when he pulls back, they're both smiling so broadly they can barely see.

"Oh, but I get to design the suits for the wedding," Kurt says, suddenly serious.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than a Kurt Hummel original for my wedding day," Blaine says.

~fin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you so much for sticking with me through this roller coaster ride of a story. If you've left a comment or review, I am sending you a virtual muffin basket. Each and every comment made my day. So thank you!

I've already started writing my next fic. It's another AU where Blaine is older than Kurt and takes over coaching New Directions after Schue gets fired. If teacher!Blaine is your thing, I hope you'll read it. I hope to post the first chapter within the week here, on AO3 and S&C.

Finally, I have to throw a pizza party and then bake a cake for my lovely evil genius beta fish, Lindsay. There were times I second-guessed myself and if it weren't for her encouragement, I would have abandoned this fic so many times. She helped me with plot points and song selection and made me feel like a real writer. I'm kind of in love. ;)


End file.
